


The Girl With The Raven Hair

by sulkyfuckingcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulkyfuckingcat/pseuds/sulkyfuckingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is given another chance when she is saved from slavery and taken under the wings of a criminal organisation's leader. Time to meet her new family and to shed the good girl dress for long swords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky spread its shadows in the cold night of September, hiding the scenery and landscapes underneath its veils. There was no moon, no stars, only a chill that got to the bones and the rhythmic almost soothing sound of the rain hitting the roof. The laughter was hushed and the occasional steps were quick.

Levi sat in silence. Another day, another location, same faces, same story. Give the package, get the money.

"Another drink?" Pixis offered a glass of whiskey.

It has been four long years of making deals with Pixis and the old man hasn't changed a bit. The same young ancient eyes.

Levi extended a ghostly almost feminine hand toward the crystal glass. His fingers, rosy around the nails, snaked their form around the cold glass. Gulping the amber liquor at once, the young man enjoyed the instant heat at his throat.

Mike and Nanaba walked swiftly toward the corner of the hangar, carefully positioning the last one of the medium boxes that the bald organization leader had ordered. White Phosphorus. Levi tried to imagine normal individuals lost in alleys burning in a chemical purgatory, but failed to do so. No, this was meant for bigger enemies. Pixis was a man of war and Levi sold power. The amount of boxes

behind the old man's guards was enough to change a country's fate and enough to make Levi rich for a lifetime.

That is also what he said four years ago.

If Levi had closed the deal earlier, or refused Pixis drink or even decided for another location, this story would have never happened; but he didn't, he took his time though he only said a few words, he accepted the icy drink and there he was watching as a female guard of Pixis dragged what seemed to be four shackled girls.

They were young, they were beautiful and they were filthy. Their wailing was so loud that it almost created a hovering cloud around them.

All of them had metal, heavy-looking collars at their necks. A single hefty chain dangled from between their frail bodies.

The female guard with the perfectly stoic face violently jerked the first girl, inflicting direct pain to her neck and collarbone.

She had a light chestnut hair but Levi couldn't decide which color were her eyes behind all the tears. She was begging, screaming and questioning, shackled hands undecided between tugging on the nightgown or the chain.

Levi felt hate build up in his core. He couldn't understand how one could be so blind, so hopeful.

"Please stop hurting her, please please let us go, we won't say anything, we didn't see anything I'm begging you." The short blonde kept shouting words in a high-pitched voice. She looked young, too young

to be kidnapped, but the younger you are the bigger the investment and the profit.

The third girl, the only one wearing loose pants didn't seem capable of uttering a word. What was white around her irises had long turned into red. Her face shone with salty tears in which streaks of brown hair were stuck.

Levi accepted another glass from Pixis who seemed quite oblivious to the situation. Levi studied the fourth girl as the guards made them kneel. Grey hooded eyes undressed the girl from above the rim of the glass as he sipped his drink.

She had a stupefied face covered in bruises. An eye was already swollen that even ink-black bangs couldn't hide. He could see that she was shivering under the wide light blue dress she was wearing.

Four pair of knees barely holding lost youth and fear. Three pairs of pale knees, one pair had a blue mark that disappeared further under the thigh.

Levi tried to meet the lost, void gaze of the silent owner but it was obvious that she was far gone.

"New recruits?" Levi said deadpan.

Pixis laughed heartedly, "Right, maybe different mission. Off to the undergrounds tomorrow. I like to keep my business diverse. They're virgins too, that is a fortune sitting right there."  
The older man finally turned his face to look at the tired bodies. Grabbing his drink, he made slow but certain steps toward the soon to be slaves.

"This one is all marked." Pixis noted with a calm voice, laced with a dangerous tone.

"Sorry chef." A well built man spoke behind him.

"Levi, come take a look."

Levi's immaculate leather shoes stopped in front of the red haired girl. She and the blond had wide duct tape pieces muffling their pleas for help.

"Well?" Pixis asked.

Levi shrugged before slowly making his way to the brunette, feeling the heavy gaze of twenty nine men and three girls upon him.

She was far gone.

"Do you like that one?"

"She is calm...filthy too." Levi answered.

"Hannah!" Pixis, with a sharp head move, ordered the guard to release the silent girl from the others. "There, it's for you, a thank you gift."

A fraction of confusion went through Levi's eyes.

"What? You want me to put a bow on her." Pixis chuckled.

"No, it's fine." Levi tried not to show his discomfort.

 

Levi was bidding goodbye to Pixis in front of the ivory white jet plane. As he turned his back to the leader, he couldn't help but feel relief.

He had always been a man of few words and no company. He only had a small dose of energy to tolerate people and he liked spending it on work and money generating conversations, but right now, he was out of tolerance fuel and needed to go back to his bubble.

As the plane paved its way through the dark skies, Levi wondered briefly what he would do with the girl that Pixis will send him. He frankly didn't care that Pixis called her a gift, in the business they were, protocol and manners was the last thing on his mind.

He decided that maybe Erwin would need company, he should be pleased with an obedient girl at his command. A shell of a girl.

Levi pushed the tray of food to the waitress to take back. He didn't really feel hungry. He made his way back the aisle to a wooden door. He was considering getting some sleep in his bedroom but stopped in his tracks when he saw the occupied bed.

She looked dead. Her body was in a sitting position with two delicate hands sagely atop her skeletal knees, he could see from the small moves of the big bow adorning her that she was breathing. The girl looked dead nonetheless.

Closing gently the door behind him, Levi stopped at her knees. Extending his hand toward her empty looking form. He moved slowly, denying himself to blink, waiting for a scream, a cry or a flinch but none came. Her head was still looking down, her head twisted to one side and her breath was still even.

Grabbing the silky red material, he gently tugged on it until the bow softly collapsed into a straight line onto the snowy white sheets.

"Stand." Levi ordered in a neutral voice.

The young woman stood up almost lazily. She was slightly taller than him.

"Your name."

The girl remained silent, eyes blank looking downwards.

"Your name." Levi asked demanded with a more authoritative tone.

"Mikasa Ackerman." She said with a cracked voice.

How can a voice be so calm but still on edge?

"Follow me."

Without waiting for her, Levi opened the door and stomped to the long beige leather couch that some of his guards were occupying.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Levi looked at the Jean who immediately stood up. Though he wasn't older than Levi, he had gained respect for his fighting skills and loyalty. The man wasn't sporting his trademark slight smirk but instead was looking in confusion, eyes widening at something behind his boss before answering.

"We..t..thought you knew sir.." He stuttered.

"Sir, Pixis told us that you gave him green light for another passenger to come with us so we figured that she should board on the plane." A blonde woman answered for Jean with a composed voice.

"Leonhardt, who is your boss?" Levi asked, towering over her.

"You sir." Annie Leonhardt answered, maintaining Levi's hard gaze.

"Is my name Pixis?"

"No sir."

"Then why the fuck would you take orders from someone other than me?"

"Sorry sir, please forgive my mistake." Annie said hurriedly.

She thought of asking her boss to take care of the issue at hand but refrained from doing so. She knew any word would cause only further wrath from him so she decided to be obedient by waiting for orders instead of proposing them.

"Tell the stewardess to set the table. Dinner for one." Levi said, turning to look at Mikasa who was standing behind him like a puppet with no strings.

Levi watched, almost hypnotized as Mikasa tore another small piece of toast. He watched as her long fingers clasped the small chunk, disappeared somewhere between the dark locks of her hair, hiding her face which was turned to the small window. The shutters were down and she had been facing that direction since she started eating.

The shiny wooden surface could barely be seen underneath all the plates filled with colorful dishes. Fresh salmon marinated in citrus was put on display along with the foie gras nestled somewhere in the fantasy colored spring salad next to another long plate where seated were canapés of Russian blinis underneath a variety of Iranian caviar and smoked salmon.

Many other dishes just as delectable were served, and untouched. Mikasa's hand kept going for the grilled toast, occasionally taking small sips of water.

Levi felt slightly irritated but refrained from saying anything. After a few minutes of long silence in which her hands stopped their monotonous movements, he figured that she was done.

"Petra" Levi turned to talk to his assistant "please escort Mikasa to the bedroom, she must be tired and in need of rest."

Mikasa's face was still turned to the shutters as he spoke. The petite red haired woman quickly composed herself and offered her boss a smile before leading the Mikasa to the back of the plane.

 

A thin orange line pierced the dark, cutting the night in two. A light blue hue slowly ascending to the sky, casting light on the dormant rivers that ran throughout the earth like veins. Levi watched as night gave birth to dawn. He took another sip of the strong coffee that once was warm and turned off his tablet.

The large screen before him showed a red button barely moving, swallowing yet another small line with every minute that passes. The few lines left between the red button and a red star were barely visible: they were close.

Levi made his way to the bedroom. Since Petra emerged from there almost an hour ago, he hadn't heard from Mikasa. Petra said that the girl refused to take a shower but managed somehow to convince her to lay down.

Levi decided to open the door after two unanswered knocks. For some reason, his heart felt heavy.

It was a like a déja-vu. Minus the bow. Mikasa had her hands on her knees, still covered with the unshapely dress she was sporting.

Under daylight, he could finally see how filthy it was. A caneva of dirt and blood, torn in countless spots.

Under daylight, Levi could also see how alluring Mikasa was. Even under all the bruises, dried blood and blank stare, her graceful features could not be hidden.

Levi knew he was staring but felt too greedy to stop himself from looking at her big brown eyes. He briefly wondered how many boys have these eyes snubbed, how many boys these eyes have given attention to.

Levi quickly swallowed before talking. "We're landing soon. Let's go."

 

Mikasa couldn't feel anything. It felt like decades have gone by since the plane had landed. She's been given boots and a coat, but she had yet to feel the warmth. They put her in a big black car and she felt bitter to the core.

The well dressed man with the bored stare sat next to her. Another one, blonde and wide sat in the passenger seat, a rifle between his legs.

She felt her eyes losing focus again in the bare neck of the driver.

She was slowly crawling backwards inside. Back from all the noise, from the conversations, from the pain.

From time to time, the man sitting next to her would steal a glance. She couldn't tell him to stop, to fight. Most of all she couldn't remember the girl she used to be, a person who would have tried to put him in his place, by the word or the fist. She became everything she had hated but it was alright because at the moment, she was too tired to even feel disgusted.

 

The line of cars slowed at once, one by one driving through the open gate. After many minutes spent driving on a narrow dirt path, their car finally came to a halt in front of a wide set of stairs.

Waiting midst the commotion for someone to come guide her again, Mikasa let her eyes wander around the propriety. In front of her sat a large mansion, grand and menacing. Two flight of stairs arching to meet up at a heavy tall door.

Mikasa looked behind her. A water fountain was set in the middle of the small roundabout filled with cars already leaving the front of the mansion. From where she was standing, Mikasa could only see the

wings of the baby angel perched elegantly on a square golden stone. He was facing a broad surface of green land, expanding beyond the cloud of fog which was veiling its limits. Well trimmed tall trees enclosed the large space.

"Mikasa." Said a gentle voice and Mikasa suddenly felt her heart shrivel. She turned to meet a red haired woman from the plane.

"Let me show you your room." Petra spoke with a soft tone and a gentle smile. Mikasa followed obediently, mind filled with red locks and bloodshed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't touch me."

"Mikasa I'm only trying to help." Petra pleaded in the large glossy bathroom.

Under the harsh bright light, Mikasa's skin looked dim. Her thin body recoiled the second Petra reached for her.

"Don't touch me."

"I know that what you've been through is hard..."

"Don't touch me." Mikasa kept repeating. It was the only words her lips were willing to utter. She kept repeating them, whispering them, yelling them.

They were her only answer every time Petra tried to get her to take off her clothes to shower. It wasn't until she noticed how frantic the small woman was behaving that she realized that she had been howling the three words.

"What is going on?"

Mikasa stopped as she recognized the guard from the plane. It was the female blonde with the hair bun and the serious face and tone. Somehow, Mikasa found the ability to calm down, settling for silence again.

"Everything is fine, I was just trying to get Mikasa to shower." Petra hurriedly explained.

"I got it." Annie said, quickly dismissing the woman.

Petra hesitated for a short moment before leaving the bathroom halfheartedly.

Annie waited till she heard the door close. She went over to a the sink, taking a bottle filled with pink liquid in hand. She headed toward the bathtub turned on the black faucets and poured some liquid as the water started running. Steam and bubbles rose from the tub as Annie kept working around the bathroom, ignoring Mikasa who was standing by a large mirror in the corner.

"Take off your clothes and clean yourself. If you need help just call "Annie"." The blonde woman said as she put down some soft looking towels and bathrobes on a square velvet chair.

When she decided that she was done, Annie finally turned to speak to Mikasa who was still not responding.

"She didn't mean to harm you, she was worried that you may kill yourself. Honestly I don't care, If it's the last choice you've got who am I to deny you that too? So if you want to, go ahead, let them win." Annie said.

Mikasa swore she could hear anger in the layers of her indifferent tone. Holding Annie's gaze, she started peeling off the dress that clung to her tired body like a second skin, tainted with blood, spit and dirt.

"Can I stay?" Annie asked. Mikasa was standing bare next to her discarded dress and undergarments. Her skin was a map marked by large bruises all over. Giving the other woman no answer, she turned to the tub.

Annie watched as Mikasa calmly sank her body in the foamy water, not even flinching at the hot temperature. Grasping both her knees in her arms, she stared back at Annie.

Annie didn't move from her spot throughout the bathing session. Mikasa washed her sore limbs and cleaned her long, straight black hair. Annie had to admit that with all the filth removed, the young woman was truly appealing.

When she was done, Mikasa rose from the tub, not bothering to dry herself with a towel. Water dripping from her naked body formed a pattern that followed her to the main bedroom.

Annie watched in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa awoke from the now common nightmare, screaming with her lips shut. Her eyes stared a little too long at the silver canopy extending from the headboard in a half circle above her bed. A simple sheer drapery was cast haphazardly above the two parallel pieces, it had more aesthetic purpose than protective one. 

Slowly recovering from the vivid scenes, Mikasa took deep breathes to calm herself. Her eyes wouldn't stop blinking as if trying to repel any remaining images from behind her eyelids but instead various ones chose to play in her still foggy brain; all of these scenarios forcing her to recall all the details that could have made a turn in the tragic ending, all of these what ifs were twisting the fiery knife that was already buried deep in between her frail lungs.

Hadn't she attracted attention, had she dressed herself down, had she worn her hair up, had she stayed obediently at home most of the time instead of venturing through the city's alleys, looking for company, drawing predators instead...

A bitter bile formed in her throat, hot and suffocating. The pain felt almost alive inside her, feasting on any emotions left. All fragments of peace that she had desperately tried to clutch onto dissolved and rolled down her prominent pretty cheeks. She wanted to scream but forbade herself the privilege. Icy cold fingers promptly reached up, wiping away the dampness off of her face.

She could hear distant elated shouts from her window. Levi's men were training early again and they always seemed to enjoy their time while doing so. The voices were young and carefree and the more she heard the more she wished to drown into the plush mattress and sleep for a thousand years.

Mikasa dragged her body to the bathroom, feeling heavy and a little dazed. She stopped in front of the oval mirror and studied the sullen girl staring back in the reflection. Her thighs, barely hidden by yet another expensive looking silk nightgown have regained their milky white tone. 

She couldn't help but admit that she had recovered well ever since she let Petra do her job. The kind hearted woman had been taking care of her on a daily almost religious routine. 

Her face was once again an alabaster skin piece framed by inky tresses. However, each day, the bruise-like shadows underneath her eyes would darken and fatten. 

She craved dreamless sleep. 

Without breaking eye contact with her nemesis, Mikasa reached to the second drawer, taking a pair of scissors in her hand. The metal gripped tightly in her palm felt cold and real. For a moment, this was enough to calm her. 

Two long fingers reached out for a long lock, taking it by the end. Without a hint of indecision, Mikasa cut the silky length at her the jaw level. A flood of what felt as surreal memories filled her mind. Her father's head suddenly flashed in her thoughts. She recalled the vacant spot left where the hammer had hit, and it had hit hard.  
She didn't even flinch at the image instead she carried on the work on her hair with a detached expression. The wide hole looked different from all the silly, sugar coated images found in science books. It wasn't pink, there were no conversation bubbles. It was all blood and hair. And death.  
With every fainting lock of hair, a rush of memories filled her heart until it was on the verge of explosion only to withdraw at the soothing sound and feel of thick hair being chopped. Every snap of scissors tore to shreds the images. It was as if all these grim memories had been entangled with every hair that grew on her head. 

And so, by time a small puddle of hair had filled the toilet, Mikasa felt a gentle breeze kiss her nape and caress her lungs. 

She didn't know how long she stood there staring at her new image but was interrupted by a small feminine shriek from the open bathroom door. 

"What have you done to your hair?" Petra said with her hands covering her mouth. 

"I was bored."

"Oh, it...it doesn't look that bad, not at all. You could have called me though, I could have helped you." The redhead chastised in a motherly manner. 

Mikasa offered a small polite smile that didn't reach her eyes, another way of putting an end to their conversation. 

"Well you have thirty minutes to clean up and put on some clothes. Levi is expecting you for breakfast."

Mikasa stopped in her tracks at the mention of the name. 

"He came back late last night. It was a long trip but he still insisted on taking his breakfast downstairs at this hour. He should have slept longer, at this rate he will get sick. I told him..." 

Petra's voice faded away as Mikasa's mind chose to zone out her enamored musings.  
The woman was head over heels for her boss, everyone knew it but her. Or maybe she did but refused to acknowledge her feelings. Either way, Mikasa wasn't very interested in hearing about her gushing for the owner of the ornate cage she lived in.

It has been seven months since Mikasa stood before the mansion and the vast green lands and elegant sculptures scattered around the property, staring but not quite seeing, too lost to be fully aware of her surroundings. She had to admit that she sort of grew accustomed to the place she however, still wasn't used to the meals with Levi.  
When she first realized that she was to accompany the large crew, she didn't think that he was their captain. She thought that he was present on the behalf of another person, maybe someone older, rougher. As time went by, she learned many things and a few of them was that Levi was young, eccentric but strict and deeply respected from everyone she knew. 

Mikasa took her usual place, the first right seat on the small dining table. She was thinking about how the house seemed almost vacant in comparison to the vibrant energy outside when her musing was suddenly interrupted by heavy footsteps and echoing conversation coming from the corridors. 

Two figures stopped at the entrance of the dinning room. Levi was in a deep conversation with another man, the latter was sturdy and towering over him . Mikasa recognized the blond undercut and Aryan eyes. When Levi wasn't traveling everywhere, he was usually spending time with Erwin Smith in the study. Both formed a striking duo, they were the yin to the other's yang.

The blond man's eyes briefly landed on Mikasa before turning his focus again on Levi, without even as halting whatever subject he was discussing with the house lord.  
Levi, contrary to his interlocutor, was sporting dark clothes -as usual: long leather sleeved shirt, black straight jeans hugging his lean legs and black shiny shoes. It was evident that the pale man cared a great deal about his appearance and grooming, even if sometimes he looked as if he was mourning. His clothes always seemed to accentuate a deathly aura that seemed to emanate from him.

Mikasa still found it difficult to understand the relationship between Levi and Erwin. While the latter took orders from the smaller man, it was apparent to most that Levi trusted the man and his decisions.

"All right I see you later before I die from fucking starvation." Levi bid his farewell to Erwin before heading gracefully to his spot at the head of the table. 

Mikasa, feeling his eyes on her, forced her own eyes on the empty dish before her. She willed herself not to meet his strong gaze. 

"So, anything exciting during my absence?" Levi asked nonchalantly.

"Except your absence? Not that I know of." Mikasa said in a deadpan tone.

Levi looked at the girl a second too long before starting to fill her dish with toast and fruits.

"You're still as bratty as ever." 

Mikasa glared at him as he filled her glass with thick looking avocado juice.

"Did Mike mow that?" Levi asked with a malicious smirk.

"What?"

"Your hair, what happened to it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mikasa held a tall glass, base in her palm and gulped down cool water. She was already feeling irritated. 

She watched as Levi delicately handled the polished fork and knife, cutting down his crêpes in small bites before wrapping his thin lips around the fork. He moved slowly and easily and Mikasa thought about snakes, lithe creatures filled with venom. 

"Quit staring brat, and finish breakfast if you want to take a walk." 

Mikasa felt her eyes widening. She wasn't sure she heard him correctly but she couldn't quite ask him to repeat himself for fear of disappointment. 

Seven months she had been living here, confined in tall walls and marble pillars. She wasn't treated as a prisoner; most of Levi's crew were even friendly and often tried to cheer her up but trying to escape was another thing. 

There were armed guards and surveillance cameras located everywhere outside, keeping a close eye on anything that moves around the property. Furthermore, she didn't even know where the entrance gate's location was. She was certain that the dirt path on the left side of the mansion lead there but she didn't exactly know how far it would take or the obstacles she would have to face. She couldn't break away from the right side, a morning spent on the roof asserted her doubts, for all was there behind the tall trees was a vacant looking beach and of course the familiar men in black uniforms on patrol. 

She truly hoped that this walk would be an opportunity to have a brief but realistic idea on her chances of escape.

"Finish your breakfast." Levi repeated, interrupting her musing.

 

 

"Midnight is ready sir." 

"Thank you Auruo." 

Levi took the reins of his favorite horse, a strongly built coal-black Andalusian from the young man. He was pleased upon noting that his horse has obviously missed him.

"And Zephyr for the lady as instructed." Auruo offered Mikasa a stunning horse with light chestnut hair and a small mark in between its large nostrils. 

"I thought we were taking a walk." Mikasa calmly noted as she caressed the docile animal. 

"If you don't like it you can follow me on foot."

Levi looked small besides his tall black horse, his ghostly white hand made a sharp contrast against the sooty coat of Midnight. 

Levi slowly guided Mikasa's horse before giving her the reins. 

"Loose reins, just like that. You should never smother her, use the reins as a means to connect you two so that you could work together, don't use it to patronize her or try to take total control of her because then she'll freak out and things will get worse." Levi said looking at Mikasa. 

They started with a patient walk, giving Zephyr a chance to get accustomed to its young rider. Levi and Midnight moved like a single being, graceful, somber and knowing, and Mikasa tried with all her might to chase away the word beautiful that started forming in her mind. 

When Levi decided that Mikasa was feeling comfortable enough with Zephyr, he coaxed both their horses into a trot. Not only was Mikasa a natural but she seemed to enjoy the ride, a hint of a smile of her visage , not quite there but enough for Levi to know that taking out the horses was a good idea after all. 

As they progressed, the mansion grew smaller behind them. Mikasa noted a single large tree, a Weeping Willow standing alone in the middle of the flat green land. 

"Want to go faster?" Levi asked.

"Can we?" 

Levi pulled on Midnight reins who stood on on his back hooves looking mighty and imposing. The black beast let out a long deep neigh before galloping towards the tall trees at the distance. Mikasa coaxed her own horse to follow, relishing in the feel of the damp morning breeze clinging to her bare skin and breathing in the distant ocean smell combined with the fresh scent of grass, trees and other mysterious components of pure nature. 

Mikasa felt alive for the first time in months. 

Zephyr came to a gradual halt upon seeing the pale rider straddling Midnight, waiting in a dainty poise at the entrance of the woods. 

"We'll take it easy from here." Levi said to an exhilarated Mikasa.

 

"Where are we going?" Mikasa asked, avoiding a branch. 

They have been moving around tall trees and on green moss for quite a while now. It felt relaxing to spare her mind any thinking and to enjoy the scenery instead. 

"Not outside." Levi answered.

Levi watched as Mikasa's face changed to a grim look. Apparently, the outside world was a sensitive subject for the young woman. 

"I thought to show you around a bit. The area is nice once you get to know it better." Levi said.

As they kept moving forward, the sent of the ocean became stronger until they emerged from the darkness of the woods into a vast space where perfect small hills stood out.  
At the edge of the green surface, grass morphed into white sand which extended for many meters before welcoming the oncoming small waves softly grazing onto its shiny grains.  
Mikasa took a minute to appreciate the beauty of the region. It was as if she was on another planet, on another earth. All the paintings and drawings of landscapes in worn out books she used to daydream about for hours couldn't compare with the scenery before her. 

Levi hoped off Midnight, tying him to a tree and Mikasa followed, curious to explore every inch of the new-found spot. It was as cold and as misty as ever, but that only enhanced the beauty of the beach. It had a fatal and unusual comeliness to it. 

It wasn't until Mikasa took a few steps and noticed the several bunkers of sand and a distant pond that she realized where they were.

"That is Erwin Smith for you, the fucker likes his golf." Levi said.

"I've read about those in a book." 

"They have a book for fuckers?"

"Golf course." Mikasa replied, unamused.

"You know how to play?" Levi asked as he led the way to the beach.

"No. I like the view."

Mikasa kept up with his hurried pace. As they reached the sand, Levi started undoing his shoes and rolling up his pants. He made it clear that if Mikasa wanted to go near the water, she ought to do the same, and so she did. 

The water were icy cold but that didn't bother her, in fact Mikasa welcomed the regular feel of the waves against her bare legs. Mikasa kept her eyes cast down as she tried to recollect all the information that she had gathered so far from the ride.  
With the forest usually blocking most of the view from her bedroom window, this was her opportunity to make an estimated surmise of how far the property really expanded. It didn't seem that there would be any homes or other properties nearby. It really did feel as if they were on another planet and the feeling of thrill faded as hopelessness crept up. 

It wasn't until she bumped into Levi that she realized she'd been too lost again in the tangled webs of her brain to pay attention. While her body was on auto pilot, Levi had led them to the entrance of a cave. 

They climbed the big rocks that claimed home at the entrance of the cave. Their extremely slippery surface combined with the strong waves crashing around her ankles forced Mikasa to use both her hands to steady herself and climb the distance to the cave, shoes tied around her neck. She watched as Levi sauntered confidently with a hand clasping his shoes and the other dug deep in his pants pocket. She was silently thankful to be following from behind.

The air felt thick and warm inside the cave. A strong earthy smell lingered in the atmosphere, enveloping their two forms. She noticed with a sense of relief that they were stepping on soft sand instead of sharp rocks and shells. 

Levi didn't talk as he headed deeper inside the cavern between the murky enclosing walls. Mikasa kept looking up at the high ceiling barely figuring the shapes of pointy rocks looking like fangs ready to gnaw on any intruders. They glared at her from above. 

Suddenly and without a forewarning, the rocky passage gave way to a vast area where white soft sand bordered a crystal blue circle of water. What made the scenery so unique was the wide opening above, matching the shape of the natural pool, giving them a clear sight of the cloudy sky above and illuminating the rather large body of water.

Mikasa's toes stopped right at the edge of the perfect disk. There were no ripples, no waves and no movement. It looked like a mirror rather than water. Levi's reflection had an ardent stare set on the back of her head. Slowly and cautiously, as if worried to dissipate what might be a mirage, Mikasa dipped her toes in the clear water, surprised to find it almost lukewarm. 

A loud rustle coming from behind made her turn around. She was faced with Levi's back, made of immaculate skin and thick muscles.

"What are you.."

"I'm going swimming." Levi answered her unfinished question. 

He casually folded his shirt, placing it on top of his shoes. It wasn't until she caught sight of his midnight blue boxers that Mikasa realized what Levi was about to do.

"What are you doing?" She asked this time with more force. 

"I told you I'm going swimming." 

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" Mikasa suddenly realized how stupid her question sounded but couldn't help the offended tone to her voice. 

"Do you usually swim clothed?" Levi asked, standing on one foot while tugging on his pants. 

He finally stood up, clad only in those deep colored boxers that accentuated the paleness of his skin. He had an amused look on his eyes and the black haired girl knew that nothing good could come off this.  
Rosy thumbs hooked in his underwear waistband, Levi started slowly and obscenely lowering the piece of clothing.  
Mikasa's body turned promptly against her own will. It seemed surreal that she was in the same space as someone naked from the opposite sex. She tried to contain the heat that was slowly creeping up her face. 

A loud splash got her attention back. He was really bathing in the water. Mikasa decided that the man was either too cocksure or too mad, probably both. 

"You know, nun-Ackerman, it's safe to look." When Mikasa didn't move he proceeded "What? Are you honestly going to stay stagnate over there like a dead rat."

The young woman released an indignant huff but kept herself from saying anything. Any sign of vexation from her part would be a treat to his inflated ego. 

"Ackerman, if I wanted to have you, I would have done it months ago." Levi's voice sounded serious, too serious without a trace of teasing and Mikasa's body turned on its own to face him. 

Levi's eyes which usually had a lighter shade to grey to them looked blue as the water his face was halfway submersed in. 

"You should see how it looks like on a full moon." He said while swimming away. "Join me."

Mikasa glared at him even though she knew that he couldn't possibly see her with his back turned. 

"Come one Ackerman, aren't you done staring at me?"

"I don't feel like swimming." 

"You don't feel like it or are you too shy to take off your clothes? If it's any help, you're not my type." Levi said with a bored look on his face. 

"So you like men." Mikasa decided to play by the rules he set for once.

"No. I like blondes." 

"You mean Erwin Smith." 

"Jesus, just get in the fucking water you pervy brat."  
Mikasa allowed herself a hint of a smile at his irritated tone. She watched as he swam toward her. As he was getting nearer and his form underneath the water grew more defined, she immediately stepped back. When she realized he was getting out the water she looked away but stood in her place. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm getting my smokes. Do you want one?"

Mikasa didn't answer, gaze still set on the other side of the water, avoiding his bare form. Long fingers appeared before her eyes, offering a cigarette and at that moment, a reflection grew in Mikasa's mind.  
She was in a uncommon cave, standing by a natural pool that she wished to swim in being offered something she never tried. She knew that cigarette were bad, that is what she read in books. The same books which had sugar coated images about the human anatomy. Most of all she was in the middle of nowhere with the man who held her captive, the same man who was doing everything she thrived to do and experience. He not only owned her freedom but her unlived experiences as well; he actually basked in them, banalized them and made of them a routine.  
That was the moment Mikasa realized what a coward she was, and that was the moment Mikasa decided that she refused to feel fear. She refused to strip not out of timidity but out of dread of the post-poned, the inevitable. No matter what Levi said, he was who he was but the answer was right there, so simple: if he was to try anything, she will simply end his life and if she failed and were to be killed instead then so be it. She embraced this new found nothingness and suddenly felt lighter. And so turning to face Levi, fixing him in the eye, Mikasa slowly leaned forward, wrapping her plump lips around the thin cigarette. Levi didn't budge as he lit it for her, watching her inhale slowly, igniting the tobacco roll. Mikasa reached up to the cigarette at her lips, dexterously placing it between her thumb and index then sent a thick cloud of smoke blowing to Levi's impassive face.  
Lighting one for himself, Levi strolled lazily to the water, swimming on his back while looking at Mikasa with a raised eyebrow. She put out her half smoked cigarette and started undressing herself. When the last piece of clothing was discarded haphazardly, Mikasa walked to the water, hands casually by her sides to notice with a sense of satisfaction that Levi's expression had changed. His eyes roamed over her naked form, from her generous breasts to her toned abdomen all the way to the soft looking area between her snow-white thighs. She looked soft and hard in all the right places.  
She noticed that the water was so transparent she was able to discern the carpet of soft sand at the bottom. Launching her body, arms first, her form slid through the water almost lazily until she no longer felt the bottom. Dipping her hair back to the water to tame her now unruly locks, she brought down back her face to find herself looking at Levi.  
They swam in silence, sometimes further from each other and other times one circling another until the sun peeked at them from above and the light became too bright.  
Levi was the first one to swim out of the water, sitting down, elbows on bent knees. Mikasa joined him, taking a spot by his side while keeping a comfortable distance between them. She watched as droplets of water raced his forearm and entertained herself by guessing which one would make it to his knuckles. She was at the fourth round when he finally spoke. 

"If I knew you were more comfortable naked I would have confiscated your clothes long ago." Levi said.

"Why do you always make crude jokes?" 

"It is only crude if you think it is crude. I have no one to impress so why should I pretend to be holly?"

"I'm going to get ready." Mikasa was about to stand up when Levi grabbed her by the arm. 

"Sit down Ackerman." 

"Didn't have enough of me naked?"

"Sit down till you dry then you can put on your clothes. What kind of primitive animal are you?"

"I thought there was no one to impress?" Mikasa asked impatiently. 

"You'll catch a cold."

A sense of nakedness went through the girl's form and she unconsciously hugged herself.

"Did you make any friends at the mansion?" 

She wasn't sure if he was trying to make a small talk or if he was genuinely interested but she decided to answer nonetheless. 

"No friends. Petra is nice. Annie is nice. The boys are nice."

"What boys?"

"Eren, Armin and the tall one..Jean."

"Ah, the troublemakers." 

Mikasa noted that his voice softened at the mention of his men. 

"How long have they been working for you?"

"It depends on who you're talking about. The troublemakers have been on for about eight years now. Petra and some others for longer."

"Eight years. They look young."

"They're still brats. They'll always be." Levi finally turned his face to meet her gaze since they started their conversation. "Come one brat, you're all dry now. Even your nipples are hard."  
Mikasa stood up, hands at her sides. His comment didn't bother her. 

 

 

The mansion grew bigger as the Andalusian horses galloped against the wind. Levi was right. Mikasa's body had dried enough to wear her clothes without them clinging uncomfortably to her skin, but her hair was still wet from the swimming session and she felt her scalp freezing on the ride back.  
They stopped in front of a group of Levi's men. Mikasa recognized a few faces. Armin, a short blonde young man with a boyish face. His close friend Eren was sitting next to him on the grass, the edges of his chocolate colored bangs grazing his wide azure eyes. They were reading yet another book about travel. Jean was with them, he looked at Mikasa with a warm smile on his face before waving at her. 

"Enjoyed the beach Mikasa?" Jean asked.

"Yes thank you." Mikasa answered as both she and Levi hopped off their horses. 

Auruo stepped to take the reins to take their horses back to the stable.

"Kirschtein! You're in charge of the horses." Levi ordered. 

Jean reluctantly moved to obey the orders while Armin and Eren chortled. 

"Yes Jean, you should look after each other." Eren said jokingly under the murderous look of Jean. 

It wasn't until she felt a heavy gaze set on her that Mikasa realized that Petra was only a few meters away from her. Mikasa felt uneasy under her scrutinizing eyes and unusual expression. She had a small scowl on her normally cheerful face.

"Levi!" Erwin was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the entrance door. "Can I borrow you for a minute?"  
Levi excused himself, joining the blonde man before heading inside the residence side by side. 

Mikasa turned to look at Petra only to find her gone. Part of her wondered if she had imagined the scowl on the woman's angelic face. 

After she got rid of the salt and sand with a scalding quick shower and wearing a new set of warm and comfortable clothes, Mikasa headed out to the back of property. 

The large kitchen downstairs had two entrance and could be accessed from either inside the house or from the back garden where wooden benches were set for group picnics. A large, crystal clear swimming pool framed by beige marble laid quietly untouched in the middle of the freshly mowed grass.  
Most of Levi's men and women kept each other company either on the benches or against a large tree that would offer shade on days of heat.  
"Mikasa!" Annie yelled and the rest of the group followed in various welcoming chants and pleasantries.  
Annie was clad in a yellow sportsbra with grey crossback straps, exposing the lines of her well earned abs. Her blonde locks were held up in their usual fashion, a small, tight and practical chignon and a few loose hair grazing the sides of her oval face. Her eyes looked alight and Mikasa guessed that it was due to the workout session. Her long legs were covered by short leggings that clung to her skin, allowing her freedom of movement. She had two long swords in hand. The blades were thick and sharp, and where ordinary swords were pointed at the edge, the ones she had in hand were flat, keeping the same structure to the very end. 

"Did you see the beach?" Annie smiled at Mikasa and most of the group wore an incredulous look on their faces. 

"Yes. Nice blades."

"Yeah they are." Annie agreed. She suddenly threw one at Mikasa who caught it easily as if it wasn't the first time she held the sword in her hand. 

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Armin stated with a worried look. 

"It's heavier than most swords but with a little practice, you eventually get used to it." Annie instructed.

Mikasa gave it a try and indeed, it felt weighty. Without a forewarning, a flood of images filled her mind as she was taken back to a time that almost didn't seem real.  
A little girl, hair black as hers but longer in length in the garden of a lovely home. The child found a stick and imagining herself a brave knight fought heroically against the bushes and branches, that were actually tall dragons and vile monsters coming to conquer her parents house. 

"Mikasa honey, don't ruin momy's flowers."

"Yes mama."

"And put down the stick, lunch is ready."

"Yes mama."

"Wash your hands first."

"Yes mama."

"Mikasa" A concerned voice brought her back to reality. The day was getting cloudier. Eren had his hand on her shoulder and she tried to focus on the words coming from his lips. 

"Mikasa, are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should.."

A quick metal move followed by a whoosh sound interrupted Eren. There was a still moment where no one moved, the constant sound of the rising wind was the only evidence that time hadn't stopped. The spell was broken when a thick branch fell heavily upon Eren's mane. 

 

 

"Eren, Eren are you ok? Please answer me." 

Mikasa's voice was frantic covering Armin's attempts at calming her and various chuckles and laughter.  
She let out a long held sigh of relief when two turquoise hues started moving from left to right, confused but very much alive. The blood that had frenetically been pulsing through her brain, setting an aching tempo against both her temples seemed to ease its way through her veins, allowing her to feel normal again. 

"What happened?" Eren sat up, immediately regretting his decision as floating red dots covered his vision. 

"You blacked out." Reiner, a burly man with an intimidating face answered him. His arms were crossed and he looked as if he had been laughing for quite some time now. 

"What?"

"Eren, Mikasa split..well accidentally split the branch which fell on your head and you fainted." Armin said apologetically. 

"Eren, I'm really sorry I didn't think the swing would actually cut the branch." Mikasa apologized. 

Seeing Eren's eyes rolling in their sockets before crumbling down like a lifeless puppet in front of her made her stomach churn. She stood frozen for a full minute midst the bodies moving to help him before regaining full control of her senses. 

"That was a strong swing. Maybe you aren't as delicate as you look." said a freckled brunette with a lovely caramel skin, short straight hair held at the nape in a ponytail and a cheeky smirk. 

"Leave the girl alone, Ymir." Reiner retorted.

"Hey Mikasa, can you cut through something other than a branch? You know something that could actually defend itself." Ymir continued teasing.

"God damn it, Ymir." Reiner chastised her.

"What? I'm just saying, it could be fun, here let's do a round for fun." 

"Seriously leave th.."

"Let's." Mikasa interrupted Reiner. 

Ymir was taller than herself and she could see the prominent muscles through her tight white shirt.  
Annie handed Mikasa the second blade before stepping back with the rest, forming a circle as they watched the two young women prepare for the duel. 

Mikasa felt a rush of adrenaline surge through her body. She noticed Ymir's sluggish footing work and felt thankful for her dad to have taught her a few steps of ballroom dancing. 

The first blow was delivered by Ymir, strong and confident. Two blades falling down, blocked from underneath with a loud metal sound by a single blade. Ymir looked taken aback by Mikasa's forearm strength but quickly recovered from the shock.  
Mikasa ignored the cheers and shouts surrounding them. The blades no longer felt heavy in her palm, she saw the weapons as part of her, metallic arms that grew from her wrists and envisioning herself as semi human unleashed a coursing feeling of thrill in her veins.  
Leaping toward Ymir, forcing the latter to retreat, Mikasa rained a series of jabs and swings. The taller girl felt her arms stamina decrease against the strength of Mikasa's hits, pushing her further and further back until the circle of audience grew oval to make more room for their swordfight.  
Mikasa caught sight of a bench behind Ymir and curved their progress to the right so that her opponent would be standing near the picnic settee instead of tripping on it. Ymir's moans and exasperated cries filled the place and Mikasa knew that it was time to end this. She knew that the freckled girl focused on her arms performance and ignored everything else, like a stiff actor only using a downstage.

"Ymir, hold tight and fight back." A petite blonde with clear blue eyes shouted in encouragement. 

Ymir was too focused on the unexpectedly challenging parrying. Her mind was lost between the swift blows that didn't give her time to think and the ringing of steel against steel that she could feel reverberating in her tightly clutched pommels.  
She didn't notice how Mikasa had slowly positioned her body near the bench so she was without a doubt taken by surprise when the pale skinned woman used the wooden seat as a support for her foot to spring off the ground, tricking Ymir into thinking that she was targeting her right flank. It was too late when Ymir ducked to her left trying to dodge the blow which never came, yet even though she didn't see Mikasa pirouetting in the air right above her head, she did hear the loud and clear inhuman growl just before she felt the cold of the sharp steel against her neck.

Their audience stood agape, looking at Mikasa in awe and none of them was sure how to react.

"Lunch time you brats." Levi barked at the men and women who promptly dismissed themselves in fear of his wrath. 

"Ackerman, follow me now."

Mikasa slowly released Ymir's body from the steel lock that she caged her upper body in. When the freckled girl faced her, she saw a devilish glint in her brown eyes. 

"See, I told you it would be fun."

Mikasa couldn't help the frown forming on her face. She threw the blade at Annie's feet before promptly heading to where Levi was seated.

 

The white dining table by the swimming pool was already set. Crystal blue glasses and shiny silver cutlery on an immaculately white tablecloth waiting to be used for what could only be an equally lavish meal.

"That was not half bad Ackerman." Levi stated as Mikasa took a seat facing him. "How did you master the blade?"

Mikasa kept silent as two comely young women in black uniforms served food and drinks and she didn't speak either when they left.

"What's wrong Ackerman?" Levi asked, pushing for an answer of her part. 

He knew that even the girl ought to be surprised by her sudden strength. He knew she was a fighter, the first time he lay eyes on her he knew it. It was mostly the reason why he felt drawn to Mikasa, not because of how singular her beauty was to the eye for indeed that face would take any person by surprise -even the brats here spoiled her and no one could resist her charms, no he was drawn to her because of the bruises and scars covering her skin, like war scars, earned and deserved. She really was a fighter. Her dangerous serenity enhanced her beauty and Levi hated to admit that it frustrated him at times. 

"You're not goi..." It wasn't until he noticed her clenched jaw and fists that Levi knew that something was really wrong. 

"I could have..I could have saved them." Mikasa whispered.  
Levi watched with a grave expression as she broke, detached yet cracked. 

"I could have..I could..now, but then, I couldn't.." Mikasa kept muttering. With every word spoken her tone would turn more and more frantic but Levi watched in silence. 

Suddenly, Mikasa's bulging eyes regained their perfectly detached, distant look. 

"I could have saved my parents but I didn't. I have the strength to do it yet they died. In vain." Mikasa stated calmly. 

"I won't console you Ackerman but right now you're being a fucking idiot."

"I'm not, don't even dare come up with excuses" Mikasa shouted at him but he didn't even budge.

"Just because you beat Ymir doesn't mean that you're strong enough to win a fight, unarmed, against Pixis men and that is why, Ackerman you're an incredible idiot."

"Of course, you'd know better.." Mikasa whispered, abhorrence clouding her stare.

"What does that even mean?"

"Nothing." 

"Coward." Levi responded as he saw her rage taking over her face. "Good, let her feel something." He thought to himself.

"No, no you're the coward for making a fortune by selling souls, killing people and destroying families. You and that bald criminal are the cowards for living in this luxury while the other girls must be living in hell; you're the coward for building your happiness on the account of innocent people. Don't you dare call me a coward again, Levi." Mikasa hadn't realized that she had been yelling until she felt intruding eyes gawking at her. She could have cared less of what the two maids thought of her yet Levi was the one to dismiss them. 

She noted that he still didn't lose his cool and that bothered her to no end, that bored expression on these eyes was bordered by tired lines caused by what probably was numerous sleepless nights.  
She longed to see his mask slip and break, she wished to strip him of his haughtiness and disdain. 

"Ackerman. You seem to be strongly misinformed. I do not work "with" Pixis. I could care less for what Pixis does on his spare time. I could care less for what any of my clients do. I wish I could say I didn't know he sold people in the underground city but I can't, just like I can't say that I don't know worse people than him. You are right though, these girls are probably in hell, lucky enough to not to be torn apart to have their vital organs sold to royals and nobles but probably still in another kind of hell. Yet here you are, alive and well, healed and strong and what are you doing? Being a spoiled fucking brat."

"You mean to tell me that I have to kiss your ass and be grateful that you have locked me up in a comfortable cage?" Mikasa asked, feeling furious. 

"Woman, you need to wake up. You've been given to me as a fuck toy, a thing for my pleasure. Have I ever treated you as such?" Levi asked. 

Mikasa didn't answer him but her cold eyes were still challenging him. 

"I never did and my actions can only prove this and you know why? Because anyone who sets foot in my property is treated with dignity, everyone lives here like a family. Now you could be grateful to me or God or any other fucking entity you believe in but there is one thing you will eventually understand, you should make this second chance worth it because the other girls who knelt by your side didn't have it, I can guarantee you that they wish more than anything to have this chance but they didn't. Don't insult them, don't spit on their faces by sitting here and having an existential crisis where you could actually be doing something"

Mikasa sat down slowly, the weight of his words crushing her back and smothering her core. She thought she was the victim in this story yet the roles seemed to be twisted.  
No tears were shed and her fury died down though she herself felt deadened. After what felt like a decade of silence she looked up at him and she saw him, truly saw the man she'd been living with for the past months.  
He looked so young and old at the same time. His face was small giving him a boyish aura but the lines, the deep lines underneath the eyes were untold stories, those oddly alluring drooping eyes, red rimmed and crestfallen. 

"Speed." Mikasa finally said. "It's easier to master the swords if you swing fast while holding them tightly. When you swing fast you can't really feel the weight."

"That is smart." Levi noted, his tone neutral. 

They were served coffee after their lunch. The silence felt oddly comfortable and natural as Mikasa's eyes wandered to the mansion's windows.  
Life inside seemed lively. Armin was trying to break up yet another fight between Jean and Eren. Christa, the short blonde girl who had been encouraging Ymir during the duel was now making her a flower crown and Annie was sitting next to Reiner and another tall young man, enjoying beers.  
Mikasa thought about what Levi said. Everyone inside the mansion did act like a family. She didn't really know what she was supposed to feel or what to make of this situation. This conversation had been the longest she'd ever heard of words from Levi. For now, she strangely felt at peace and if only for a fraction of time, she wanted to keep it this way, undisturbed.

"Mikasa." 

Electricity shot through her as she felt her body literally  
jolt to stiffness. 

"You want to run away it is only human natural reaction." 

She kept silent at his statement. She didn't think she would be able to lie successfully to him. 

"Have you ever wondered why you wanted to run? Maybe because you feel that you're meant to do it, it is the normal thing to do. Where would you go? Who would you go to? How will you survive? Will you be able to have enough strength or luck to survive if you'd encounter Pixis men again or even other men who want to do you harm? Would you be ready to face them. If you want to leave I won't stop you." 

Her dark eyes met his, patient and thoughtful. 

"But I would like it if you could stay to really think about what you want, not what you're supposed to want."

"I know what I want. I don't know how to get it." Mikasa answered him.

"What do you want Ackerman?"

"I want revenge." No tears, no anger. A simple fact spoken midst the sudden rising gust of wind. She didn't bother to tuck back the wild locks covering her face and he didn't seem to care for the maids rushing to them from the distance to clean the poured drinks on the table. 

"Then you'll get revenge." He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update and thank you for all the love. 
> 
> PS: Smoking's bad kids, mmkay


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains smut. Enjoy.

The life of a fan must be tragic. You are to be stuck to a ceiling and to be given the illusion of superiority, there up high irreproachable you believe to be. You depend on the existence of a bricked limit.They give you a panoramic view of the room, the same room that you will never leave so you spend days and nights staring back at the ground. You spin and spin and spin yet your moves are measured and planed for you. You heat yourself to cool others and then comes the time when you are replaced by a newer, shinier fan, as if you never were. Recycled, deteriorated, who knows what will happen to you.  
Mikasa wondered briefly if she was losing her mind, or perhaps she was just too bored. 

The sound of the silence filling the lounge room, which was once soothing, began to physically hurt her brain and ear drums. Silence in the mansion was unnatural. She looked at the wall clock, still unused to reading the hour from such an uncommon gadget. How come that even a mere clock in this household could be intimidating. Three long black arms with feeble light coming from underneath each one were stretched on the wall. No glass, no frame. The longest one was sliding gracefully around and around, chased every once in a while by the minute hand.  
Mikasa wished the glowing clock would tick.  
It was 4:30 already and still dark outside. Too late to get more sleep, too early to get breakfast.  
Four days had passed since her small adventure with Levi and not a single night did she have a nightmare. Her eyes, however, would open on their own before wee hours, prompting her to leave her bed and to go for a run at the backyard. It didn't bother her really. After a long shower she would witness the birth of a new day, how strings of light would splash colors across the landscape while the birds sang their early morning songs.  
Her skin felt cold. The beads of sweat which were racing down her limbs minutes ago have dried and nurtured goosebumps. Levi would tell her to take a shower but Levi wasn't awake yet.  
"You can't sleep again?" Annie's face hovered over hers.  
Mikasa didn't blink as she studied the blonde woman's face upside down. She wasn't a striking beauty and there was something sad about her face but Mikasa couldn't deny that she was indeed attractive.  
"Come with me."  
"I don't want to move." Mikasa answered, looking at the fan slowly rotating above them.  
"We can work out at the gym. You never been to the gym." Annie coaxed. Upon seeing Mikasa's thoughtful stare, she took her by both hands, pulling her to a sitting position.  
"I've never been to the gym before." Mikasa said before facing Annie in the dark. 

*****

They had been walking silently on perfectly mowed grass for more than five minutes now. The first signs of morning cast a shy and gentle light across the landscape. As they left the gardens  
margining the mansion, a guard calmly walked towards them. After a few hushed words exchanged with Annie, he returned to his patrolling position. Annie guided them east, towards the sea. Hill after hill, the salty smell of the ocean grew stronger and the wind brisker. The blonde woman kept silent the whole time and Mikasa felt at ease.  
She remembered like a blurred dream bits and parts of her excursion with Levi from three days ago. It seemed surreal that they had swam unclothed together. Nothing has changed after their talk, he would still pester her every time they had a meal together, she would always fire a witty riposte at him and he would always excuse himself once Erwin Smith would appear.  
Something though had changed, she couldn't quite put it into words but she didn't feel alone anymore.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as a large building, sleek and stately rose to view. Mikasa stopped for a moment to take in the impressive view of the minimalist architecture.  
The building was shaped in asymmetrical walls covered in wood adorned by large floor to ceiling window glasses. As they rounded the building to go up the few stairs that led to the glass entrance door, Mikasa could already hear energetic music blaring from inside. 

At first glance, the cavernous place seemed deserted. Rows and rows of unused treadmills, spinning machines, cardio machines and other complex looking machines and equipment that the young woman has never seen before. Scattered in the middle were various power cages and benches of all sizes and lengths. Ceiling high mirrors covering the walls were interrupted by racks holding various types and shades of weighs waiting to be used. Mikasa was about to wonder what exactly was the purpose of the music playing in a vacant place until she heard muffled voices without a doubt coming from behind the thin wooden wall that seemed to divide the space.  
As they walked beyond the ceiling high wooden panel, the two women were greeted by the sight of familiar faces in sports outfits instead of their usual uniforms.  
"Mikasa!" Jean welcomed her. Upon hearing her name, both Reiner and Eren stopped their practice and turned to smile at the women while Armin waved.  
Reiner, Eren and Jean were only clad in dark sports shorts, traces of perspiration racing along their defined muscles. What really pulled Mikasa though was all the heavy bags, speed bags and other fight simulators scattered in the space around them. She felt drawn to them and longed to explore how sturdy they were.  
"We saw you guys coming from the window. It looks windy out there." Armin was in a cheerful mood as always and while Eren and Reiner were looking flushed and out of breath still holding a combat position; and even Jean whose skin glistened with sweat beads was holding a jump rope, the gentle voiced blonde looked perfectly collected, sitting cross legged on the padded floor.  
Mikasa was more taken by her surrounding at this side of the gym. It had more than she could have imagined.  
"Armin, twenty five push-ups now." Annie ordered, brushing away some blonde fallen locks off her face.  
"But.."  
"Now or I'll let Levi know that you've been here without activating your bracelet."  
"No, ok, fine I'll do the push-ups." Armin looked already defeated as he pushed a few buttons on an odd looking orange bracelet.  
Upon further investigation, Mikasa realized that each of them had a bracelet of their own with a different vivid color. She remained unfazed by the conversation going around her as she took by her surroundings and was only woken from her stance by Reiner's resounding laughter at Armin's pout and deplorable expression. The bulky man heavily shoved Eren as a sign to proceed their training.  
"Hey Annie, shouldn't you be training yourself?" Reiner asked, meeting Eren's strong jabs in his punch mitts.  
"I will, I wanted to show Mikasa around first."  
"How about you let Eren do that, it's been a long time since you practiced your hand to hand combat." Reiner said, oblivious to Eren's groans and grunts. The Emerald eyed young man suddenly stopped at the mention of his name.  
"Yeah I could do that." Eren smiled at Mikasa.  
"Alright, put on your hand-wraps blondie." Reiner said, dismissing Eren.  
The blonde woman opened her mouth but refrained from saying anything as she watched the pair leave. 

The young man kept his knuckles and hands protected, not bothering himself to put on a shirt. He lead the black haired woman out of the combat area towards the center of the gymnasium.  
As Mikasa admired his lean muscled back, she thought to herself that he was too tall and too young to be living in this mansion. Most of them were anyway. They stopped at the spot where the wooden wall ended which gave the two an overview of the whole gymnasium.  
"You've seen the fitness and bodybuilding area, right?" Eren asked gesturing towards the left side of the wall.  
"Yes, that is where we came from." Mikasa replied.  
"Good. The equipment is mostly tactile and offers extensive user data to help you in your training and your diet without needing a coach. It also saves your stats into an account that could be accessed through any other machine in the gymnasium. This data is eventually sent to higher authorities who after studying the data distributes tasks according to our physical capabilities. It's an easier way to say that Armin is fucked all the time because Captain Levi and Smith know that he's not doing that great at the gym. Though he's really good in other areas."  
"Isn't it tyrannical that shorty and blondie get you to do all the work while monitoring you like cattle?" Mikasa asked the boy with a frown.  
"They train here and have their own accounts too so.." Eren smiled brightly "Captain Levi is a great person and he always help us out if any of us have difficulties..."  
"What are these balls for?" Mikasa pointed at some colorful balls behind them.  
"Ah yeah, both Captain Levi and Erwin Smith like practicing yoga." Eren saw her puzzled expression as a sign to further explain "It's really helpful for more flexibility in fight." He offered meekly.  
Mikasa's eyebrows were still raised, undecided between surprise or humour but decided against further comment on the eccentric duo and decided to head to the glass sliding door at their left. A few tables and comfy looking lounges had been set up outside on the patio, facing the beach on this grey almost stormy day.  
"There are usually more people later in the morning." Eren explained. "You can also help yourself out with snacks and drinks at the bar there." He said, pointing at the corner where a line of vending machines sat in a spotless, untouched kitchen behind a counter bar.  
"Let me show you the rest, this place is really big." Eren said as he took Mikasa by the hand. 

Eren was right. The gymnasium was indeed very large, especially when he led her through a small entrance ,nestled between the counter bar and the sauna room, which led to the other half of the gymnasium that was even larger than the section they've been in and Mikasa thought that it would take her time to get used to all of these hallways and doors. He showed her the indoor basketball, football and tennis courts along with the indoor pool in an all glass part of the building. Eren said that everyone liked to swim when it was raining or sometimes even snowing outside and that the view looked breathtaking through the wall length windows giving a beautiful caneva of tall trees dusted in white and the unique sight of sprinkled white dots on the creased gloomy ocean. Mikasa was surprised to find herself looking forward to experiencing this.  
"This is the locker room, we have guest lockers. You can use one of them to change if you wish to train with us today. The others will be here soon." Eren said before leaving her alone to her thoughts.  
Mikasa opened a guest locker and put on some shorts and a sports bra which actually fit.  
Her mind drifted to Levi and she felt a strange feeling beginning to fill her upper body, overwhelming her. It felt like drinking water after days of thirst, the way it flew through your body and you would know exactly where it was racing. She thought of their meals together and wondered briefly if he were to take breakfast alone this morning, if he would notice her absence, if he would scoff and go on about his day or ask about her. At the latter consideration she instantly put a kickboxing glove clad hand flat on her heart as it throbbed, sending vibrations through her chest. It was an unknown feeling to Mikasa that, one that loomed uneasiness around her and she believed that punching the heavy bags waiting outside the locker room would help her annihilate it.  
Mikasa left the locker room and headed toward the combat area. Laughter, music and echoes resonated through the vast space and Mikasa looked up to the ceiling. It looked as if it was  
raining light. Suspended satiny metal chandeliers were hanging mid air only held by barely visible threads, floating in space. Lowering her gaze, Mikasa caught sight of the group training each other, exchanging pleasantries every once in a while.  
Shy rays of sunlight peeked from the thick clouds to lit their moving forms and Mikasa's feet headed to the combat area to join them.  
The few stripes soon became full wide puddle of light in which their sweaty bodies basked. By then, more people have joined them at the gym, briefly greeting Mikasa before heading to the lockers to change for their morning exercise. A girl around her age if not slightly older, with a prominent accent and sun kissed skin lingered by Mikasa's side, often making a flattery about her strength or endurance. Her name was Sasha. The short answers given by Mikasa never discouraged her from always trying to start a conversation. She was soon joined by a young man who was not unfamiliar to Mikasa. She usually saw him from her bedroom window relaxing along Eren and Armin on their breaks. Mikasa wasn't that close to them, often politely answering their small talk but from what Mikasa could presume, him and Sasha were very close, and very much alike too.  
"Connie, you're growing older but you're still shorter than me. I'm afraid I would accidentally step on you someday." Sasha said jokingly as Connie shoved her playfully.  
"Oh Connie, birthday boy, excited for tomorrow?" Reiner asked in a ragged breath as he continued his push-ups.  
"Another opportunity for me to get drunk, why not." Connie said with a sly smile. He switched his weighs to heavier ones before turning to Mikasa seemed to give Annie a hard time in standing still with her impressive jabs landing in the punching mitts without ever halting.  
"M..Mikasa, will you be come tomorrow?" Connie asked timidly.  
"Of course she'll come you idiot; she lives here after all." Jean quickly answered him.  
"It's going to be so much fun, no one is allowed to leave before midnight." Sasha said, a large grin on her cheery face, ponytail swaying side to side as she ran on the treadmill.  
"You didn't take your breakfast." The nonchalant voice uttered from behind Mikasa.  
The woman turned to look at Levi, a feeling of edginess taking hold of her gut. There he was standing, dandy as ever in his neat white shirt with silver lines running across the chest, midnight blue sports shorts that were short enough to reveal his robust kneecaps and strong calves, his face was an expression of false neutrality tending toward pompousness. Standing beside him was Erwin Smith, looking tall as ever, his broad shoulders and imposing frame covering Mikasa's view, making an odd contrast with the serious yet gentle face staring back at her.  
"You could faint without breakfast let alone train for hours without being fed properly?" Levi's words were reprimanding her but his dark stare was shooting daggers at Annie whose eyes were cast on the floor. The gym grew silent apart from the background lively yet ill-timed music. Even Sasha's bright face looked stern.  
"I wanted to see the gym. Besides, Jean gave me a snack from the vending machine" Mikasa simply offered.  
"You could have waited at least until after breakfast."  
"I didn't want to."  
Mikasa couldn't quite comprehend why traces of apprehension were painted on everyone's face. Eren's olive colored eyes were gaping at her in horror. Erwin Smith seemed to be the only person in the room who didn't look as concerned. In fact, his eyes which had been darting between Levi and Mikasa had a hint of amusement to them.  
"You're hard headed as ever." Levi said with a raised eyebrow, "thirty minutes everyone before we head back!"  
As if a spell was broken, the gym sprung back to life as everyone continued their training only now with a sense of sobriety. Levi and Erwin both head to the lockers but not before the pale man cast a final chilling look at Annie and Mikasa realizes that she had never seen him act this way and the knot in her stomach tightened further.

*****

The sun was completely out in the sky and it was not yet noon. It seemed as if the whole world was repainted by vivid colors, brighter and merrier ones.The excited screams and chatter filled the air around her as the large group walked its way back to the mansion. Erwin and Levi, silent as usual briskly led the way followed by the rest of them. Mikasa walked along Armin and Eren as they discussed with Connie and Sasha more details about the birthday party. Sasha was right, the event sounded big. She turned to look at the blonde woman matching her steps.  
Annie had been more silent than usual since she had been silently scolded by Levi.  
"Are you going tomorrow?" Mikasa asked her casually.  
"I am and so are you." Annie said with a rare smile.  
"Don't I get to have a choice?"  
"You do but the noise won't let you sleep anyway."  
"You should help us prepare tomorrow for the party, it's part of the fun." Armin said as he looked up at her, the blue of his eyes looking lighter today.  
"I hope the weather stays warm, that way we can move the games outside." Eren said, a boyish grin adorning his face.  
"Good, you already lose in the cold weather now you can lose on a warm night too." Ymir said with a smirk.  
Mikasa bit her bottom lip but couldn't help as her lips stretched into a smile. She welcomed the warm rays as they caressed her face and the cozy noise coming from the other. She welcomed it and she enjoyed it all. 

*****

The merry crew rounded the building, taking a shortcut to their quarters while Levi, Erwin and Mikasa continued their way to the mansion. Only when a cool whiff caressed their bare limbs as they stepped into the spacious entrance hell had they realized how truly warm the weather was outside.  
"Go take a shower and join us for some brunch." Levi said.  
Mikasa thought of a witty comeback but felt strangely flustered at the presence of the tall blonde man. She feared that any pleasantry might come off as childish but most of all she didn't know why she cared at all. One thing she knew and hated to admit was that she did care. Without further thought, she headed towards the staircase. She decided that she did needed scalding water in her skin.  
Mikasa was about to open her bedroom door when she heard light footsteps coming her way. Her eyes met green ones framed by red hair. Mikasa noted that something was off about Petra's eyes. They didn't seem kind or amused as she was used to them, instead the redhead glared at her without halting her quick steps before disappearing down the hall.  
It took Mikasa a long moment till her eyes started burning and she realized that she needed to blink, that she needed to move. She quietly slipped into her bedroom, locking her door while her lips were forming a round shape of utter surprise.  
Mikasa was young but wasn't clueless to the mysteries of the world. She knew that Petra was infatuated by her captain. She had been acting coldly towards her since she and Levi came back from the excursion. Petra couldn't have known what happened between them. Mikasa pondered as she opened the faucets and testing the steamy water, "technically, nothing happened between us", she thought to herself. True they had swam with unclothed but only because it was more practical. Besides, she didn't see his naked form and even though he saw hers, he didn't show any extreme reaction nor did he attempt anything. The thought suddenly made her feel...sad. She shook her head, determined to not over think things. She decided under the burning water, that after all, Petra's emotional issues and drama were none of her business.

*****

"I'm not saying you can't hang out outside, I'm saying make sure to take care of yourself, I trust you're old enough to feed yourself Ackerman."  
Mikasa released a long sigh as Levi continued his nagging about the morning accident. Erwin Smith, who, in a rare occurrence joined them at the table for brunch was sitting quietly, the hint of a smirk on his lips as he watched Levi pouring juice in Mikasa's glass. He was as neat as the man besides her who was too busy reciting a monologue more to himself than to anyone else.  
Erwin, with his parted glossy hair at the side, light blue shirt that matched his crystal eyes and spotless white denim pair of jeans, sat quietly as poised as a well bred maiden, waiting for Levi to finish his performance before touching his plate. Every now and then, the man and the young woman would exchange, what she was certain of, a conspiratory look or an amused smile.  
Even though he had only muttered a few words of courtesy, Mikasa felt at ease with him.  
"Why not the library, you like books don't you?" Levi asked, waking Mikasa from her trance.  
"The library here hosts a large number of rare books. It's also a quite peaceful place." Erwin said smiling. His tone, slow but confident.  
"That is a good idea. It's been a while since I read a book." Mikasa said, her stare fixing a murky colored painting behind Erwin.  
"You should go after you finish brunch. Now eat." Levi said.  
They were too immersed in their dishes along with the rather soothing sound of utensils against the expensive Chinese porcelain when Erwin's voice broke the silence.  
"Regarding your wishes Ms.Ackerman, I believe Levi and I came up with a plan."  
"You mean.." Mikasa inquired, looking at Levi.  
"Erwin knows everything as he is a great strategist. You can't not expect him to take part of your plans of revenge. Unless you weren't serious about it." Levi said.  
"What? Of course I am serious." Mikasa answered before turning her gaze to the tall man before her "I am ready to do anything to punish those who killed my family and abducted me." She said with a decisive tone.  
Erwin let out the first real smile since they sat at the table before proceeding.  
"Of course seeing as this mission is something personal to you, I expect your presence with us when we take action."  
"I expect the same. Actually, I'd rather assume that my role would be of of high importance in whatever plan both of you have decided to execute." Mikasa answered him.  
"We'll see Ackerman. Everyone will be assigned to what he or she is good at. It's all team work in this house. "Levi said, his digits stroking the fringe of his ivory napkin, "but I'm sure you'll be interested to know that we found the original clients. Pixis was but a mere the traffic agent. Members of our team followed the middle man who bought the girls along with most slaves on the market from the underground district. It turned out, this man was the general contractor for a private club for slave owners. They keep people there for sexual gratifications, some have one owner, some have many. Since this place is where the growth of demand is coming from, it will be our mission target which will force traffic agents to halt their operations. That until we deal with them later."  
"I thought we were going to deal with Pixis first." Mikasa asked.  
"It's part of the plan Ackerman." Levi simply said.  
"Ms.Ackerman, getting rid of Pixis will not bring any major change. In other words, there will be other men like him impelling the same tragic faith on innocent individuals and families like yours. If we deal with the club first, not only will we be able to save lives, stop Pixis and other men like him, we will be able to change the game as a whole. Wouldn't you agree that it is the best kind of vengeance?" Erwin said with a solemn expression.  
"I do. Levi, what is your gain in this?" Mikasa suddenly turned to the pale man at her side. She knew he had offered her a helping hand to get justice, however now that she'd seen how invested both these men were in it, she felt genuinely curious why they would invest time and clearly money to do this.  
"I am a man of my word." Levi bored his gaze into hers. He didn't look young as he did so. "Finish your food and forget about this for now. Tomorrow we're celebrating that bald brat's birthday, we'll talk about work afterward." He then turned to delicately crack his boiled egg as Erwin chuckled, as if they didn't nonchalantly discuss "getting rid" of people just now on the breakfast table. 

*****

Long, slender fingers brushed against the white walls where hanged enigmatic paintings of dark colors and shapes. Mikasa tried to mentally follow the instructions that Levi had given her to access the library. She had never been to this part of the mansion and felt a fluttering excitement as she explored the maze like corridors. She finally took a right turn which led her to a beautiful set of glass stairs. Mikasa thought how funny it was that the mansion looked ancient from outside yet held so many mesmerizing modern pieces of architecture and furniture on the inside. At the top of the stairs, she was met with a rather broad, circle shaped hall and a single, heavy looking door. As she approached it, the words "Library" revealed themselves in gold letters on the walls. The heavy steel doors immediately slid open as Mikasa approached them, taking the girl off guard for a moment. She stepped in hesitatingly in small steps inside the large room.  
The library itself was the shape of the upper half a ball, all glass. The place was too intimidating with its sterility and dominating white color which seemed to look even brighter with the sunlight coming from the glass panels. Her reflection was everywhere, on the sleek almost slippery floor, to the white clean marble around her and the glassy facades. In the middle was a small, zen garden in a square box. The white sand glowing under the sunlight coming from all around, stones resting on each other making scattered short pillars.This framed piece of nature along with some light blue couches and silver tables seemed the only thing to break the white color wave that had taken over the library.  
The shelves were made of marble, robust and built from the ground, the sides, hosting various shapes and colors of books protected by lit glass.  
As she reached her hand toward an brown leather covered, timeworn book, the glass immediately split in two, one part retreating up and the other down. It only lasted a second since Mikasa who wasn't expecting the glass to move on its own, shrunk away in surprise, removing her hand and forcing the glass barrier to shut close. Mikasa extended her hand again, this time slowly, and the glass, as if getting acquainted with this stranger slid slowly as well. When it completely disappeared deep in the slitted marble, she hesitantly grabbed the book before drawing it quickly toward her with a small jump back. The small glass structures met in a gentle whiff as swiftly as she had removed her hand.The reflection on them showed a wide eyed girl clutching a book close to her chest.  
As she was about to sigh and even considered chuckling at her own irrational, primitive like reaction once her heartbeat would return to normal, she caught sight of another face behind hers. A high pitched scream escaped her lips as she abruptly turned around, her back colliding with the glass as she did so. She felt more than heard the rare looking book falling to the floor but her eyes refused to rest on anything other than the woman smiling at her. Her eyes looked bright and amused behind the thick glasses she was sporting, as if she was laughing at her.  
"You must be Mikasa Ackerman, Levi's crush." The woman said in a happy tone.  
Mikasa thought for a moment that she should not be surprised to encounter a crazy person in this strange place. It is as if it was meant to happen in places like these.  
"Mikasa right, I'm Hanji Zoe.I live here." The woman said, bending the ground to retrieve the fallen book. "Don't be scared, I'm Levi's friend."  
"Wha..what? I'm not scared." Mikasa said after a taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm just...you took me off guard. Who are you?"  
The woman let out an amused giggle before answering "Oh you're so cute, no wonder he's smitten." Hanji said fondly.  
"Who's smitten?" Mikasa was still trying to understand what the woman was babbling.  
"Nothing. Anyway, I'm Levi's friend, we're even drinking buddies. That's how I know, Erwin Smith knows too, it's hilarious actually but after seeing you I do admit that you are a beauty. I'm also sure that I have less than one minute before someone watching the camera bulges through that door and.."  
"Doctor Hanji!" Connie's voice echoed through the library.  
"Maybe even less than that.." Hanji said with a scrunching her nose before letting the young man drag her away. "Well see you later Mikasa, nice meeting you."  
"You too..Wait, what?" Mikasa had so many questions popping in her mind as she watched Connie pulling the woman outside. "Wait, what do you mean you live here, how come I've never seen you before, did you just move?"  
"Yes, yes Mikasa she just did but now she has to go unfortunately." Connie said as he laced his arm with Hanji's and walked her away. "Mikasa the rest of the group is downstairs in the kitchen you should join them." he said before hurriedly disappearing down the stairs.  
Mikasa stood still at the top of the stairs, eyebrows shot up in complete surprise and confusion. It wasn't until she realized that she was still holding onto the heavy book that Hanji gave her back that she turned and walked back to the library. 

*****

"Sasha you're supposed to help the chef not steal the chef you disgusting pig." Ymir's voice followed by a booming laughter welcomed Mikasa even before stepping into the kitchen.  
"Mikasa!" Eren's excited voice welcomed her. "We're making fish."  
"Well we're helping the chef make the fish." Armin said sheepishly.  
"Actually that idiot is stealing lunch." Ymir pointed at Sasha before gulping down a glass of juice.  
"Ymir." Christa looked at her reproachfully at which the tall girl nudged her with a crooked smile.  
"I was tasting, know the difference."  
"Everybody talking about the fish and no one offering Mikasa a seat."  
"Shut up horse face." Eren said, tossing a towel that Jean who barely dodged it.  
"I'm fine Jean, thanks."  
"Mikasa do you have a dress for tomorrow?" Eren asked.  
"Mikasa will look stunning in anything." Jean said with a slight smile.  
"Anything eh." Reiner winked.  
"That's not what I asked horsey, I asked if she had one that way if she doesn't have one we could help her get one."  
"Wow Eren you figured it on your own, don't burn a hole in that brain of yours." Armin muttered as he cleaned an apple. There a was a moment of silence in which even their chef Thomas Wagner had a look of disbelief along with the other. Mikasa was taken aback as well at Armin's rather witty comeback, even more surprised that it was in response to Eren. Suddenly an uproar of laughter coming from the whole bunch filled the place. Eren shoved Armin calling him a traitor but the small blonde boy was too busy giving a shy high five to Reiner. Mikasa watched while smiling, feeling cozy and at ease.  
"Thanks Eren, I'm not sure yet, I'll ask Levi first." She offered apologetically to Eren who smiled back at her before turning to start another argument with Jean.  
Mikasa looked around her, she felt as if something was missing. It wasn't until she saw a woman with a blonde loose bun resting on a bench outside in the backyard that she realized who exactly was not joining them. Mikasa excused herself, reassuring Jean that she wasn't bored nor were they irritating her and that she only needed some fresh air before stepping outside and heading toward Annie who was nursing a beer. 

"Hey!" Annie said before making room for Mikasa. "So you step in the kitchen and suddenly even Armin is being sassy."  
"I hope Eren's not pissed at him." Mikasa while sitting down.  
"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." Annie said before taking a sip from her beer.  
"Oh yeah?" Mikasa asked, staring straight ahead.  
"They're fucking, so yeah." Annie said nonchalantly before taking another sip. It took Mikasa a moment to absorb the information. She wondered if this was what gossiping meant, or if it would be if she asked another question. Annie interrupted her trail of thoughts when she turned around and giggled.  
"You're laughing at me." Mikasa said accusingly but she had a tiny smile on her face.  
"No I'm laughing at the face you're making."  
"That wasn't nice."  
"What?" Annie asked curiously.  
"Making up stories to laugh at my expense."  
"Mikasa, everyone on this continent knows that those two are fucking and that Eren has a ridiculous crush on Levi. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier. I'm not sure but I bet Eren is topping."  
"Oh my god Annie I don't need to know." Mikasa said feeling the angry blush on her face while Annie laughed at her. She couldn't help but join in, shaking her head as her laughter settled to a big smile. 

Mikasa turned to look at the woman beside her before asking "Who's Hanji?"  
Annie's bottle froze mid-air as she heard the question. She took a moment before blinking and taking a large swig of her beer. "Why do you ask?"  
"I met her. Before coming here."  
The blonde woman nodded slowly, keeping her eyes focused on a distant point.  
"She said she lived here." Mikasa's voice was low as she closely watched Annie's face. The woman didn't meet her stare and looked to be in deep thoughts. She finally let out a long sigh, handing Mikasa the half full bottle which the woman accepted, taking a sip herself and grimacing at the bitter taste in her throat.  
Annie stood up "You'll get used to it after a while", she said pointing at the drink.  
Mikasa sat staring at the grass where her brown boots sunk. A pair of black leather boots stopped facing hers before stepping slowly aside. A floral yet still powerful smell hit her nostrils before hearing the rustling sound settle besides her sitting form, on the bench.  
"That's highly unhygienic, go grab another beer."  
She didn't turn to look at him, instead taking another large swig from the now warm drink.  
"Does Hanji live here?" Mikasa asked in a strong voice.  
His eyes were close, his face held up meeting the warm sun rays. "She's part of my team, anyone who is part of my team can call this place home."  
"Are you lying to me?" She simply asked.  
"No." His icy eyes finally met hers. "I wouldn't lie to you."  
Mikasa let out a sigh before setting the bottle on the bench by her side. "She said you were smitten with me."  
"Smitten, tch...Hanji is a crazy woman, usually infuriating and hard to keep up with."  
Mikasa felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest as she heard him speak with a small smile on his face.  
"She's crazy but she'd never lie to a soul." Levi turned to look at her again, speaking in a low tone, "go to your room and wait for me I have something to show you."  
Her eyes followed him as she saw him gracefully through the kitchen door. She felt a strange quivering in her stomach as her pulse grew louder, echoes of its drumming resounding in her ears.  
She stood up before scurrying back to her room, leaving Annie's beer bottle to the sun.

*****

For some reason, Mikasa's heart couldn't be tamed. She tried to breath calmly and even lolled on her comfortable bed but her heart was still playing that angry rhythm in her chest. Of course she knew the reason behind her erratic heartbeat. She tried to ignore that truth but as she sat for almost seventeen minutes, she couldn't deny it anymore. She was waiting for that reason, felt a strange excitement at meeting it and currently the reason was knocking at her door.  
"Come in." Mikasa said as she she sat up.  
Levi calmly walked in, closing the door behind him. Thrills gave way to curiosity as she saw him holding a large, rectangular white box with a small golden ribbon adorning it. She shook her head at the sight of it, choosing instead to focus in the black clothed man in her room.  
"Did anyone mistake you for death?"  
"Not since last June." He said before setting the box on the bed, "try this, it's custom made so I don't know if it fits."  
"What's this?"  
"I just said "custom made" and "fits", what do you think it is you idiot?"  
Any fluttering that was left in Mikasa's gut instantly died as she glared at him, savagely opening the box. Underneath a few layers of pale pink paper sat a delicate white folded fabric that seemed to be attached to a thick golden piece.  
"It's a dress." Mikasa said in bewilderment.  
"No shit." Levi rolled his eyes.  
"I've never been given a dress before. I've never wore a night dress before." Mikasa's eyes were wide open as she trailed her fingers warily over the piece of clothing.  
"Try it."  
The young woman took the piece, careful not to tug at the delicate feathers which made up the shoulders part of the dress. There was a hint of pale pink glow on the feathers as they met the sunlight coming from her window. They were attached to a simple but wide golden necklace at the collar. The rest of the dress was made of crepe fabric, crisp on the upper half yet pleated from the waist down. The white clean color was a beautiful and elegant contrast with the golden piece of jewelry.  
Two short knocks on the door woke her from her reverie.  
"Yes." Levi yelled in an authoritative slightly irritated tone.  
"Levi, can I speak to you for a moment." Erwin's voice spoke from behind the door.  
"Fucking Erwin..Try it, if it doesn't fit let Christa Lenz know, she'll know what to do." Levi said as he saw her biting on a smile.  
He was about to leave when he put his thumb on her bottom lip. Levi secretly felt a little victorious when he noticed that she didn't flinch at his touch.  
"Don't bite." He simply said before leaving her bedroom.  
*****

"I just can't believe it."  
"Relax Ymir."  
"But why does Reiner have to go with Christa, shopping", Ymir said the last word indignantly "While I should sit here and wait?"  
Annie sighed for a tenth time that morning "everybody went with Christa, Ymir; Christa went with everyone, almost everyone isn't here if you haven't noticed."  
Mikasa was sitting by Annie's side on the staircase leading to the mansion with two digits on her bottom lip and a thousand yard stare. The three of them, along with some patrolling guards around the property were the only living souls in the mansion. Everyone had left to prepare for Connie's birthday. Annie said they will be arriving any minute now and that they only went to pick some things up. The three of them took early breakfast in the kitchen under Ymir's constant nagging. Even now that they were outside, the woman refused to sit down, pacing the large step she was standing on.  
Mikasa hated to admit to herself that she missed the breakfast ritual with Levi. The clock pointed at five by the time she had woken up but everyone was already gone. She however stayed in bed, trying to remember the dream she had. Like a jigsaw, she tried all her might to reconnect flashes of fiery stares of silver eyes and scenes of erotic nature. She felt an odd pressure in her lower abdomen and Mikasa, thinking to herself that it was caused by nervousness decided to stand up yet somehow that didn't solve the issue.  
A loud noise roared in the sky prompting the women to look up. Soon the noise grew even louder as a red object flew above their heads. It was a large helicopter which ignored the mansion and headed toward the large flat patch of green land before them instead.  
"Finally." Ymir yelled more than she spoke as streaks of her short brown danced in front of her face. She calmly headed to where the helicopter seemed about to land and Annie followed her. It was a shock to Mikasa who had never seen a helicopter this close, let alone one which was landing on her front yard. She could have been running towards it screaming in excitement like a child if she wasn't worried that she might get her head shopped off.  
As Mikasa approached cautiously, the chopper seemed to grow bigger. Indeed, this heli was larger than what she had seen in various photos. The one before her even had two propellers and seven small windows. The wind grew stronger as she approached, forcing her to bend her form. She watched in awe as the grass around her bent in the opposite direction, flickering like a flame but still moving in unity like a wave, a wave of grass.  
A large group of people started getting off the helicopter as it touched down the ground. The group of familiar faces was there along with many members of the crew who she only saw at times. All of them were carrying heavy bags and sweating purposefully. Jean and Eren emerged, bickering like an old couple at who had the heaviest bag. Mikasa expected anything but to see most of them either annoyed or genuinely peeved and had to suppress a smile as she jogged their way to help.  
"Ackerman, let those goddamn brats do their job and go back to the mansion." She recognized the voice even through the loud engine noise.  
To her surprise, two more helicopters, from the same size as the one that landed hovered over them, each one heading to the opposite side of the other and choosing an empty spot to land on.  
"I got a lot of men." Levi explained, his lips brushing her ear to which she jumped in surprise. "Come on", he said as he took her by the hand, dragging her toward the mansion. Mikasa noted that his fingers were holding a suit thrown over his shoulder. Lowering her gaze, she saw his pale warm hand holding hers tightly and she had to turn her face to the side to hide the inexplicable smile that grew on her face. 

*****

Throughout the rest of the day, the mansion seemed to be alive. Everyone was helping out in something. Delectable smells came from the kitchen as three chefs helped each other in making numerous, appetizing dishes. Mikasa followed as the group grabbed tables and chairs, ready to set them to the spot they've been assigned to. She followed them as they walked a narrow trail between the tall trees, heading west the mansion. It was the first time for her that she's been exploring this part of the property and she felt a little guilty for covering her curiosity by offering her help. Levi didn't seem to mind so she went ahead, grabbed two chairs, one in each arm and walked along Reiner, Berthold and Eren.  
"Mikasa do you need help?" Jean's voice asked from behind her.  
"No, I'm fine Jean."  
"You're going to love where we're going."  
"It's a pretty place." Bethold's timid voice spoke.  
"Bert just talked everyone." Reiner joked in a gruff voice.  
The men laughed and teased Berthold until the poor young man's face was dusted in a pink shade.  
"What?" Ymir's voice from far front shouted.  
"Bert is alive." Reiner shouted back.  
A loud jabber was heard from the front line followed by what sounded like teasing applaud and hollering. Mikasa shook her head at them but shrugged when she saw Bertholdt, head down, smiling to himself.  
The trail opened to a very large clearing nestled between the tall trees. At first Mikasa only saw some well trimmed bushes sitting in the middle of it. It was only when she placed the chair on the ground and noticed the narrow entrance between the bushes when she realized what it really was.  
"A labyrinth. It's a labyrinth."She pointed toward the bushes incredulously. "There is a labyrinth in the woods."  
"Don't wander alone, it can be quite...mazy." Ymir said before laughing at her own pun before forcefully slapping Mikasa's back.  
"Ymir, you suck." Eren casually said.  
Mikasa toned down the bickering around her and focused on the magical place before her, for Mikasa truly believed that these places were enigmatic and unique. All the stories she had read about people getting lost in mazes and living adventures, she was old enough to know that there was no such things as talking rabbits, monsters or witches inside labyrinths but she was still excited to see one. It was not even noon and she had already seen two things for the first time in her life. She couldn't deny that life at the mansion was a thrilling adventure on its own.  
The rest of the day was spent in a daze. The party was set around the labyrinth. Along table held canapés and cakes of all shapes and colors. Baskets of fruit ready to be dipped surrounded a chocolate fountain next to a tall pyramid of crystal champagne glasses. Servants and chef stood behind the long buffet table, helping people in serving their food. By dusk, a small platform had been prepared for a band of young people to play music and most of the crew had gone back to the mansion to shower and change clothes. It was only a few minutes after the garden lights were lit when a large polished group of well dressed girls and boys, in fancy night dresses and dapper tuxedos took the woods trail toward the party, followed closely by Erwin in a white jacket tuxedo and bow tie walking by Levi's side who couldn't stop adjusting his cravat and complaining about the dirt touching his shoes.

"I can't believe it, all this money, all these useless brats and still no fucking brick road to lead to that shithole."  
"Levi, it is supposed to be a secret place. A brick road would be too obvious."  
"Look at all these morons and tell me if it's secret. Everyone knows about every corner in this place." Levi said, walking briskly.  
"Not everyone." Erwin retorted "Speaking of which, where is your "fallen Aphrodite"?" Erwin asked, chortling at the surname that Levi had given Mikasa on a drunken night.  
"Would you drop it?" Levi asked as they entered the forest clearing. Lanterns dangling from the branches and other sat on the grass gave a soft light to the meadow, making the party look ethereal. Levi grimaced as he spotted Sasha in a salmon colored dress with a sparkling belt on the waist, stuffing her mouth with roasted turkey. The brats were already ruining the atmosphere.  
"No, it's too entertaining. I've never seen you this enthralled by anyone before so please allow me to enjoy this affair through you."  
Levi shook his head before muttering "There is no affair."  
"Not yet my friend."  
"I still can't believe that nerd literally assaulted her at the library." Shaking his head as his eyes searched the crowd. That lanky idiot Ymir was molesting Christa again but the short blonde seemed to enjoy it.  
"Hanji said she had good intentions, truly a shame that she has to work tonight."  
"She'll make it to some other brat's birthday."  
"I have to say Levi," Erwin said as he took a champagne flute from a passing tray "You chose a rather morbid way to court her, offering the woman vengeance on a silver dish."  
Levi let out a long sigh "Alright Homer would you shut it now."  
"What is it with you and Greek mythology?"  
"Erwin, one more word about this and I'll Greek your ass to that bush." Levi threatened but Erwin was looking in the distance, eyes wide and mouth agape before turning into a crooked smile.  
He nodded to Levi, asking him silently to look over his shoulder.  
Mikasa stood at the entrance of the meadow, the soft light illuminating her pale skin and white dress. Her neck was protected by the thick, wide golden necklace. The white feathers at her shoulders brushed against her ink colored hair. Her dress to her hips but moved softly around her as she turned from left to right, looking indecisively around her until her gaze met Levi's flabbergasted expression.  
She let out a tiny smile before moving towards him, stopping right in front of him. Smoky black eye-shadow merged with golden glitter that fell like ash from her pupils to her cheekbones. Her pale pink upper lip, stroked her bottom one -deep red, no doubt from the biting.  
He wanted to see her, touch her even taste her until she became part of him, protected from the prying eyes of the world. An animalistic feel surged through him from his scalp to the tip of his toes and he wanted nothing but to explore the valleys of her skin, to expose her to him and memorize every inch of what made her Mikasa Ackerman. He wanted to know her inside and out and after he did so he wanted to have her so that anyone who would look at her wouldn't think of her as Mikasa but as Levi's Mikasa. The woman will drive him mad.  
"You look good." Mikasa said shyly.  
There was a long pause between them until a loud voice speaking in the microphone interrupted his delirious thoughts.  
"Excuse me, yes, everyone's here, good." Jean took the microphone, his eyes meeting Mikasa's, "Ah Mikasa is looking gorgeous tonight, everyone the woman deserves a round of applaud."  
Mikasa groaned at the wave of clapping and whistling. Though Levi was across the meadow Jean still spotted his captain's eyes narrowed at him. He quickly cleared his throat before making a small speech and inviting everyone to sing Connie Happy Birthday.  
After that Connie cut the birthday cake, Sasha eating most of it and the large group getting their pictures taken in a photobooth, alocohol started flowing and Mikasa drifting away from Levi. She was either dancing with Eren, talking with Armin or making jokes with Annie. Even Bertholdt and Erwin got a dance from her and everyone complimented her beauty as Levi sat in a corner, lips raised in annoyed grimace and he shrugged a glass of water to keep himself sober. 

"And now, and now..Wait now what?" Sasha was obviously tipsy as she took the microphone from a confused looking DJ, an arm slung around Connie who couldn't stop giggling like a schoolgirl. He whispered  
something in her ear upon which her eyes twinkled as if she found the answer to life.  
"Ah yes! And now, the games." She yelled in the microphone, making sure to extend every syllable of the last noun. The audience didn't seem to care as everyone shouted and hollered in excitement, hugging each other for no apparent reason like drunken sailors.  
"Alright, everybody knows the rules. Chose your teams, no more than three people allowed. Every time you need to solve all puzzles and riddles in the maze before finding your way out. Don't forget to pick a color for your team and don't forget to print the sticker every time you get the right answer, you have to get all seven stickers." Sasha stumbled over her words but miraculously finished explaining the rules.  
"Don't forget to stick the stickers, stick them to yourself. Stick them good guys." Connie said drunkenly before being dragged off stage by his friend.  
Levi, eyes closed, pressed his thumb and index at the bridge of his noise in annoyance. "Though", he thought to himself, "she seems to be enjoying herself, so that is a good thing.." He watched as she stood near Eren and Armin the three of them..  
"The three of them?" Levi muttered to himself "three...God damn it."  
"Where were you, Mikasa is in Eren and Armin's team." Erwin showed up behind him. He has discarded his white jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Mikasa is a wonderful dancer, her steps and body lines are impeccable."  
"I'm as glad to hear you and the brat have so much in common as I am to notice that she had teamed up with Jaeger and Arlert."  
"Come on don't be so jealous now Levi, let's look for a third player."  
Reiner and Bertholdt were waiting for Annie as she spoke with Mikasa. She took a step back when she saw Levi approaching.  
"Ackerman, don't get lost out there. Make sure to stay with your group." Mikasa looked at him as he spoke but his eyes weren't meeting hers.  
"Commander Smith, it seems that Kirschtein is left out, he was wondering if he could join you sir." Jaeger said with a sweet smile, his eyes sparkling innocently.  
Levi looked at him in perplexity as if the boy had lost his mind.  
"Wha, n..I.."Jean stammered, eyes darting from Eren to Levi to finally settle on Mikasa, something which Levi had caught.  
"Kirschtein, you're coming with us." He said in a deadpan tone. 

 

Mikasa, Eren and Mikasa went to the labyrinth first looking enthusiastic and more sober than most. Connie and Sasha went next, practically dragging each other as Mina, who was their third player followed in amusement. Reiner teamed up with Annie and Bertholdt, teasing them both as the taller man, clutching a bottle of water blushed and the short blonde woman rolled her eyes at his jokes or gave back a snarky comeback. Ymir insisted on only accepting Petra as a third team member along with her and Christa. The red haired woman, draped in a scarlet red dress that enhanced her curves, at first insisted on exchanging places with Jean but ultimately looked disappointed as Ymir and Levi decided against it. The rest of Levi's men and women chose teams of three before merrily entering the maze.  
Three shiny dress shoes finally made it to the maze as Jean, looking awkward between the two men went further and further inside.  
"Are we going to pretend that we don't know the exit of this shit?" Levi said snarkly.  
"This place is pretty big, a lot of people do not remember the exit. We have to find the solutions to the puzzles first too." Erwin said as he glanced at every corner.  
They could hear drunken laughter and excited conversation through the bushes. Levi let his mind wander at Mikasa. The way her sooty hair clashed with her pure skin. It looked so soft, he imagined how his fingers trailing over her skin or how her glossy locks would tickle his skin as she would drag her face over his body.  
He wouldn't deny that he was hoping to be able to be alone with her at the maze. He would show her the tips on how to get herself out of it and it would be interesting to play the games together yet now, he was only hoping now that she would be out of trouble with that hard headed kid and his friend.  
"Jean?" Erwin's voice came from behind him, "Jean!" shouted Erwin, "Levi, we lost Jean."  
"Good. He'll survive." Levi said turning to continue walking.  
"What if he had gone to find Mikasa?" Erwin said, eyebrows raised.  
"Why would he want to find Mikasa." Levi feigned ignorance but soon gave up at the knowing look Erwin gave him. "Let him try." Levi shrugged, "she wanted to go with the brats, let her go with the brats."  
Erwin and Levi had been walking for almost ten minutes when they heard a rustling sound from behind the bushes. It was too close to them and the movement was almost frantic.  
"Is anybody here?" Erwin was the first one to talk.  
"Erwin?" Levi stood still at Mikasa's voice.  
"Ackerman what are you doing? Where is Jaeger and Arlert?"  
"Levi? I lost the guys, I'm in a dead-end." Mikasa's voice was slightly wavering and Levi didn't know if it was out of nervousness or cold. Either way he needed to get her over to where they were.  
Levi looked around him, recognizing where they were on in the labyrinth. He had the place memorized in his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to remember in details what was behind that bush.  
"Mikasa, you made a mistake at the intersection, you turned right when you should have continued straight. Now listen carefully, go back from where you came, once you're in the intersection, turn right and keep going until you see that stone bench there will be only one turn to the right, take it. The first entrance will be again on your right, again go through that one and follow that path, you'll find us waiting here for you. Did you understand what I just said?"  
"All I heard was right this right that." Mikasa yelled back. Erwin chuckled as Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Do you want me to repeat what I said? Or stay there we'll come to get you." Levi waited for her response but grew worried when he got none. "Mikasa? Mikasa!"  
"Yes." There she was standing behind them, trying to catch her breath as she seemed to have run the way there.  
"Are you cold?" Levi asked  
"No, no I'm actually hot."  
"A little modesty wouldn't harm."  
"That's not what I meant." Mikasa blushed, when she realized he was teasing her she blushed even more. Levi liked to think that he was the only person getting this rare reaction from Mikasa Ackerman. Her eye makeup was slightly smudged giving her a wanton look and Levi couldn't stop his tongue from licking his own lips. Mikasa's eyes followed the motion as her eyelids drooped low. A sudden remembrance woke Levi from his stance.  
"Erwin?" Levi yelled as he turned around him. "Erwin! God damn it."  
"He was just here, we lost him too." Mikasa said but didn't budge from her place.  
"He can't get lost, the bastard knows the place like the back of his hand. Come on." Levi took her by the hand. "Don't give yourself any ideas" He muttered as she stared at their joined hands "I just don't want you getting lost again."  
"In that case, don't you worry I won't." Mikasa said retrieving her hand.  
"I don't understand why you have to be so stubborn." Levi said, his arms dropping to his sides.  
"I don't understand why you feel so entitled to everything." Mikasa hissed at him.  
"Are you seriously making all this fuss because I took you by the hand?"  
"Yes. I am the one who get to decide who touches me so next time keep your hand to yourself." Mikasa fumed was glaring at him with those smoky eyes which made it even harder for him to focus on the words she was shouting. It was only when her eyes grew wide open and a small blush crept up her cheeks that he noticed that his feet had moved on their own, taking sly steps toward her.  
"I don't believe that's the reason you're mad Mikasa." He whispered as he got even closer. He could feel the heat radiating from her form and smell the fruity fragrance clinging to her skin.  
"See I think you'd be more happy if I touched you for no reason at all."  
"No." She answered feebly "I don't..I don't want.."  
"You don't want me to what? To take your hand?" Levi said as his small finger trapped her index. His breath was minty against her skin, "or touch your face", he softly whispered as he trailed his knuckles over her jaw. Mikasa's was breathing hard, her face was pulling away but her lower half of her body kept moving moving forward. "Your hair", Levi took the end of a lock of her hair, twirling it around his index and thumb as he saw her eyes fluttering, more glitter falling on her long black eyelashes. He suddenly inched forward, too forward, until the tip of his nose was touching hers. He tasted her breath as she drank his words "or touch you, all of you." He tilted his head as he put both his palms flat and firm on her rib cage, applying pressure with every stroke from her hip to below her breast. Mikasa half closed her eyes, moving her parted lips toward his when suddenly his warmth and palms and words disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
She opened her eyes to find a well composed Levi standing a few meters away, one hand in his pocket, looking at her with a hint of a smile.  
"Tch, liar." Levi said before turning his back to her. "Come on, we have to.." Levi's was interrupted as he was turned around and heavily shoved against a bush. He almost fell backwards had Mikasa not taken him by the collar.  
His eyes were furious and he was looking for something to say when her hands released his collar to smoothen his jacket. Looking at him straight in the eye, Mikasa took his face in her hands, rubbing the back of his head and watching as his expression relax, going from confused to aroused then slowly, her lips met his, soft and hard against him. Levi's eyes fluttered close as he brought his own fingers in her locks, deepening the kiss. Right before he had a chance to slip his tongue out, she pulled back, a sly smirk on her face.  
"Who's giving himself ideas now?" She said, raising her eyebrow before noting that his eyes looked different. They weren't bored, annoyed or indifferent. They looked alive, a mix of surprise and something else, something more vibrant. His gaze was distant yet still focused, he looked like a man who's seen sunrise for the first time.  
He still had his hand tangled in her hair and the other on her hip, "Mikasa" he whispered and this time, their lips met each other halfway, stroking and nibbling and that was how Levi knew that Mikasa was a biter. His hand tugged on her hair as she palmed his derriere and he drew secret symbols of lust with his tongue, symbols that she swallowed and returned. She felt a hardness against her stomach but was unable to look down as Levi was busy ravaging her neck.  
She didn't know how long they've been standing there, exploring each other with their lips but when their feet hurt from standing and their backs grew sore, their kisses turned from forceful to tender feathery kisses. His lips brushed against her eyelashes and forehead until little by little they pulled away reluctantly to smile at each other.  
"Ackerman, have you ever been kissed before?"  
"No, I read about it in books though."  
"If that's what books can teach you then you should spend more time in the library." Levi said as he took her hand, dragging her through the maze. 

 

"I think if you notice, you'll find that the pattern of the green space matches the upper stick figures. Since the last photo clearly show the upper stick figure on the left, the square with the  
green space on the left must be the answer as well. Well the fact that there is a square with a left green space in the first place only reinforces my answer."  
"You do know that you only get one try, right?"  
"Yes, well our team had the red color but I bet Armin already answered. I just want to check if it's the right answer or not"  
"Then you can take our team's color. Green, go ahead, press four."  
Mikasa's face glowed above the small table where a tactile screen was encrusted. Levi watched in amusement as Mikasa waited impatiently like a child, eyes full of hope. There was a faint buzz before the printer gave out a small, arrow shaped sticker. Levi watched mesmerized as Mikasa jumped up and down. It was the first time he saw her looking genuinely happy and a sudden warmth filled his heart.  
"We did it." Mikasa yelled as she hugged him. He welcomed her in his arms and couldn't help but smile at her reaction.  
"Who did what?" A familiar voice nearby yelled back.  
Mikasa quickly pulled back, waiting for the faces to show up.  
"Eren!" She ran to him and Armin only to find Jean and Erwin folloing close behind.  
"Mikasa where were you." Armin said, looking relieved.  
"We were supposed to do the maze together." Eren said reproachingly We got three stickers already and we even saw Sasha black out. Twice actually."  
"Eren you idiot, would you stop talking about the stickers for a second? Mikasa are you ok?" Jean asked her looking worried.  
"I'm good Jean thank you. We got a sticker, it's for the green team which means I have to go with Levi and Erwin now. I hope you don't mind Jean." Mikasa smiled at him  
"But Mik.."  
"Ah hell no, I'm not taking a horse through a maze." Eren immediately answered as a sudden gust of wind swirled at their feet.  
"The sticker.." Mikasa muttered to herself as it flew from her fingers.  
"Kirschtein, Jaeger, quit fucking around. It's your fault Kirschtein, you lost yourself one minute after getting into the damn maze, breaking a god damn record."  
"We need to hurry up, it's getting chilly here." Erwin said as the wind ruffled the bushes around them. Levi thought of Mikasa's bare arms and turned to offer her his jacket.  
"Ackerm.." He held his tongue when he couldn't find her anywhere around him. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

*****

Mikasa groaned to herself, feeling stupid and utterly embarrassed. She couldn't believe she got lost in the labyrinth. Again.  
"Hello! Anybody!" Mikasa yelled. Every now and then she would hear a murmur or a laughter coming from no particular direction but all of them seemed far.  
She didn't realize how far she was gone to pick up the sticker. It kept going further and further, and she kept reassuring herself that she memorized the way back, that she wasn't too far from the group, that they were just standing at the corner yet by the time she picked up the sticker she had no idea where she was. She tried going back where she came from but she only succeeding in furthermore losing herself.  
Mikasa thought to herself that if she were to find the bench she would at least try and go back the way to the group, or at least find another puzzle and wait by its side until someone showed up. She couldn't stop herself from getting more and more frustrated by the second.  
"Hello!" Mikasa yelled again. When she heard no answer she lowered her head in defeat.  
"Mikasa!" A voice that sounded like Eren's screamed from afar.  
"Ere.." Mikasa was about to call for help when she felt gravity pulling her deep. She couldn't help the high scream escaping her lips as she met rocks and harsh ground yet she still kept falling, sliding to be exact. The slide seemed to go on for a while, branches tore her dress and slapped her bare skin. By the time she rolled before coming to a halt, her cuts burned with the open air and her kneecaps felt sore.  
"Fuck." Mikasa cursed as she crawled on all four, trying to stand up. At least the ground is flat now, she thought to herself.  
She turned around to look at where she came from. She was in what looked like a pit underground. It looked like a long way up. She couldn't see clearly but she felt something crawling up her arm and it didn't feel like feathers.  
"Yuck." Mikasa uttered in disgust, hurling away what looked like a spider. She shook her hair and scratched her ear, feeling too conscious of her surrounding. She stood still for a whole minute, trying to calm herself and catch her breath so that she can climb her way up. It wasn't until her eyes were adjusted to the darkness she was immersed in that she noted where she was. It looked like another hallway. Checking her surroundings, she realized that it looked like an underground maze.  
"Oh no." Mikasa knew from the sticker lesson that if she were to move she would certainly lose her way up.  
She was about to grasp a branch to start climbing up when she hear a loud thud. It was too loud, she felt it on the ground she stood on and vibrated through the old brick walls around her.  
Mikasa felt genuinely scared at that moment. She suddenly remembered all those horror stories that she would read late at night underneath her blanket. Those ghosts and monsters didn't look so fictional anymore.  
She listened intensely, looking for a sign to reassure herself that it was just a fraction of her imagination going wild with adrenaline. Another loud sound interrupted her rationalizing train of thoughts. It was close to a creaking but felt heavier than that, as if somewhere close, someone was bending metal.  
Mikasa decided that if she could never forgive herself if she were to climb up without solving the mystery. "Monsters do not exist" she tried to reassure herself only to be slapped by an image of a man planting a hammer in her father's head. Mikasa couldn't stop the painful moan as she cradled her head in her hands, shrinking away from some invisible maleficent force. But Mikasa was alone, there was only her, the noise and the opening above where her friends waited to get her out of the maze.  
Extending both arms in front of her, Mikasa took small step to her left, where the noise seem to come. She was met by a brick wall and upon further inspection realized that there a corridor to the right.  
"Straight, right; straight, right which is straight, left; straight, left." Mikasa tried to memorize her way back as drops of sweat raced down her face. The air felt thick around her and her breathing grew shallow. Every now and then she would stretch her fingers or curl them to keep them from trembling. The closer she was to the sound, the more complex the maze became and the louder the echoes of thudding grew.  
"...which means left, right, right, lef.." She stopped when her fingers brushed against metal instead of bricks. A door. It was a large, rusty, heavy metal door. The door itself was terrifying and looked like an old prison door. She ran her palm upon its surface, feeling the rust grazing her fingernails. Pressing her cheek against the cold metal she listened, waiting for noise to try and identify it. Suddenly she heard a bloodcurdling scream through the metal door and she put her hands on her lips to suppress her own. It sounded too close. It was as if someone was in agony but it was still inhuman. It was too loud even to belong to a human vocal cord. Mikasa tried to run but remembering where she was, forced herself in her frantic stance to recollect the directions. She was moving fast and bumping hard into bricks and spiderwebs. She wanted to run but her memory couldn't keep up with her steps. Mikasa felt on the verge of tears, "please, please, please" she begged to her memory, to the dark, to the maze and to no one on particular. She felt her heart bursting when she saw a single ray of must have been a lantern from up, making a pool of on the a few branches and sturdy roots hanging mid air. Tears of relief flowed on her cheeks as she grasped the first branch, hoping herself up and up and up until her arm felt the cold wet grass and in a second, through a sudden surge of force, found herself back at the upper labyrinth again.  
She sat down, dirty and scratched in a daze, catching her breath.  
"Mikasa!" A voice close by called.  
"Levi." She called, even though she knew it was Armin calling.  
She heard running footsteps from behind but felt too tired to turn. Soon Levi was kneeling by her side, wrapping her in his jacket and cradling her head, softly petting it while the rest of the group helped her up. 

*****

The bathroom door opened revealing a now clean Mikasa, a towel on her head surrounded by steam. Levi had been patiently waiting on her bed, insisting on staying in case she needed help.  
"You can go get some rest Levi I'm fine really."  
"Not before I tuck you in bed." Levi said, patting the mattress.  
"I'm eighteen I think I can handle myself."  
"Nonsense, I bet even Erwin Smith needs to be tucked sometimes."  
Mikasa softly chuckled as she gave in, limbs swooning as soon as they met the soft comfy mattress.  
"Tch, you're going to wet your pillows." Levi said as he folded the wet towel and put it in the dirty laundry basket.  
Mikasa tucked the blanket under her chin as she watched him remove his dress shoes and loll by her side, on the cover, propped on his elbow as he watched her.  
"Levi."  
"Hm?"  
"Do you know anything about an underground passage?" Mikasa asked, watching him closely.  
Levi looked at the headboard behind her before meeting her gaze, "what is it?"  
"Earlier, I didn't just fell into the bushes like I told the others. I didn't want to scare them."  
"Oh." Levi simply answered.  
"I fell into an underground labyrinth. I know this sounds crazy but I fell through a hole and found an underground maze. It looked very old and there were a lot of creepy noises coming from there." Mikasa recounted as she remembered the fear she felt as she tried to run in the dark hallways.  
Levi had a frown on his face, he seemed lost in thought. He was interrupted by Mikasa's small voice: "so?"  
He blinked before focusing his eyes in hers. "So what?"  
"So, is there an underground maze in here?"  
"Well if you've seen it then I believe you. This is an old estate so I wouldn't be surprised if there was such thing." Levi said as he shrugged casually. "Just be safe next time, don't go too far unless there's someone with you."  
Mikasa run her tongue over her lips as Levi watched, then slowly sitting up, kissed him gently, "thank you" she whispered.  
"For what?"  
"For believing me." She said with a shy smile.  
Levi gently cupped her face, planting feathery kisses on her face as he pushed her down the mattress. Even though she hungrily kissed him, tugging on his bottom lip, Levi could still feel how tense her limbs were.  
"You need relax Mikasa."  
"I know." She hummed more than spoke  
"Let me help you relax." He murmured in her ear as he took off his watch and placed it on the nightstand without breaking her kiss.  
He continued kissing her as his hand traveled down her shirt, to her ribcage, massaging her sore limbs. The tip of his fingers brushed down her breast. As his lips moved down to her neck, his hand moved up to gently knead her breast, one after the other, massaging, cupping and rolling her pert nipples between his fingers.  
Levi pushed up her shirt to reveal her generous bosom as her shy hand stroked his thigh. Mikasa groaned loudly as his tongue flickered over her nipple, sucking on it before releasing it with a wet pop. As his lips worked her bust, his other hand moved from her ass to her pyjama shorts. Inspecting her with one finger, he hummed to himself when he felt the wetness on her underwear.  
"You're already wet for me." He whispered in between her breasts.  
Mikasa felt as his two fingers rubbed her through the fabric, pushing her over the edge. He pulled away and watched her beneath him, eyes close, too focused on her pleasure as he massaged her clitoris, applying more and more pressure. At the sight of her biting her lower lip, he gently licked it, releasing it from between her teeth but also releasing a loud moan at the same time.  
Levi slipped his hand in her underwear, feeling soft bare skin and he felt himself grow harder in his own boxers. He, however, forced himself to focus on her and only her. She was oh so wet and her folds were slippery as he explored her intimate lips. Levi's breath grew more shallow as he watched her writhing and squirming against him, using his flat palm to grind against it.  
"Like this Mikasa?"  
"Y.., yes, fuck..."  
She grew more frantic, more greedy and Levi loved it. He slowly entered his first finger as she clutched her own hair in her fingers and soon added the second one. He hungrily noted that she clutched his arm, encouraging him to move his hand up and down as she met it. Levi threw away the covers, revealing Mikasa, legs thrown apart, her hard nipples on display as he saw his hand from inside her underwear working faster against her sex. Mikasa not caring about how wanton she looked, turned to her side, muffling her loud cries in his chest as he held her close to him, whispering in her ear as he knew she was getting close to her climax.  
"Come on sweetheart, you're close." His breath was tangled with her locks as she clutched his shoulder while moaning repeatedly with every stroke his gave her inner walls. Her toes curled on his calves as he curled his own fingers inside her.  
"Oh god Levi." Mikasa cried his name in his neck and even though his bulge demanded attention, he couldn't help but release a small smile of victory.  
"You're so close."  
"Yes."  
"You like fucking my fingers, don't you, you naughty girl." Mikasa rolled her eyes as his dirty words combined with his now frenetically moving fingers and that thumb that he pressed just hard enough over her bud, and all the pressure that had built up for days suddenly exploded with her chanting his name.  
She must have dozed off for a minute or two because something warm woke her up. She opened her eyes to find Levi, clutching her ankle and gently cleaning between her legs with a warm towel before gesturing her to raise her bottom so that he can slip her shorts up her hips. He smiled at her as she, suddenly feeling conscious and a little shy, hid her breast behind her crossed arms.  
Levi shook his head and let out a chuckle before turning to the dirty laundry basket to discard the towel. He then went to the small fridge and retrieving a small water bottle, opened it and handed it to her.  
"Drink this. You need to stay hydrated."  
Mikasa took it wordlessly, sipping as she adjusted her shirt. She watched as Levi wore his watch and turning to meet her gaze, tucked a few loose locks from her face.  
"Relaxed now?"  
"Yes." Mikasa answered, feeling another irritating wave of heat take over her face.  
"Good. If you need anything else let me know." Levi smiled as he tucked her in bed and closing the gap between them, put a chaste kiss on her plump lips, wishing her a good night as she drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hit me up at sulkyfuckingcat.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates/any errors and thanks for sticking up with me you guys. Chapter contains smut. Hope you enjoy!!

The sea of clouds reminded her of foamy waves. The sun shone brightly against the metal wing, trembling slightly as it cut through the sky. Mikasa was still not used to the feeling of hanging between the sun and the clouds. She stood up, deciding to move her sore legs a bit around the large plane.  
She wondered briefly how many planes, helicopters and other vessels Levi possessed. This plane was different from the one that boarded her to Levi's life. It had more space, more seats and apart from some touchscreens, it held only the bare essential.  
She took a few steps toward the back of the plane. She moved stealthy between the narrow seats and the row of big black cars until she was near the gate. Levi was perched on the hood of the robust looking vehicle, a blue print laid before him while his team surrounded him as they absorbed every word with a thoughtful expression.  
"..and Jaeger." Levi said without looking up.  
"Yes Captain."  
"Do not, I repeat do not leave your post. I don't care if Arlert is in trouble, his unit will take care of it. Trust your team."  
"Yes Captain, I promise not to disappoint you Captain." Eren stood tall, hands behind his back and a determined look on his face.  
Never had Mikasa seen them this way. She had scarce memories of the flight back to the mansion but she knew that the trip back home was different from going to the mission.  
Mikasa looked at Levi, drinking in his sight. He was dressed yet once again in all black. His cashmere pullover was rolled up at the sleeves stopping at his elbows, unveiling strong arms. His milky white skin would have been flawless if it wasn't for the purple bruise like circles under his eyes.  
A commanding but soft voice interrupted her reveries.  
"No matter what happens, never break the formation. Stay with your units. We expect this operation to not be a challenging one yet I encourage you to follow the original planning and stay level headed. We'd like to make this mission a quick one." Commander Smith's emanated leadership, his patronizing voice was almost hypnotizing the group.  
As the lecture took an end, everyone dispersed. Most of the crew took their seats, hydrating themselves as others stayed in small groups to further discuss their assigned tasks.  
Mikasa approached Levi who seemed to be still discussing plan related matters with the commander. He didn't look at her nor did he halt his conversation as she stood by his side.  
"What about the others?"  
"We have units 4 to 6 already on spot, unit 7 boarded the last plane so they should be there two hours after we land." The blonde commander spoke as he went through his tablet.  
"I guess we'll be meeting them at Mike's then."  
"Indeed, there is no reason to wait." Smith nodded thoughtfully.  
"Don't forget that you won't be able to use that." Levi said, gesturing at the electronic device in the hands of the tall man.  
"I'm well aware of that, Levi." Erwin nodded before noticing the woman standing quietly yet awkwardly by them. "Oh, Ms.Ackerman. My apologies, I wasn't paying attention. Excuse me." Smith offered her a polite smile before making his way towards Petra, who was fixing the trio with a sharp cutting stare.  
Levi rolled the large blue print before turning to face Mikasa as he leaned on the car. No words were spoken midst their exchanged stares. Levi knew, from the heavy eyelids, from the deep wrinkles forming between her glossy looking eyebrows, from her stiff looking torso. He knew what reality was. Men wrote of hot blooded heroes and heroines, cursing at their enemies and challenging the sky. What he saw was a human heroine, in flesh, blood and dread.  
"It's ok Mikasa, everyone went through their first time."  
"Even you?" She asked quietly, her eyes on his shoes.  
"Even me." Levi answered quietly as he crossed his arms before his body.  
He watched her leave, take the same seat she occupied, away from the others, right behind the pilot. He leaned his head on the side of the car as he watched her stare at the sun.

******

She got used to the noise. It was startling at first, forcing her to recoil in her own self and avert her eyes from the target every time she pulled the trigger. She eventually got used to it. His hands on her shoulders, barely touching her yet in a way, maybe in their warmth and gentleness giving her a concrete reassurance.  
Soon, Mikasa found herself confident enough to focus through her safety glasses. The cold steel which she held in her arms grew lighter.  
She continued firing and cringed less with every bullet shot and with every jerk back of the firearm. Mikasa didn't realize when had Levi's hands completely parted from her bare skin but she didn't spare time to turn her head to look at him, choosing instead to focus on the mannequins dispersed around the backyard. The loud noise soon became like a lullaby to her ears.  
"We're taking a break." His cold lips caressed her ears, sending a shiver along her spine.  
"I'm enjoying this."  
"I know. We're taking a break Ackerman. You decapitated all of my mannequins now let's go."  
He lead the way to a small bench where a few fresh drinks were set. The backyard was empty and the mansion felt abandoned without the joyful screams and loud laughter. Levi had told her that they had gone to train in preparation of their mission.  
"What if I freeze?" She said after taking a sip from her cold minty drink.  
"I got your back." Levi casually said, his torso nonchalantly lolled against the seat.  
"What if something terrible happens? What if someone dies?"  
"Death happens, it's not the worst thing." He finally looked at her. He had a talent to trivialize the biggest things. "Ackerman, this mission is a piece of cake, don't stress about it."  
Mikasa lowered her gaze to the wooden table between them.  
All moments of unspoken words felt comforting to Mikasa. She felt at ease with him, as if they had always known each other, always lived with each other. The young woman tried not to take him for granted. Death is not the worst thing he said, and she wondered if he had ever lost someone, if he had ever killed someone, if he had ever died before. She attempted to push her emotions to the back of her soul yet every time she tried, the sound of his groans, the softness of his digits and her name on his lips would drag her again to him. Her hidden feelings would unfold at once in a wave of crave and adoration.  
"You're a natural you know." He said after clearing his throat.  
They walked toward the mansion in small steps, taking their time as a shy breeze holding the sent of the ocean played with their jet black hair.  
Mikasa looked up at him, trying to read his expression. "At shooting?"  
"At fighting, in general. You have strength." His smile was hesitant, unnatural.  
"Oh..."  
Levi stopped in his tracks, facing her. "Mikasa, I.."  
She waited as he looked at her, his eyes darting to look at each of her irises to her barely opened lips. He looked almost sad and Mikasa briefly wondered if he had regretted that night.  
"What?" Mikasa asked meekly.  
"I have..I..I'm just glad you decided to stay with us. With me." Levi finally decided on the sentence.  
Mikasa smiled back at him, the small cloud of suspicion still hovering over her.

*******

"Mikasa."  
She opened her eyelids as a voice woke her from sleep. She had entertained her mind with memories from the previous week and fallen asleep to them, like a bedtime story. Annie was looking at her with her big crystal eyes, stoic and yet containing a thousand emotions.  
"We're close, I thought you should wake up for the landing." Annie spoke quietly as her eyes roamed over Mikasa's weary body.  
Pushing herself to awake from her sleepy daze, Mikasa looked for the security belts only to be stopped by the blonde woman.  
"You won't need that, we're saving time. Come one." She took her by the hand, dragging her on her two feet as the pilot's voice casually spoke through the speakers.  
"Ladies and gents, prepare for landing in fifteen minutes."  
Indeed, Mikasa felt the plane already moving lower as the pilot readied for landing.  
"What's happening?" Mikasa asked as she turned to see her peers getting into the parked cars.  
"Like I said, saving time." Annie said as she marched toward one of the cars where Bertholdt waited patiently for her to climb into the backseat before following her himself.  
"Ackerman." Levi called midst the crew who were arguing on who they were riding with. Mikasa made her way between an angry Jaeger and an impatient Auruo until she found herself facing Levi. He had chosen the second car and was holding the door open, gesturing for her to get in.  
The temperature was surprisingly cooler inside the car and helped ease the bit of pressure her brain was enveloped in. Commander Smith was already seated in the far left, as poised as ever midst the commotion happening, his hands relaxed on his knees.  
Petra climbed in the passenger seat while Reiner sat in front of the wheel. The closed car felt stuffed even though she had enough space. She felt surrounded by imposing bodies, the noises outside were muffled and the all sight blocked by the tainted windows.  
"Buckle up." Levi said. Mikasa tried to take deep breaths to regain her calm but the lingering fact that she was on a plane didn't help. She released a deep breath upon feeling Levi's gaze studying her closely.  
A few minutes later when everyone has taken their seats inside the parked cars, she felt the plane lowering smoothly through the air. She tried to imagine the landscapes and soft looking clouds as the plane headed to the ground.  
The plane landed smoothly without much turbulence. Mikasa watched fascinated as the back gate rose slowly, casting rays of sunshine to the interior of the plane, illuminating details that Mikasa didn't notice in her three hour flight.  
The car before them rolled slowly out of the plane, disappearing from their sight as it made a right turn upon its exit. Levi watched, mildly amused as Mikasa elongated her neck like an excited puppy, drinking in whatever view that her sight would catch.  
Oblivious to Petra's reflection on her which had a raised eyebrow, Mikasa smiled at the novelty of the scenery towards which the heavy car drove.  
A wide gravel road extended for hundreds and hundreds of meters before stopping abruptly in what seemed to be vast green fields. Dark tire lines scarred the path, a history of the numerous landings which happened before them.  
They were propelled into a hot day which could have been perfect if it wasn't for the coffin-like feel of the car.  
The line of black cars made its way towards a big hangar and Mikasa shivered as she remembered the first day she had met Levi. She shook her head in a attempt to clear her mind from the threatening gloomy memories as she realized that once again they were in the middle of nowhere.  
The hangar welcomed them in its shade as Levi opened the door and jumped from the car as it slowed down, not bothering for it to stop. Erwin smiled at Mikasa as he saw her looking confused at the activity going outside. Boxes were being hurled into the trucks and even Eren seemed to be soberly working along Jean. Everyone seemed in a rush. Mikasa took a look at the front of the car where Reiner was too busy talking to Bertholdt. Petra seemed to be looking to the front but upon looking at the sun visor, the woman's cat like eyes were focused on something outside the car. Mikasa followed the trail of her gaze, stopping exactly at Levi's form.  
What she felt was cold and black, with a scarlet core. Mikasa felt her jaw clenching but wondered briefly why she was feeling this way. She didn't dare to speak for she knew that what she was feeling -whatever it was- was vile and irrational, yet she couldn't stop but immerse herself in it. Mikasa averted her eyes from Petra's prying ones and chose to think about Levi's feathery kisses. His tender lips, his strong palms covering her body, his fingers within her, his needy eyes as he kissed her. It was a part that he would never unveil in front of the masses and Mikasa felt the pride surge through her as she reassured herself that he was hers only.  
The black line of cars drove under a scalding sun on the narrow, one way road through the green field. There wasn't much to see at the horizon but that didn't stop Mikasa from feeling the excitement in her stomach, turning her head left and right hoping to catch a glimpse of human life. Levi hid his smirk as he turned to look out the obscure window. As much as it pleased him to see her this thrilled, he wouldn't give Erwin the satisfaction of seeing open tenderness on his features.  
On the first few houses Mikasa's eyes caught, she couldn't help but release an "oh", beginning of an unfinished sentence. What she truly meant was "oh, look at these pretty houses by the river", "oh, look Levi at all these perfect sheep grazing under the tree shades", "oh, those imposing tall buildings in the horizon", "oh look, it's the city, finally."  
Yet, as they drove silently through the sleek streets of Shinganshina district, she kept silent as she got drunk on all the life happening around her. Mikasa grew up in the outskirts of the city. Her father was the only member of her family who would go there frequently and only to get them what they would need. He had taken her a couple times when she was younger but he insisted that she mustn't plant the idea of the life in the city in her mind. Her mother had explained that he was afraid of all the dark things that would trap people in their search to obtain all temptations on display. Mikasa told her mother that she was only driven by curiosity to watch people, to know their stories, to see the pretty lights but her mother had answered that it all starts with curiosity and end up, somewhere on the road, when you least know it by shedding your humanity. Mikasa had thought about the conversation for weeks. She wasn't too happy about her mother's saying but she knew she'd have to comply with whatever she was told by her parents for she trusted their wisdom. One day, Mikasa decided that she will do as she was told and that was the day Mikasa also decided to bid farewell to the city by sneaking out and saying goodbye to all the friendships she never made, the pretty clothes she'll never wear, the treats she'll never taste and the life she'll never have. Little did she know that it was going to be a bloody farewell for more things that she had willed to part with. Her mind met a dead end, repressing images that she knew but couldn't see. It was as if her brain had been running but upon feeling the height of the cliff, stopped and turned to a brighter path.  
She skimmed all the pretty shops filled with pretty ladies and pretty dresses. She smiled as she saw a child tainting his round flushed face with the ice cream already melting in his hand and waiting patiently as his young mother wiped it away with a handkerchief. She let out a sigh as she saw a young couple sharing a tall pink drink as the boy cajoled the girl, smiling at her as she cast her eyes downward in timidity.  
A voice spoke imperceptibly through the a sleek looking radio on the front of the car to which Reiner simply replied "copy". Mikasa looked out for anything unfamiliar. She noted the caravan slowing down and the car before them parking in front of a tall building shielded in black squares of glass. Mikasa looked up but the building seemed to go on forever. Propping her elbows on Levi's thighs, she tried all her might to peek from the closed window. She felt proud when she found its end, shyly caressing the clouds.  
Mikasa's excitement soon died down when she noted that only the team members of the first car would be getting into the skyscraper. She sat back into her seat, releasing a sigh as she tried to imagine the view she could have had from the roof. She, however, didn't notice the amused looks exchanged between commander and captain.  
Reiner along with two other cars filled with Levi's crew that followed theirs went through an underground tunnel. Levi watched as striped of black shadows and orange lights raced on Mikasa's face as she bent forward to look at the lights in the underground passage. She must have felt his gaze upon her back for she turned her face, held his gaze for a few seconds before letting out a big, Cheshire cat smile. He didn't even think as he felt his own smile growing on his face.  
"Are we close?" She asked.  
Levi gave out a small laugh at her impatience "Yes, we're close."  
Mikasa's smile died down as she heard a small huff coming from the passenger seat. 

What Mikasa thought was a tunnel soon turned into an underground city. Of course she's heard of it, home of the criminals and misfits. Everyone who lived here was running from something or had no where to run to. Whether you've been abandoned by a god or a king, the underground city will welcome you in its filthy embrace and offer you all ways to survive, none of these ways would include you keeping your dignity.  
Reiner slowed the car to let a woman cross the road. Her clothes were shredded and she looked beyond dirty. She seemed unaware of her surroundings, marching slowly like an undead to the other side. It wasn't until she turned her head slowly towards them that her dull eyes widened slowly but surely in surprise. As she stood besides the broken traffic light, she gave a small toothless smile and a wave, her eyes glued to the back window.  
Mikasa meant to ask Levi but decided against it as she saw him tense, jaws clenched and a solemn expression on his face. His eyes could hardly be seen underneath the sharp, jet black locks falling upon them.  
The car rolled through high pillars, narrow garbage filled streets and miserable looking humans with arched backs. From a distance, she could hear glass shattering and screaming. The further they went the deeper the darkness was. A naked child, crouched by a wall where a few forms laid on the ground, either unconscious or dead. She stopped playing with the plastic bags she was holding to look at the cars, mesmerized. Mikasa knew that the child could not see what was inside the car yet she still felt her eyes upon her, intruding on them, going through the glass and forcing her to lower hers in a sudden feeling of shame and guilt.  
"Why are we even here?" Mikasa asked, looking straight ahead.  
"Did you get used to the coveted luxury of the mansion that places like these do not match your level Ackerman?" Levi asked in a surprisingly nonchalant tone.  
"We'll be making all the planning from here Ms.Ackerman." Smith interrupted her unspoken bitter curses "After all, this is the place where the other kidnapped girls were led to on that night."  
A sudden chill froze her body at the revelation. She looked around her, in the glum filthy place she realized how much she missed the backyard filled with light conversations and teasing laughter.

After what felt like a decade, the car finally made a turn into a dark, narrow alley. Mikasa wondered if the people living here had ever seen the sun. The rocky formation above hid this secluded world from the city above. Bigger streets had the privilege of small rays of sunshine through rare gaps and slits but other than those, this world was submerged in artificial lights and cheap looking neon signs.  
It was only after the car had stopped that Mikasa realized that there was only three cars left in total. The air outside was humid, filled with the smell of garbage and rotten fish. Various neon signs lined up throughout the alley, names of bars and clubs from which faint rhythms of music could be heard. Levi and his men stood in front of what looked like a garage door, wide, grey and rusty. He didn't knock, he however, pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.  
"Open up." Levi curtly said before hanging up.

Mere seconds passed before a loud metal noise startled only her. The gate opened, letting out a low, slow bass sound. The moment Mikasa stepped in, she already felt her mind drifting away from reality. Mikasa tried to convince herself that it was due to the red lighting in the place.  
They went up narrow stairs and she was surprised to discover at the end, a rather vast space. She couldn't see much through the red flashing light but after much focus, she caught a glimpse of a wall high glass cage. Upon further inspection, she came to the realization that it was filled with rather large snakes. The cage was lit in electric blue casting its reflection upon the women clinging to a couple poles set up on illuminated cubes. Naked limbs in red and blue spun, slid and swayed. Mikasa stopped in her tracks, taken by the scene. One of the women, hung upside, had her legs intertwined like vines with the shiny pole as her hands moved freely with the sound of the music. Even with her face upside down, Mikasa still saw the wink she gave her as she licked her lips in an exaggeratedly obscene manner. Mikasa felt her cheeks burning before scurrying away, following the rest of the group.  
A black curtain, a narrow hallway and yet another curtain before everyone finally stopped in another red lit room. They were being welcomed by a tall blonde couple who looked in charge. The man was apparently being tattooed as the woman hovered over him, letting out rings of smoke in the air above him. Five well built looking men with tattoos all over their skin were casually chatting, bottles of alcohol in hand. Another man was standing by a metal table upon which was placed many lines of money bills and short lines of white powder.  
As the man looked up from the table, he met Mikasa's curious gaze with a raised eyebrow. She quickly averted her gaze, choosing instead to look at the interesting couple who everyone seemed to recognize. The woman's hair was shorter than the man's, who was also sporting a goatee. His long bangs hid most of his forehead, and his nose, big and wide wouldn't stop scrunching, out of habit she guessed.  
The woman was thin, it would have been almost too thin if it wasn't for her surprisingly prominent abs and back muscles which flexed every time she moved her cigarette to her lips for a drag. She had a tank top on and Mikasa shamelessly noted that she was flat chested. She was beautiful in her androgynous charm.  
"..and that's Mikasa." Mikasa felt an angry blush on her face as the woman's eyes caught her staring at her chest.  
"Hi Mikasa." The woman said monotonously.  
"Mikasa this is Nanaba and Mike." The blonde woman waved as her peer nodded with an amicable smile. Mikasa was at a loss of words and felt almost angry at herself for acting like a frightened child in front of everyone.  
"Everyone go freshen up" Erwin interrupted the awkward silence "we'll meet in fifteen minutes."  
After a few minutes of pleasantries and more welcoming, Mikasa found herself standing in the room with only Levi, Erwin and the odd couple.  
Mikasa would have been interested or would have at least feigned interest in the small talk between Nanaba and Levi had Mike not taken slow, deliberate steps towards her. He lowered his face dangerously close to hers and her heartbeat dangerously drummed fast when she felt his breath on her neck.  
"Mike stop, you're freaking her out." Levi's tone came oddly bored, as if it was something he'd witnessed a thousand times.  
Mike brought up his face to hers, a wide satisfied smile plastered on his face before turning to the shorter man.  
"Since when have you guys been fooling around?" Twinkling eyes darting between Mikasa and Levi.  
Mikasa wasn't sure that she heard him right but when she saw Levi's seething expression, she felt too mortified to even feel insulted.  
"Would you shut it you creepy old giraffe." Levi glared at Mike as the latter guffawed lightheartedly. "Mike." One dark look stabbing through him and the taller man stopped.  
"Alright, alright" he said, hands held up in surrender, "why don't you let me show you your room?"  
Mike led Levi and Mikasa to the upper level, stretching his long arms in the air. They walked through more narrow but well lit corridors.  
"I see you cleaned up a bit." Levi noted in a genuinely pleased tone.  
"I know how you like it." Though Mike didn't face Levi, Mikasa could hear the teasing tone in his voice. She heard him release a high pitched noise, what seemed to be the end of a silent laughter before sighting deeply.  
They finally stopped at the final door in the hallway. On the other side was a small but clean room. The furniture was simple and light colored which seemed to illuminate the place. Mikasa stepped in hesitantly. She still had difficulty to believe the stripper stage and this room were in the same locale.  
"Ackerman, take some time to freshen up. We're heading out for a meal. You can get some sleep later." Levi said, his eyes following Mikasa who was putting her small backpack on the bed.  
"Yeah you do the same Levi. I'll see you guys in fifteen." Mike said.  
"Mike?" Levi's expression changed from confusion to utter irritation. "You piece of shit.." Levi muttered, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as Mike smirked calmly.  
"Well what do you want me to do, Erd and the boys are here too. Maybe you should just send her back to center town with the other unit. I'm sure she'll be safe." Mike calmly offered, either oblivious or choosing not to care for Levi's silent wrath.  
Mikasa was still unsure about the topic of conversation between the two men. They stared at each other for a full minute, Mike calm and composed while Levi's eyes shot daggers at him till the shorter man turned and walked toward the window.  
"Close the door behind you Mike."  
"Yes, Captain." Mike said before turning to Mikasa with an cordial smile "Enjoy your stay Mikasa."  
Mikasa's eyes lingered on the wooden door long after Mike had closed it after him. She felt more than heard Levi stepping slowly her way, stopping before her.  
"I hope you don't mind but we'll be sharing this room."  
Mikasa looked up from the door to his eyes, looking blue and tired. She wanted to stroke away the molded concern in his forehead but she knew she couldn't if she tried.  
She felt the mattress shift as he took a seat by her side. She could feel his heat radiating against her ribs, his gaze even more scalding upon her face.  
"I feel...nervous" Mikasa whispered, answering his unspoken musings "I feel so much pressure and it's almost...almost bending me...breaking my back on two." Her palms were a pale contrast on top of her dark jeans.  
Mikasa turned to look at him "I don't want to fail."  
Levi kept silent, his face hardened and sober. He patted her black locks before pulling her to the crook of his neck where a small sigh formed goose bumps against his skin. 

*****************

People knew Levi. Some of them feared him, others venerated him but they all knew him. Mikasa watched as life halted in the badly lit bar they have stepped in. Nanaba sauntered towards a booth, threw down her leather jacket before landing heavily to take a seat. Mike, Erwin, Levi and Mikasa joined her as she took a cigarette from a wrinkled pack, lighting it lazily, unmindful of the pairs of eyes from all corners observing them like hawks. Mikasa noted the colorful peacock tattoo on her bony forearm, truly a piece of art against her milky skin. Nanaba retrieved another cigarette from her pack and putting it between her thin lips, used the first one to light it, she then offered it to Mikasa. The black haired woman's fingers moved on their own, gracefully placing the cigarette between her own lips without averting her gaze from Nanaba's pale blue eyes, so clear that the color faded to white around the pupil.  
"Mike, how are you doing?" An old woman in tattered clothes placed equally tattered menus in front of them, interrupting the thick silence filling the air.  
"Never been better."  
"It's your lucky day, we just got steak on the special menu today." She smiled, revealing a set of irregular brown teeth.  
"Alright, I'll take that and some of your finely brewed beer." Mike said sitting up. Mikasa watched as Erwin frowned at him.  
"And for you Commander?" Her voice were more docile as she spoke to Erwin.  
"Salad." Erwin answered curtly, his fingers brushing away an invisible hair from his jacket.  
"Omelets. For both." Levi said with a raised eyebrow, not bothering to look at the trembling woman. Not even bothering to meet the glare Mikasa was giving him from the side.  
"And Nanaba dear?"  
The woman gave a languid hand gesture before their old waitress nodded and hurriedly scurried back to the kitchen.

A group of men were silently watching the group eat, almost mesmerized by a simple biological process. One of the men whose skin was wrinkled and sickly pale would give a toothless smile every time he met Levi's eyes. To her utter surprise, Levi would return the smile, a small, tight one but just as kind.  
The omelet was surprisingly good. Mikasa chewed slowly as she watched the skinny woman before her devour her second large burger, shugging now and then large swings of bitter beer.  
"Other than the guards and cameras they don't seem to have any sophisticated security systems." Mike said between two bites.  
"How many guards do they have monitoring the cameras?" Erwin asked as he picked on his salad.  
"Two." Mike answered.  
"How many will they have on the gathering night?" Erwin asked  
"Two." The blonde man shrugged again.  
"In that case, we should activate the E.B before we get in." Levi responded "It should make things...less messy."  
"Oh it'll be messy alright." Mike gave a sly smile. He offered Mikasa a bite of his steak under the blazing scowl of Levi.  
"Mike, you're creeping out Ms.Ackerman." Erwin chastisised him.  
"Oh no, I was just trying to figure out what E.B meant ever since last week." Mikasa said, to their surprise accepting the bite "That if you don't mind me asking." she asked calmly, chewing on the juicy meat.  
"Electronic bomb." Nanaba answered before stuffing her face with sauce dipped bread.  
"It wouldn't explode like a bomb though." Levi said looking at her.  
"Yeah we can't have that." Mike said as he shoved down a big bite in his mouth, much to the dismay of the frowning Commander by his side.  
"You truly are revolting." The latter commented. 

It was ten at night when the last remaining people awake wished each other good night before taking their leave to their rooms. Eren was kind enough to fetch her a cold beer before leaving with Armin. Her eyes trailed after them as Eren discreetly put his palm on the blonde man's derriere. Armin playfully smiled at him before they disappeared around the hall. A small smile tugged her lips as she thought of Annie.  
Fortunately for her eyesight, the space was lit in white lightbulbs instead of flashing red. In the sole company of caged snakes, she let her eyes wander around her. The place was eerie and a bit creepy. Mikasa half expected a inhuman creature to show. The poles were deserted and she remembered how gracefully yet enticingly the dancers moved earlier in the day.  
Grabbing her beer, Mikasa warily toward the pole stage. She made a full circle around the middle one as she took small sips from her drink. She couldn't deny how curious she felt. She turned to the cage behind her. A stripped snake stealthy glided down a branch, embracing it as it moved, almost lovingly. Such beguiling creatures, Mikasa thought as she followed its shiny form.  
Mikasa set her bottle on the ground before stepping on the cube at the base of the pole. Discarding her jacket on the ground, she chose to take off her white t-shirt as well, staying only in her black bra. She stood still for a moment, looking for any sound of a living soul wandering at night. It was completely silent.  
Mikasa strongly gripped the pole, stretching her arm before making a full languid circle. Using the pole to step up her speed, she hooked her right leg around it before using her left one to clasp the pole. For a fraction of a second, she felt good. It reminded of the same thrill she felt whenever she climbed the bookshelves when she was younger, the same feeling when she try and successfully climb atop the kitchen table. Only for a fraction of a second though before gravity hit her hard to the backside. She winced as she landed heavily on the cube, embarrassed but trying not to make any noise.  
Mikasa looked around, when she noted that the place was still deserted except for her and the audience of snakes, she made another try. This time, she landed on her feet, preventing herself from another hard fall. She lost track of time but by the fortieth time, she felt a bit dizzy yet very proud when she successful managed to slide down the pole. Mikasa celebrated her victory with a silent dance. She then remembered the blonde dancer, how she had moved her hips like a sorcerer. If she could do the slide, then surely with enough training she could move her hips like hers.  
Mikasa gently hummed to herself as she tried moving her hips left and right. Grabbing the pole, she used it as a support to sway her ass and make patterns with her hips. It wasn't too long before Mikasa was wantonly dancing around the cube, climbing it and rubbing her body against it.  
She felt her heart jump out of her chest and all liquid leave her mouth when she heard a slow clap. Mikasa turned her face to the left and leaning on the door, dressed in light grey sweatpants and a simple t-shirt was Levi, secretly enjoying the show.  
"You pervert." Mikasa tried to yell quietly as she took the first thing to cover herself.  
"I'd say you're the perv for molesting that pole like that." Levi said as he stepped towards her, watching her hide her torso in her jacket.  
"I wasn't..I wasn't mol..what are you doing here?" Mikasa was flushed as she asked him indignantly.  
"I was watching a cat in heat and snakes in awe." Levi said jokingly as he put his warm palms on her barely hid hips. "What are you so shy about Ackerman?"  
"I'm not shy." Mikasa looked everywhere but at him.  
"Good." Levi whispered as he licked her ear "Then you'll have no problem dancing for me."  
Mikasa slowly registered what he said through the fog of lust hazing her brain. She quickly pulled back, glaring at him as he smirked at her.  
"Alright, fine. I knew I was asking for a miracle." Levi said as he sauntered back to his room and Mikasa hated his cool demeanor, "put on your clothes and come to sleep."  
"I don't have music though." Mikasa couldn't stop a crooked smile from forming on her face as she saw Levi's body freeze.  
Levi turned to face her, smiling as he walked past her to the Dj booth in the far corner. He crunched behind the booth before fetching a small portable speaker before connecting his phone to the small gadget.  
Soft music soon filled the room, with a slow and sensual rhythm that went straight to Mikasa's core. Levi headed towards the switch, dimming the lights before lazily dragging a chair until it was facing her. Without breaking eye contact, he sat down as he saw her bite her bottom lip, releasing it almost reluctantly.  
Mikasa watched as Levi took a deep breath as his eyes fixated on the jacket opening, drinking in the glimpse of her flat torso and generous breast. She watched as Levi's eyes followed her hips as she rotated them. She tilted her head in curiosity when she saw him clenching as she slowly took off her jacket, pushing her chest forward as the leather piece fell down by her feet.  
With every move of her hips, every whip of her hair, every swirl around the pole, Levi grew more breathless and flushed, licking too frequently his dry lips. Mikasa felt a new found surge of power. She quickly removed her shoes before giving her back to Levi. She tugged at her jeans, bending forward as she slowly removed them. She heard Levi's moan through the music as she gave him a sight to die for. Mikasa turned to face Levi, noticing the large bulge in his sweat pants. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as he saw her hold onto the pole, sinking low before slowly pulling up while rubbing her crotch to the pole. He slowly realized that she was having too much fun at his expense. She was the one watching him.  
Levi leaped from his chair, gathering her clothes before taking her by the hand. Mikasa couldn't quite remember how they made back to the room for her brain was distracted by his wet kisses and bites as he tugged on her hair.  
Mikasa slammed him against the door as she ravaged his neck, sucking on the flesh and turning it in a deep shade of red before releasing it. She enjoyed trapping him between her arms, she liked parting his legs and she smirked as he sighed in her hair as she rubbed her knee against him, she smiled even more when she noted him rubbing himself against her knee, almost furiously.  
She suddenly felt him releasing wrists from her hands. He forcefully grabbed her by the hips and threw on the bed, trapping her beneath him before she could react. His hands were exploring her as hers tried to unclothe him, tugging on his shirt, on his pants and palming his hard member. His lips were busy sucking and licking her nipples as he moved against her. Their lustful cried were interrupted by Mikasa's innocent giggle as he placed his lips at the side of her breast. Levi suddenly stopped and Mikasa was worried that she might have offended him.  
He slowly pulled back, his eyes confused as he looked at her. "You're ticklish." He whispered, a rare boyish smile stretching on his pink dusted face.  
Mikasa went for a playful bite which he avoided by an inch. Her teeth biting on air before she sunk back her head into the mattress, smiling at him.  
"I didn't know." She murmured.  
"Hmm, I wonder what other things we don't know yet." Levi spoke against her skin as his nose caressed her cheek.  
"Levi I want you."  
"I know baby, I want you too."  
"No, Levi." Mikasa looked up to him "I want you inside me."  
Levi maintained her gaze before he released a resonating laugh, rolling on his back by her side.  
"Are you mocking me?"  
"No, no. You're just...patronizing when you're horny. I like it." Levi played with her hair "and I like you."  
Mikasa smiled shyly at him. "I like you too."  
"I know." He said before pulling her to him for a slow kiss.  
"What's horny?" He heard her mutter, her lips against his lips and his fingers in her underwear. This time he tried all his might to repress his laugh, mildly succeeding in doing so.  
"It's when you really, really want me inside you but you can't find me so you try to fuck a pole." Levi finally laughed as she slapped his chest before going back to kissing him.  
Levi felt her parting her knees as she moved atop of him. She rubbed herself against his hardness. Mikasa lifted her ass as he tugged on her underwear without breaking the kiss. As her panties reached her knees, she finished the task using her toes, throwing the piece of clothing on the floor. Even though they had slowed their pace, their limbs still made much pressure as they stroked each other, and their open mouth kisses were hard against their lips.  
Levi could feel his sanity slipping away as Mikasa overwhelmed him with her sounds and curves. Innocence clashing with carnality will drive him to do things he didn't want to do on her first night. Pushing her against the mattress, he hovered over her bare form. He looked into her eyes, looking for a grain of doubt but what he found was impatience, desire and something else that he couldn't place, or didn't want to believe.  
Mikasa stared at him as he looked through his small suitcase. He came back with a small round container and a square tin foil packet. Mikasa reached for him, pulling him for a kiss and giggling against his muscled chest as he lost his balance.  
They took their time in their love making. She played with his sanity as he slowly built her pleasure. He watched in awe, his fingers buried and curled deep inside her, as she chanted his name, eyes closed as if in deep concentration. She would turn her head from left to right, but wherever she settled, he would still go for her neck, feeling her pulse against his tongue. He bit down hard on her milky flesh until it bruised and finally blowing over it while he removed his fingers, pleased to hear a groan of protest from her.  
Levi knelt on the bed, watching her laying on her back as he put on the condom, slowly rolling it down on his dick as she watched in curiosity. Mikasa sat up, extended her hand as he finished, clasping his member in her palm and mimicking his moves. He was thick and warm and she found herself enjoying masturbating him. He swallowed thickly as he closed his eyes, placing his forehead on her shoulder as she she felt him shiver against her.  
It was a few minutes after which he took her wrist and pushed her gently against the mattress, careful to put a pillow underneath her head and another under her ass, propping her up. Mikasa watched as he scooped a generous amount of lube in his fingers.  
"I'm already wet." Mikasa offered bluntly.  
"More is better." Levi said as he smiled at her.  
She parted her legs for him, her body jolting in surprise at the cold temperature.  
"Relax." Mikasa heard him say against her eyelids. She felt his feathery kisses against her, reminding her that it was him, Levi and not a stranger with her in bed. It was everything that she wanted and all she could think of all week since that kiss in the maze.  
She felt him push against her, slowly, head first. She took a deep breath as he started filling her. She could feel him, all of him, not only his thickness inside her but all over her. His lips, his touch, his toes massaging her leg, even his minty breath against her face. Levi was genuinely surprised when he felt Mikasa moving slightly, trying to meet him. He kissed her forehead, whispering his need for her as she breathed heavily.  
"Ah..Levi.."  
"You're doing good Mikasa, it's ok." Levi said between kisses.  
"So good." Mikasa said when he completely penetrated her.  
The first few minutes, Mikasa tried to adjust to her fairly large intruder. Levi breathed in her cries, kissed away her pain and welcomed her nails against his back. When she felt more comfortable with him inside, even he couldn't halt or slow the lust that emerged from the woman under him.  
Burying his face in her neck, he couldn't zone out the noise that balls made against her ass as she pushed against him. The woman was the devil himself.  
"Levi." She whispered in a breathy voice "don't...stop fucking me..God, I love feeling you inside me.."  
Levi couldn't help but release a loud groan that even the pillow couldn't muffle. He didn't know if she was taking revenge for the last time he talked dirty to her or if she genuinely enjoyed it. He like it, maybe too much.  
"Fuck, you're..so...tight.." Levi said in a strained voice. He turned his face to kiss her cheek as he noted that he wasn't the only once sweating.  
"I want it harder Levi." Mikasa said as Levi put his hands on each side of her head. "Please."  
Levi's eyes rolled slightly when he heard her beg. He placed a flat palm on top of her head, protecting her from the headboard as he quickened his pace. Her whole body moved with his fast rhythm as she clutched his broad shoulders, drawing blood as they scratched down on his skin. The air was soon filled with the smell of sex, sweat and the loud cries and moans of two lovers in the throws of passion.  
"Oh fuck..yes..Levi.." Mikasa cried, feeling the same pressure down her core but stronger this time. It all felt too much for her as her upper body curled up in its own accord. She didn't notice Levi slipping a hand between them till she felt his finger firmly rubbing her clit in circles.  
The pressure she felt exploded in a second, spreading from her scalp to her toes, making her scream in a pleasure that she'd never felt before. She could hear Levi whispering in her ear, she could feel her mouth drying, she see in her barely opened eyes Levi, flushed on top of her and she wanted the feeling to last. As her toes, starting uncurling, she noted Levi closing his eyes, his head thrown back.  
"Fuck, I'm so close." She heard him mutter. With hooded eyes, she placed her hands on his bare ass, pushing him strongly against her.  
"Levi.." His name. It was all it took to drive him over the edge.  
"Mi..Mikasa..ah..." He moaned her name with eyes shut as she felt him come inside her. 

Levi felt heavy on her form but she didn't mind. She liked feeling his weight, it made the night more real. He wasn't looking at her but she could feel his fingers lazily scratching her scalp as she smiled, staring at the ceiling. She felt content, happy even.  
When he finally propped himself on his elbows, a thought crossed Mikasa's mind. She could never get enough of this man. He looked ravishing with his hair untamed and Mikasa realized that she must have tugged on it a lot to end up the way it was.  
He looked at her intensely before giving her a tender smile. She felt him pull out of her and the emptiness startled her. Levi left to the bathroom to discard the used condom and clean himself.  
Mikasa smiled when she saw him coming towards her, a towel in hand. This time she parted her legs as she let him clean her before making room for him to lay down beside her.  
"That was fun." Mikasa said quietly.  
"It was." Levi nodded "I'm glad you enjoyed it, most people don't on their first time."  
"We should do it again. Maybe after the mission." Mikasa's eyes twinkled.  
"We will." Levi tried not to laugh at her excitement. He enjoyed himself, that much was obvious but her childlike comments brought some warm to his rusty heart.  
They were arguing who screamed the most when they heard a knock on the door. Levi looked perplex as he stood up, putting a towel around his hips.  
Mikasa quickly put on her underwear and Levi's t-shirt. She tried to sit casually on the bed but she couldn't deny how nervous she felt. "What if we woke up someone and they came complaining." She tought to herself. "Oh god, what if it Commander Smith."  
Levi opened the door only a bit for him to see it was Petra.  
"Captain, I..I hope I didn't disturb your sleep." Petra had a slight blush to her cheeks.  
"It's fine. What is it." Levi asked.  
"You seem to have forgotten your phone on the main room. I believe you used it for music and must have forgotten to take it with you." Petra said with a smile, handing him the device.  
"Ah yes thank you Petra." Levi said, removing his arm from against the door frame to take his phone.  
Petra's eyes looked through the small gape. It happened quickly but a glimpse was enough for the red headed woman. Sitting on the bed in Levi's t-shirt, looking disheveled and flushed was Mikasa. Her bored eyes met hers in a second, enough to bury a knife deep in her chest.  
"Anything else?" Levi asked, giving her a small smile.  
"No. Nothing." Smiling at him while trying not to collapse "Have a good night, Captain."  
"Good night Petra." Levi softly closed the door behind him, throwing his phone on the nightstand.  
"Petra..." Mikasa murmured "huh".  
Mikasa took off her clothes before sprawling on top of the mattress.  
"What is it?" Levi asked as he removed the towel.  
"Do you have a cigarette?"  
Levi looked up at her, lips puckered in amusement but refrained from commenting. He slowly moved to his suitcase, looking through its small pockets before fishing out a black pack with gold writing on it. Walking back to where Mikasa was seated, he placed one cigarette between her slightly swollen lips before flickering the lighter flame and watched as smoke slowly covered her face.  
"Why does she get to be called by her name?" Mikasa said as she moved the the open window, wobbling slightly, leaning against the wall.  
"Who?" Levi asked.  
"Petra Ral." Mikasa said as smoke blew with the name.  
"I didn't even notice." Levi shrugged.  
He moved to her side, his knuckles slowly caressing her soft arms. "What? You want me to call you by your first name too?" His face was serious but his raised eyebrows and simpering tone heavily implied that he was mocking her.  
"Not really." Mikasa said, unruffled "Not unless you're chanting it like a Viaticum in bed."  
"I wouldn't mind chanting it in my Viaticum. Too bad I'm not Christian." Levi smirked before giving her a chaste kiss. 

****************

"Where is Captain Levi." Armin's small voice interrupted another debate ongoing between Eren and Jean on breakfast.  
"He left with Commander Smith and Squad Leader Zacharias." Christa answered as she stole a bite from Ymir's toast.  
"Who's Squad Leader Zacharias?" Mikasa asked.  
"That's Mike." Eren answered before turning to Jean "You should probably get tattooed before we leave."  
"Yeah but I don't want to regret it afterwards." Jean said as he looked as his arm.  
"Then maybe you should get something meaningful to you, like a horseshoe or something..." Eren shrugged casually, hiding his smug grin behind his cup of tea while Ymir chocked on hers, spilling some out of her nose on the table.  
"You're disgusting.." Connie shook his head.  
"You piece of shit." Jean shoved Eren as the latter's laughter roared, filling the room.  
Mikasa's smile faltered as she saw Armin's expression. He seemed to be observing Eren and Jean. He looked at them the same way she looked at Petra in the car. Blinking to get rid of the sudden uneasiness, Mikasa turned to glimpse at Petra, only to find that the woman was already staring at her. To her surprise, she didn't lower her gaze, nor did she look away. She kept her eyes on her, finally standing up and excusing herself.  
"I should go too." Mikasa said as she rose from her seat. "See you guys later."  
She walked back to her bedroom thinking of Levi. She had been doing this a lot lately and though she liked him and enjoyed his affectionate side which she found more human, she couldn't admit that it didn't make her uncomfortable. Warmth was what her heart felt. Warmth and tranquility. It reminded her of a life she once had and the tearing pain she had been through after that life had shattered. She couldn't imagine going through that again. How long will she keep chasing away her fears and fantasies, denying them, locking them in the back of her mind?  
Mikasa didn't realize that she had been staring out the window until a short knock woke her from her internal rumbling.  
"Yes?"  
Her bedroom door opened slowly and a shock of red hair peeked from the gap.  
"Petra?"  
"You're alone." Petra said closing the door behind her.  
For a single moment, Mikasa took a step back. It was probably due to Petra's predatory like steps. She moved slowly, taking in the room, her eyes settling on the unmade bed. Mikasa's heartbeat quickened. Being alone with this woman gave her an unpleasant feeling at the chest.  
"What do you want." Mikasa's voice said calmly. She successfully pleated her feelings under a placid, icy mask.  
"It's been a while since I helped you get ready." Petra said as she drew a chair, walking to where Mikasa was still standing.  
With a head gesture, Petra invited her to take a seat. Mikasa took a few seconds to assess the situation, finally letting out a large smile. If anything, the short redheaded was the one who ought to be worried should she entertain any wicked plans against her. As a matter of fact, Mikasa knew that she would be more than happy to cause her damage.  
Petra hands found her hair even before settling on the narrow chair. Small delicate hands went through wet locks, slowly making vertical patterns. Mikasa heard muffled footsteps before feeling a brush go through her scalp, careful not to cause her pain while untying the knots.  
"Are you excited for your first mission?" Mikasa despised Petra's maternal tone.  
"Do you really want me to humor you and chit chat with you?"  
Petra let out a deep sigh. "Mikasa I am really trying to do the right thing."  
"And by right thing you mean pretend to be a good person and befriend the enemy?" Mikasa turned to glare at her.  
"What? You're not my enemy." Petra said, frowning but the echo of hurt could be heard in her voice.  
"Then why are you here?" Mikasa stood up.  
"I just...I don't want you getting used to it."  
Mikasa's confused expressions morphed into indignation. She felt the heat rising to the tip of her hair. Looking at the chair between them, it took her all her sanity and poise not to smash it on Petra's head. The only thing preventing her from getting physically violent was the fact that she had to go on her first mission any minute from now.  
"You know, Ral, you should work on your jealousy. It could ruin your angelic reputation." Mikasa's voice was dripping venom and acid going through the woman before her. She watched in satisfaction as Petra hunched her shoulders, trying to make herself small.  
"Mikasa, you're turning into someone I don't recognize, someone who isn't a good person."  
"Do not flatter yourself into thinking that you know me." Mikasa threatened "How dare you lecture me over something this private?"  
"I told you I love him." Hot tears spilled from Petra's eyes falling on the carpet; her face distorted in pain as her hand clutched her chest "I confided to you, every day, every morning as I helped you bathe, brushed your hair, dressed you and took care of you. I told you and you listened, you looked at me straight in the eyes as I told you that I'm in love with him, that he means the world to me, that I went to bed every night hoping to dream of him and lived to see another morning just so to have him look at me. You knew about my feeling and even so.." Petra's shoulders shook violently. Her words were interrupted with every cry of agony that escaped her lips.  
Mikasa remained unfazed, her gaze harder than ever. "Ral, this is life: unfair and mostly cruel. I will not halt my life over your childish feelings of infatuation. I will not let some unrealistic fantasies of you and your crush get in my way and I cannot apologize for my decisions." Mikasa plumed herself over her levelheadedness.  
Petra looked up at her, her face rummaged and shiny with tears and sweat. She was a mess of hiccups and grieve. "He is using you and you don't even know it."  
"Only as much as I'm using him." Mikasa said with a shrug.  
Petra took a deep calming breath "I wonder if you would still look at him as a savior when you know what he's hiding." Her voice was even yet remote.  
"Really? Is that the best you can do to try and distance me from Levi?"  
"What if I show you?" Petra's eyes turned from confused to challenging. Her new found confidence made Mikasa feel uncomfortable.  
"Not interested. Get out of my room."  
"Are you afraid to shatter the image you had of him." Petra said with an odd face, a face of hopeless woman in love who had nothing to lose. "Because I will love him no matter what. Will you?"  
"If you don't leave I'll have to kick your ass out." Mikasa said as she took a step back.  
"I'll leave but that won't change the facts." Petra said as she quietly stepped back to the door.  
"It's not my fault that he's not interested in you. You need to grow up and get over it Ral." Mikasa said but did not budge from her spot.  
Petra gave her a last chilling look before closing the door behind her. Mikasa let out a deep sigh she didn't know she had been holding. 

*****************

The car stopped in an alley. Mikasa was sitting this time between Nanaba and Erwin, suffice to say that the backseat was rather quiet. Levi was on the passenger seat this time and Mike was driving the car. From what Mikasa had gathered of information, Mike and Nanaba were both squad leaders working under the command of Levi. Even though there wasn't any formalities between them, Mikasa could sense the respect the tall man and woman had for their captain.  
"Are we going to move now?" Mikasa asked impatiently, unzipping her leather jacket.  
"No, now we wait honey." Mike said as his eyes searched the area. "Now we wait for Bert and Reiner to do their part."  
"And what part is that?" Mikasa asked.  
"You're a curious one aren't you?" Mike joked.  
"I thought I was part of the team?"  
Nanaba tilted her head in apparent annoyance "they activate the e-bomb which dis-activates all electronic devices including security cameras in the building. That should distract the guards which give us a moment to barge in and attack."  
Mikasa couldn't understand why the three men turned to stare in awe at Nanaba. She concluded that the woman mustn't have been known to be a talkative person.  
"How come she does't know this though? You told me she was at the meeting." Mike asked Levi as he turned to him.  
"I thought she was focused." Levi answered him "apparently not." He said as he turned to glare at her.  
"She didn't even know what an e-bomb is or how it worked. Are you sure she was even there?" Nanaba said as she stared out the window.  
"I didn't want to ask about a lot of terms because I didn't want to inconvenience them by slowing them down." Mikasa spat her words as she looked straight ahead at nothing in particular.  
"Ms.Ackerman, there is no encumbrance in requesting further clarification which happens to be relative to your task, if anything you ought to demand it from your superiors." Erwin said in a voice wrapped in silk and honey.  
"Any other shit you don't understand Ackerman?" Levi said, his eyebrows rising from behind his sunglasses.  
"I'm fine." Mikasa huffed as the bunch fell into another silence.  
Mikasa lost track of time, most probably because of the inactivity in the car and her own impatience but a loud blow startled her and her alone. The rest of them remained unfazed as they casually climbed off the car. They headed -all but Mikasa, indifferent to the thick stripe of green smoke in the sky- to a door which was nestled in the wall they had parked by.  
"Is that the signal?" Mikasa asked.  
"Yup." Mike answered before barging through the door.  
On the other side was Annie and Bertholdt were waiting for them to get in. Annie's eyes settled on Mikasa a second too long before moving into action. Both she and Bertholdt had black uniforms made of latex leather and an upper body shield that looked made of a solid material. Mikasa noted however that they both moved easily in it.  
"Thanks." Nanaba nodded to Leonhardt who nodded back.  
"It's all clear. The escorting security are in the private lounge on the first floor. They already looked like they drunk too much so I left switched with Arlert and left him with Jaeger to take care of it. The targets are on the third floor." Annie recited as she lead the way through narrow corridors. "Also, E-B blocked the lifts as instructed, Captain."  
"Good, how is everything going on the second?" Levi asked as they run up the stairs.  
"Only two guards as expected. Both taken care of by Blaus."  
"Parking?" Commander Smith asked.  
"Four guards. Ymir and Christa are taking care of that, sir." Bertholdt answered in a neutral tone as he pushed open a metal door.  
"Then let's move, I'm hungry and wanna go home." Mike said in excitement.  
"Eren! Armin! Hurry up you guys." Bertholdt screamed through the door of what Mikasa understood to be the first floor. "Sorry sir, they're slacking." Bertholdt said, looking at Levi and Erwin.  
Levi rolled his eyes before pushing Bertholdt off of the door "Jaeger! Arlert! You dumbass little shits better bring your gay asses here before I kick the shit out of you."  
Levi merely finished his sentence when they heard footsteps running towards them. Levi and the rest of the group didn't wait to see who it was and already turned to run the second flight of stairs. Mikasa, the last person to follow, saw Eren and Armin emerge from the door, smiling as they seemed to be making jokes. Eren had blood splashed on the right side of his face while red stained a bit of Armin's blonde locks and leather covered fingers.  
Mikasa felt a tremor run through her body and cold sweat beads running down her skin. She was doing this. It was happening. It was real. Eren, the sweet Eren who had been discussing her dress and exchanging jokes with her at Connie's party had just killed someone and he seemed to be showing no concern after this normally life changing act. Mikasa felt a bile form in her throat.  
"Come on, come on, come on.." Sasha's voice could be heard from upstairs.  
She was smiling like a child at the park. She raced them to the third flight of stairs. Mikasa watched as she ensured Annie that everything was taken care of and that she was done so quickly that she was bored while waiting for them. Mikasa's eyes widened at the coolness of these people. They couldn't be emotionally detached for she had seen them care for each other, she had seen them act and react like normal people, showing even strong emotions such as love and jealousy.  
How many people does it take to reach this level of impassivity. Mikasa studied their faces, one by one and she felt a new feeling grow in her. Was it envy? Or perhaps had she encountered ambition? All she knew was that she thrived for that reaction. They stopped on the third flight of stairs.  
"We got Kirschtein, Reiner, Mina and the elite squad on hold sir." Annie said as waited outside the emergency door of the third floor.  
"Damn, why did we have to bring an army." Mike said scratching the back of his neck.  
Erwin gave out a sigh before speaking. "Actually there is a reason. This is a surprise test." Mikasa felt her eyes bulge out of her skull.  
"Excuse me sir?" Annie asked, her face flushed.  
"Is the 3dmg boxes on the third floor?" Levi asked in a monotonous voice.  
"Ye..Yes sir. We placed the boxes as ordered on this level."  
"Good" Erwin proceeded "Now inform all members of the legion to abandon their weaponry and switch to 3dmg."  
"Sir what if they're armed?" Bertholdt was sweating purposefully.  
"Fucking hell what a bunch of pussies." Levi buried his face in his palms, seemingly in a crisis before turning to mutter to the Commander "Erwin see what I have to deal with? Is this what we've been fucking sweating for..."  
"It's ok Levi, calm down." Commander Smith said not breaking eye contact with Bertholdt "Then I'm sure all of you are more than able to handle it. Now go."  
Annie and the rest disappeared through the door, leaving Levi, Erwin and Mikasa in the emergency staircase.  
"What's going on?" Mikasa asked.  
"Ms.Ackerman, you haven't been trained for this." Erwin offered her another one of his calm, diplomatic smiles that could make one walk willingly through the gates of hell. "Petra will be in charge of you."  
"But I want to come with you."  
"You will, just sans the 3dmg. Your role shall come."  
Mikasa was still confused about her role. She had been told that she was to be asked to participate in the climax of the operation. She watched as Erwin disappeared less then five seconds behind the doors before emerging with Petra by his side. Mikasa's body was not made of flesh anymore, it was a toxic bottle of unpleasant feelings.  
"Yes, Commander." Petra looked up at Erwin before saluting him and Levi.  
Levi winked at Mikasa, giving her a sly smile before leaving with Erwin inside. Petra's eyes followed the two as they disappeared behind the door and turned to look at Mikasa. "Well, seems like I'm babysitting you." She said smiling.  
"I'll rip you." Mikasa stated placidly.  
"Why don't you save that for later." Petra said as she turned to the door. "Come on, you're going to miss the show."  
Mikasa walked in after Petra. The atmosphere was quiet yet charged with disturbing feelings. Something wasn't right. Against the wall rested three opened wooden big box, not different than those Mikasa saw the crew pick up at the hangar. She took a furtive look inside. Long metal bottles, long flat sword holder, same ones as Mikasa used in her duel with Ymir, wires everywhere tangled at the bottom. Mikasa bent down, taking two swords, each in one hand.  
"What are you doing?" Petra asked curiously.  
Mikasa chose not to answer, going down the hall and cautiously exploring her surroundings. There was a repellent smell hanging in the air. Multiple doors in the corridors made her jumpy at any sound. She felt worried that something might leap out of one of the doors, taking her by surprise.  
Mikasa finally arrived in what was a vast open room in the shape of a square. She could see everything from where she was standing. The glass roof providing light to the space. Two other floors above had numerous doors and a view on the room down there if anyone was to stand against the railing.  
Mikasa inspected the large space which looked like a ballroom, her mind, in denial, refusing to comprehend the scene unfolding before her. The floors were marble, beige with stains of spilled red. Big, comfy looking pillows in black velvet on which rested terrified looking naked men and women, mostly young, bruised and collared. They were hugging each other as they watched what Mikasa's eyes refused to see. A small fountain built of green marble shone with clear water spilling from an immaculate statue. Laying at its feet, basking in red water was an old wrinkled corpse of what used to be a man. His suits was torn and his arm looked disturbingly twisted. Large golden dished were thrown haphazardly around. The grapes, pineapple, mango and kiwi which used to be on these plates were now either swimming in little puddles of thick red liquid, thicker than wine or under the merciless boots of the people who had saved her and who she considered almost family.  
"You gonna act like animals, you gonna be treated like animals." A man who looked like Kirschtein but talked like a tyrant yelled as he patrolled a line of kneeling men in rich suits.  
"If you want money.." The man was cut short by Levi's gun which rained kicks on his jaw till he fell unconscious, face opened.  
"Filthy swine." Levi's muttered words echoed in the enclosed space.  
The men were trembling like autumn leaves. Mikasa watched as one of them whose pants turned from light to a deeper shade of blue cried as he watched the puddle of urine run down from his crotch to his knees.  
Mikasa grabbed her head as a sudden headache shot through her skull. It was all too familiar.  
"Now I want all of you here to shut up and listen." Jean started again but stopped as he saw the man peeing in his pants. "Well what do we have here. Captain, we got a man who stained his pants. How dare you? You know how the boss hates filthy people."  
"I..I..d..I..di..don't..kno..know..s.." The man cried and choked as he tried to communicate.  
"I..dididi, dodo." Jean mimicked him in anger "Are you mocking me here you pig?"  
"N...no s..sir."  
"You're doing it again. You have got to be fucking mocking me."  
"No." the man mewled as he let out a strangled cry, trying to bury his head in between his shoulders.  
"Then you have got to be wasting my time."  
"N..no..please.."  
"No? No? Did you just say no to me?" Mikasa shivered as she saw the madness in Jean's eyes.  
"No.."  
"There you go, you lied again." Jean seemed to be feeding off the man's hopelessness who had given up on talking and the other hostages fear. "Eren, did you hear the son of a bitch?" He called me a liar."  
"I heard that Jean." Eren was strangely calm, a deranged smile on his face, not tearing his gaze off of the man. "I did."  
"what did he just call me Eren?"  
"He called you a liar Jean."  
"Well what should we do about this Eren."  
Levi sighed as he dragged a seat, placed it against a pillar where Erwin was already standing, sat down and watched his two crew members.  
"We should make sure that he never lies again." Mikasa felt genuinely scared at the calm tone of Eren and the way his eyes were spacing out. She felt her legs turn cold, as if she had lost all control over them. If she could, she would run and never look back.  
"No please." The man, with his hands behind his back like all the hostages, placed his forehead on the ground soiled with his urine, begging for mercy.  
"Guys." Sasha intervened and Mikasa for a brief moment felt thankful for the girl, that was before the brunette spoke "I should cut his tongue."  
"I want to do it." Eren suddenly looked at Sasha.  
"Why do you get to do it?" Mina asked.  
"Because I'm the one who can handle the knife." She said as she fetched a hunting knife from her boots. "Hold him for me."  
Reiner and Connie held the man as Sasha approached him slowly. From where she was standing Mikasa could at first hear his pleas, which soon turned to wailing. The whole room erupted in the cries of mercy of the other prisoners, the tearful cries of the slaves and the high pitch screams of the man.  
When the three members let go of him, he was ghastly pale, a chilling contrast with the red blood dripping from his mouth. With every scream he gave out, blood splattered all over him and before him.  
"You're gonna stop screaming or I'm gonna cut more than your tongue with this knife." Sasha said as she tucked the knife in her boots.  
Jean had his head tilted, watching the man trying to calm himself through what could only be agonizing pain.  
"You know, I'm still not over the fact that you called me a liar." Jean said as he scratched his chin.  
"You know what happened to the liar Jean?" Reiner said in a deep voice. Turning to Jean, he gave him a broad smile "His pants were set on fire."  
Mikasa felt herself drifting in a surreal, dream state as she watched them laugh. She felt even sicker when she glanced at Levi and found him massaging his neck, inspecting his surroundings, seemingly unaware of the butchery going right before him.  
the screams brought back Mikasa's attention to the man. Jean was dousing him in a liquid. From the smell, it seemed to be gasoline. Dragging him away from the line of hostages, Jean lit him up, effortlessly, easily. He just flickered the lighter and threw it at him, igniting a human bonfire.  
Mikasa watched stupefied as Annie complained about the smell and the guys pushing the lit corpse to the fountain.  
"God damn it." Mike's voice shimmed from upstairs. He was standing on the railing of the upper floor. Two wires sprung from the metal boxes at his hips, clutching a wall facing him before he leaped, landing smoothly at the center of the room, right behind the prisoners.  
"How many times have I told you not to play with the food." Mike said as poked the corpse with his foot. "You burned my steak."  
Mikasa's eyes widened at the realization as she let out a sob. This got Levi's attention as he looked at her, neutrally. That was the reason he ordered the omelet, that explained Erwin's hostility. Mikasa felt a bile slowly crawling up her throat as she remembered taking a bite of Mike's "steak". She didn't have time to run to a bathroom or the nearby pillar, she turned her face and puked her guts as Petra held her hair off her face.  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Mikasa repeated in a low voice.  
"There is no god here Mikasa." Petra answered her in a hushed tone. The look on her face...She pitied her. She pitied her naiveté. She looked down on her. Mikasa couldn't keep the flow of tears from racing on her cheeks.  
"No please, plea.." Mikasa turned swiftly as a man's voice was cut short by a blade going through his chest from behind.  
The others trembled as they awaited eyes closed for the blow to land.  
"They're...they're stabbing them from behind..they're torturing them by not showing them who'd be next." Mikasa said more to herself, but Petra heard her, and Petra nodded.  
"Wait." Levi quickly rose from his seat. Eren stopped the blade from landing on a man's skull.  
Levi took a small piece of paper from his pocket before scrutinizing his eyes to read it. He slowly walked from right to left, his eyes darting from the paper to the prisoners.  
"You. Your name." Levi demanded in a stern voice.  
"B..b..be.." The man stuttered.  
"Your name." Levi yelled.  
"Bean, bean, bean sir."  
"Bean. Go stand over there." Levi gestured to the pillar where Mike and Erwin were standing by.  
"Erwin." Levi barked the name.  
Erwin approached him slowly, peeking over his head to read the paper.  
"The fuck is this number?" Levi mumbled.  
"8. That's 188cms for you." Erwin answered patiently.  
"Fucking great, how am I supposed to find her 188cms?" Levi muttered inaudibly.  
"It would be indeed hard to find."  
"Alright." Levi yelled. "You over there. Stand up." He ordered a blonde man.  
When the man seemed too stupefied to comply, Connie grabbed him by the elbow, forcing him to stand up.  
Levi turned to Erwin "Does this shit looks like 188cms?"  
"More or less." Erwin said thoughtfully.  
"This is not a fucking model casting just tell me.."  
"It will do Levi, it will do." Erwin reassured him.  
"What's your name?" Levi asked him.  
"Sony sir." The man answered in a defeated tone.  
"Stand over there." Levi said before landing his eyes back on the paper. The crew was waiting patiently as if used to this procedure which Mikasa couldn't remember being brought up at the meeting.  
"I guess that's all. Finish the rest." Levi said as folded the paper, putting back in his pocket.  
It rained blood the moment Levi finished his sentence. Even Armin seemed to have lost control as some blood found way inside his mouth but he didn't seem to care. Eren looked the most lunatic of the group. He would torture his victim, leaving him undead but dying. She watched him as he slowly beheaded a man no older than forty, leaving him wheezing from his throat as steam came out of the wound. He twitched and convulsed for a solid minute before life starting draining from him. Eren watched, a satisfied look on his face and Mikasa felt an invisible hand clutch her heart and squeeze it painfully.  
Five minutes. Five minutes was all it took. It takes years to create a person. Forge his personality, build his career, start a family, achieve dreams and grieve over memories. In five minutes, every little meaning of life that these people clutched onto dissipated. Any form of life faded. Their stories ended here, among each other, in a brothel. Mikasa felt sick to the core.  
"Ms.Ackerman." Erwin called her from the center of the room standing in the middle of spilled blood. He gestured her to come.  
Mikasa never thought that she would be looking at Petra for an answer but in that instant, she turned to the redhead who gently coaxed her to move forward. She forced herself not to look down at the sea of limbs by her feet but shivered every time her feet bumped into a lifeless limb.  
"I see you have your swords ms.Ackerman." Erwin said approvingly. "Let me introduce you to the man who commissioned Dot Pixis to fetch you that night. He's the man who indirectly but still is the cause of the murder of your family." he said as Mike dragged a shackled man behind him.  
He was short and younger than expected. He was clothed in a dapper suit which was drenched in sweat and his receding hairline made him look older than he actually was. He trembled from head to toe as his eyes inspected the corpses filling the room. He grew even more restless as his eyes fixed the swords.  
"He wouldn't hesitate to kill you ms.Ackerman." Erwin whispered in her ear. "You know what to do."  
Mikasa's body stiffened as she realized what the commander was asking of her. So much has changed from when Annie opened that door. She wanted to become one of them, to be part of them, to have the same liberating power and fearlessness as them but she wasn't sure if she was prepared to pay the price. She wanted to avenge her family, avenge all the lost girls who did not have the same ending as she did, she wanted to punish those men. She did not -however- want to become one of them. She looked at Eren. His face which was once of a lunatic murderer was replaced by the familiar brotherly, tender expression. All of them wore the same face. It unnerved her, yet at the same time calmed her. They claimed to be her family yet that wasn't the unifying blood she had in mind. They had this look on their eyes, as if they were anticipating her next move, and then it all clicked.  
They were here because of her.  
She wanted revenge. They came here and got it for her. They did all this for her. They killed for because she was one of them. She looked at the sword in her hands. She didn't want to do it. She had every right of doing it yet she couldn't. She knew deep down that this right she claimed was flawed. What she needed to do however, is not to let them down.  
Levi's face flashed before her eyes. This was his soiled world hidden underneath the gold and black marble of his luxurious life. She felt all their gazes on her back. Her hands tightened. Looking at the man's pleading eyes. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear the words.  
Mikasa thought about what she would feel and how she would live with this after the blow. Would she feel the bones shatter beneath the blade? Would it cut through the flesh? Where was she supposed to hit? Stab him? Slice him?  
Something in the background of the man caught her eye. It was a girl. Her small, naked form hugging herself. Her blue eyes which seemed to have cried for ages were cast on the floor, submissively. Her blonde hair was ruffled but didn't take away from her ravaging beauty. The more Mikasa looked at her, the more her brain hurt. Her face was like a forgotten dream with lingering pieces, uncompleted puzzle. 

It was her. The girl who was kidnapped on that same night. The young one. The brave one. The loud one. Mikasa looked at her and saw herself. 

The man's pleading words about how he had a wife and two boys was interrupted by the heavy blade, swiped horizontally from his left shoulder to his right one. He remained silent for a few seconds before a thin red line appeared on his neck. Mikasa couldn't quite remember which one fell first, his body or his head. All she knew was that Erwin had a grin on his face, making a compliment on her "swift clean cut".  
She didn't remember much afterwards except that she found herself on the chair against the pillar that Levi was occupying previously. By then, almost an hour had passed in which Mike insisted on hanging the bodies to keep the flavor. But she didn't feel sick anymore.  
"Holy shit we missed everything." Ymir emerged in the bloodied room, stomping on puddles of blood with Christa trailing after her.  
Connie looked at them, studied their unfixed appearances.  
"You horny assholes were doing it in the parking lot while we were on a mission?" Connie screamed at them as Christa begged him silently to keep quiet.  
Ymir smiled smugly as she watched Christa blushing furiously. "I knew you guys would be okay."  
"There was a test." Sasha hushed at them.  
"Shit, what?" Christa exclaimed  
"You two, I'll have a word with you once we're back to the mansion." Levi yelled at Ymir and Christa.  
"Holy shit." Ymir mumbled "Yes Captain."  
"Sorry sir." Christa apologized, bashfully looking at the floor.  
"We didn't use the weapons, we had to use the 3dmg." Sasha whispered to the couple. "I literally had to take one guy and a slave girl at once and jump with the 3dmg from two floors up..."  
"Will you be ok?" Armin's hand on her shoulder waking Mikasa from her stance.  
"Yes." she forced a gentle smile on her face.  
He looked at her, searching in her eyes before leaning down to hug her tightly. She patted him awkwardly on the back before nodding that she was fine.  
Armin left to join Eren, she watched as they helped each other remove their uniforms. She felt more than saw Levi approaching her as if she was an untamed animal. She quickly sat up, mumbling about how she needed to go to the bathroom to clean up.  
"If you need any clean clothes.."  
"Yes, ok." Mikasa quickly ended the conversation before looking for the bathroom.  
She found Petra leaning against the pillar where they've been standing. Mikasa had seen her helping the sex slaves but now she was standing as if she was expecting her.  
Mikasa stood before her talking in a hollow voice, "Show me."  
Petra's eyes shone as she understood what Mikasa meant. "Tonight. Midnight. Come to my room. It's the one right to Jean's."  
Mikasa nodded before heading to where the bathrooms were.  
Upon entering, she stopped in her tracks as she heard a faint conversation.  
"Maybe it was cruel, but it wasn't in vain. You saved more lived than you ended Jeen."  
"It's Jean."  
"Sorry. It's such a pretty name."  
Mikasa couldn't help but peek. Seated on the marble sink was a young man with pale skin and a shock of black hair. A small fringe parted on the middle gave him a certain appeal but what Mikasa found even more charming were his freckle studded cheeks. He looked almost boyish with that trait. He was covered in what Mikasa recognized as Jean's duffle coat. Jean seemed to be struggling with the collar at his neck, looking unnerved and out of breath.  
"What did you say your name was again?" He said, distracted with the task at hand.  
"Marco." The man sat wisely with a distant look and gentle smile, a smile which grew even wider as he spoke "Marco Bott. Its been years since I said my full name. I finally have it back. Thanks to you." Marco said as he turned to Jean.  
Jean look at him intensely before blinking and pulling away. "Ah yeah, well good for you Marco but it wasn't only me. I..I'm not really good with names though so I'm hoping I can remember yours." Jean said as he pursed his lips.  
"I'll remember yours. If we ever meet in the future." Marco answered him.  
"Ah, huh, I doubt that." Jean's tone had bitter in it layers "maybe in another lifetime Marco."  
They sat in silence as Jean seemed to have given up on unlocking the collar, choosing to stare at it instead. Mikasa felt the guilt lashing out as she hid in the entrance corner.  
"Hey." She greeted them  
Jean jumped from the behind Marco, adjusting himself. "Mikasa. Great to see you. You did good today." Jean stumbled on his words.  
"Thank you Jean. Do you need help?"  
"Ahh, yeah, no, I mean yes yes. With the collar." He gestured her as she approached Marco.  
"Hi, I'm Mikasa."  
"Marco Bott" Marco shook her hand "Thank you for saving us" he smiled brightly as Jean rolled his eyes.  
"Please don't thank me. What seems to be the problem with the collar Jean?"  
"The pin just won't go through." Jean muttered as Mikasa took the twisted bobby pin from him.  
Sitting down behind Marco, she put each of her legs by his sides before focusing on the collar. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar click.  
Handing back the pin to Jean, she looked at him knowingly "The pin's fine. You were shaking." Mikasa said before jumping off the counter, leaving Marco and Jean staring at each other. 

The latest preparations to go back were almost done. Mike and Nanaba had decided to stay at the brothel with some of his men that he called. He would clean up the mess and handle the "stock". The sex slaves were sent back to Mike's place where they were to be taken care of. Levi assured them personally that if they decide to stay and work for him, they were welcome however, if they felt physically or mentally unprepared, they were free to leave any minute.  
Mikasa leaned against the car. She had been avoiding Erwin and his proud pearly smile. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she had been played. She heard slow steps and knew who was approaching her.  
Mikasa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air -as fresh as the underground could offer. She was worried that her nose was being too accustomed to the smell of human flesh. Images of fire and slaughter crossed her mind and she quickly opened her eyes. It was darker than usual. It must have been night up there.  
A hand found her shoulder, massaging her slowly. Levi's hand slid to her nape which he massaged with his thumb. Mikasa couldn't help but roll her eyes as she cranked her neck, releasing the tension.  
His digits traveled to the side of her scalp, scratching it slowly as she felt his breath against her ear "You look beautiful Mikasa."  
Her name on his lips did many things to her body. She bit her lip before planting a single kiss which he gladly accepted, pressing her harder with his hand against him. They parted with his minty breath on her face, exploring her skin with his lips as she leaned in to him.  
"I want you." She murmured to him as he nodded. 

 

*****************

Damn him. Mikasa's eyes were tightly shut as she cursed him. She had thought to be in control by riding him but even beneath her, he was the one dominating her.  
"Ah fuck..you feel so good around me Mikasa.." Levi breathed heavily. He was tightly clutching her hips, setting a fast pace.  
Mikasa the tips of her limbs tingle as she moaned her pleasure. Another hard blow landed on her ass, sending her to frenzy that even his strong callous hands couldn't slow.  
She felt the cold sheets against her bare back when she realized that he had pushed her on the bed. Rolling her on her stomach, Levi caressed her folds slowly with his fingers before spanking her between her legs. Mikasa was startled but liked the feeling that pursed through her.  
Setting her on all four, Levi positioned himself behind her only to have Mikasa spread her legs even further, raising her derriere and resting her head on the mattress. He smiled at how comfortable she felt with him and leaned down to tuck back her locks and ravish her face with kisses before pushing into her. Levi shivered at the familiarity of her. He moved slowly, his warm hands roaming over her ribs, soothing as he moved in and out of her.  
Mikasa could feel every inch of him. In her tightness, she could feel how his member throb and twitch, where he ended and where he began.  
It didn't take long for them until they were moving fast. The headboard repeatedly kicking against the wall and Mikasa praying to god that Erwin wasn't in his room to hear their rampage yet, inside, she frankly didn't care. Mikasa's fingers grabbed tightly onto the sheets as she climaxed around him, rising from the mattress and throwing her head back as he brought his face above hers, kissing her upside down.  
Three deep breaths later, Levi's orgasm hit hard as he mumbled incoherently how perfect she was and how he could never have enough of her.  
Levi followed his cleaning a ritual. He would wet the towel, he would spread her legs, she would let him clean her.  
After a thousand kisses marked against her body, his fingers slowed down in her hair as she laid her ear against his beating heart. When she was certain that he was asleep, she slowly moved out of his embrace. As she was about to leave the bed, his arms stretched. Mikasa stood still for a moment, worried that she might have woken him up. She quickly picked up a pillow from the floor and put it against him, his arms locking onto it.  
Mikasa bit her lip as she saw Levi spooning the pillow, feeling the guilt rising in her chest. She grabbed her jeans and shirt, putting them on before cowardice took over her. 

*******

"I thought you wouldn't come." Petra said as she closed her bedroom door behind her.  
"Yeah, sorry I was caught up..in..stuff." Mikasa said as she bit her lip.  
Petra's eyes gave out a bit of the pinching hurt she felt inside before swallowing down the feeling that strangled her throat. "Well, shall we?" she smiled.  
Petra led the way to the end of the hall before turning right. She stopped at the last door on the fetching a key out of her jeans pocket and unlocking the door. She gestured to Mikasa to get in first. As Petra switched on the light, Mikasa felt her eyes burning with strong brightness of the lamp.  
"Fuck.." Mikasa cursed as she tried to adjust her eyes to the luminosity.  
"Sorry, this room is a little vital so we need more light than usual." Petra explained as she moved boxed.  
Mikasa looked around. Well there were boxes everywhere. Guns peeking from some, files topping others. There was even a danger sign on some barrels. Mikasa couldn't help but set her digits on various things.  
She turned to look at Petra who was standing before a wall high safe. Mikasa heard various clicks before she saw the woman pulling difficultly the heavy looking door.  
"Mikasa what I'm about to show you.." Petra said as she rummaged through an upper shelf. Mikasa was hyperventilating. "You can't let anyone know that I gave it to you."  
"O..Ok?" Her sweaty hands clutched her shirt, reminding her of a childhood habit.  
"Here." Petra finally found what she was looking for. She had that look again, that pitiful look of when Mikasa was first hit by reality as people were slaughtered at the brothel earlier in the day.  
Mikasa slowly took it from her. The more she looked at the numbers, the dizzier she felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late...again..Thank you guys for the support and your lovely comments, I'm really glad you're putting up with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The form he clung to felt unnatural. Rustling roughness had replaced her soft skin and he couldn't smell the cleanness off of the hair that he expected to brush against his face. His eyelids, even though still cloaking his eyes, felt too bright, shedding unwelcome light. It wasn't until he heard stomping and zipping that he finally succumbed to his curiosity over his weariness, deciding to open his eyes. Harsh bright light flooded his vision, piercing his brain with fervid pain. 

"Mikasa?" The name was on his tongue even before his eyes landed on her form. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the sleep fog hazing his mind.  
She was crouched on the floor, facing away from him and fiddling with her backpack. Something felt wrong. Her moves were tense, almost violent and Levi's heart thudded in his chest when he noted that she was wearing her outdoor clothes.  
"Mikasa." His voice grew louder, clearer as he himself grew more alarmed.  
Mikasa froze for the longest minute Levi lived through in a while. Her red rimmed eyes stared blankly at him.  
"What's going on?" Levi asked warily.  
Mikasa's eyes seemed to search his for a long moment without blinking. She stood up, turning her whole body to face his naked form under the sheets.  
"I knew it was too good to be true." Mikasa calmly stated.  
"What?" As much as Levi tried to coerce his brain to work, everything still seemed to be in a daze.  
His eyes, however, widened in chock as he noticed the thick file she was holding in her hand. It all clicked. Levi's fast reflexes halted the file from hitting him in the face as it flew in the air toward him, meeting his forearm instead.  
He couldn't look. If his mind were to explain, argue or plead, his heart didn't think he deserved it; and so Levi sat in the middle of the cold bed midst photos of a younger Mikasa, of her parents, of her home, papers upon which were dates of birth, phone numbers, her statistics and other data that even she couldn't know.  
A heavy silence fell upon them until Levi, neck too tired of holding his head down, finally decided to meet her eyes. She looked at him in bitterness, face caught between anger and hurt. Levi felt nauseous. 

"I knew you were using me but this...This is disgusting." Mikasa spat her words.  
"It's not..what you think." The words seemed too cliché even to his ears he couldn't stand it. He wished the palms rubbing his tired face would erase his existence instead. "It's really not."  
"What the fuck are you even trying to do now?" Mikasa exploded, the mask finally coming off "Are you trying to tell me that this, this and these mean nothing?" Mikasa yelled at him as she held papers full of numbers. "Are you seriously trying to convince me that these numbers of my parents birthday, my birthday, how many times I sneaked out, what times we woke up and when we slept, my fucking health statistics dating from three years ago up till when you killed my family.."  
"I did NOT kill your family." Levi didn't realise when he yelled but the words boomed in the room. "You got everything messed up."  
"Don't you treat me like an idiot." Spit flew with her words. All that hate, that violence could not be contained by her body. She scarcely caged it and she didn't even know why she did.  
"You stalked me, you followed me, you chose me as a recruit for your twisted criminal group, you wanted to use me and so you killed my parents."  
"This could make sense if it wasn't for the fact that the murder of your parents and choosing you are two separate events." Mikasa recoiled as Levi stood up from the bed. "You have all the facts but the story you made up is wrong."  
"No!" Mikasa said as she took another step back, "no it all makes sense Levi, you had to get rid of them.."  
Loud knocking interrupted them. Levi was the first to look at the door.

"Captain? Is everything alright?" Jean's voice from behind the closed door was accompanied by hushed words.  
Realisation soon downed on Mikasa's face as she turned to the first thing she could hold, the chair. She smashed it against the wall until her hands were clutching one sharp piece of wood in each hand.  
Let them come, she thought to herself, this is where it ends. She was, however, mildly surprised at Levi's reaction, or lack of it.  
"Captain" Eren's voice betrayed the boy's agitation "We're coming in." He said right before the door opened, revealing Eren, Jean and Armin standing, apprehensiveness discolouring their faces.  
They were less concerned about Levi's state of undress than they were about Mikasa's murderous look, tightly clutching the keen-edged broken chair's legs.  
Eren took a long look at her before turning to Levi with a determined look..  
"Captain, do you need help?"  
"As a matter of fact I do..." Levi spoke, eyes on Mikasa. If her heart beat any faster, it would pierce through her chest and fall to her feet.  
Her head turned swiftly as she heard the chilling sounds of drawn swords and guns clicking. Jean was holding a rather large firearm, Armin had his hand around a small shiny gun and Eren spun his two swords.  
"I need you all to leave." Levi's voice was collected yet still authoritative. This earned him three rather confounded pairs of eyes.  
"And close the door behind you." Levi continued, not even budging as he faced them naked, arms along his hips. The trio stepped back in hesitation at first, before nodding to their captain and closing softly the door behind them.

Mikasa didn't move as she saw the scene unfold before her, still holding her combat position.  
"The first time I've seen your face was the night at Pixis." Levi spoke calmly, holding her gaze "the first time I heard your name however, was three years ago."  
Mikasa's eyebrows rose briefly before frowning again at him.  
"It was Erwin who first saw you. He only spoke to me about you after he followed you a couple times. He told me that he found a remarkable prospective member. I didn't really care, Eren was a remarkable prospective member once, so was Armin and Jean and Sasha and Connie and all the other brats." Levi spoke softly as he trailed his digits upon photos depicting a black haired girl reading brochures from a gym's door, another photo showed her jumping from a rather high garden fence and another one showing her easily holding three large boxes, smiling at a woman with similar features.  
"Erwin has always trusted his instinct in his decision making and I've always trusted Erwin in his decisions. He briefly told me that he would be waiting for the right time to ask you to join us."  
Levi looked up suddenly at Mikasa, attentive but still holding the wooden weapons in her hands.  
"Mikasa, it was only after arriving to the mansion and speaking to Erwin that we realised that you and the girl he saw throw a boy twice her size to the wall were the same person."  
"If it wasn't you, then it must have been Erwin who did it." Her voice still had that flavor of enmity.  
"He was as surprised as I was. It wasn't Erwin, it was Pixis. There are a lot of prospective members, you don't see me running around killing their families and loved ones."  
Mikasa searched in his eyes for the hint of guile or deceit. She was desperate to grip something, justify her feelings but felt more anger as she came up empty handed. Why was he even defending that blonde arrogant man? His trust to that man seethed her rage even further.  
"I never said I was a good person Mikasa, but there are things that I wouldn't do to get to my ends." Though Levi's voice sounded expressionless, his look said otherwise.  
When Petra handed her her file which was first filled three years ago, she found it holding with the most intimate numbers. After going through a few pages, she discovered photos that left her no doubt that she and her family had been monitored. All these documents described the three last years she'd lived.  
She had felt the blood drained from her body only for a minute, only to run again, boiling through her veins. To be fair, the redhead hadn't told her much about the murder of her parents but she did give her an unquestionable proof that Mikasa was being considered to be a member.

"You fucked up." Mikasa looked at him square in the eyes. Levi blinked in surprise.  
"It was going to be amazing. You could have had me, my skill, my sword, my loyalty but you fucked it up."  
"Mikasa.." Levi spoke quietly.  
"You should have told me. You could have told me, on one of those hundred meals we had, while we were in that cave, while we were in that maze, while you were fucking me from behind, while I was falling for you. But you didn't." Her voice was thick and her view blurred, but she could still catch Levi's stunned look.  
Mikasa turn to pick her backpack before making her way to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Worry seeped in his tone.  
"It doesn't concern you anymore."  
"We're in the underground, in the middle of the night. I get it if you want to have some time alone just...please don't leave now."  
Mikasa threw a last look at him before slamming the door behind her. 

 

*********************************************

Mikasa walked faster, trying to keep herself as invisible as she could in the deserted night. The air felt thick and damp, the roads glistened in wetness. She looked above, noting the rocky roof of the dormant underground city, sweating droplets to the ground. She passed sleeping forms that looked and smelled like they've been sleeping for too long to wake. Mikasa tried to will herself not to make any noise but when you are the only living thing on the road, it isn't such an easy task. She knew she needed to get out of the underground district, she could decide where she would go later.

A loud banging noise stopped her in her tracks. It was too close. She heard herself gulp, getting ready for the worst. Her eyes were fixated on the narrow alley across the street, waiting anxiously for what would jump or run her way. She heard herself breathe sharply as she saw a small form, too small, scurrying out of the alley through the litter to plunge again into darkness.  
Mikasa slowly let out the breath she's been holding, quickening her pace as if the darkness would submerge her any given second.  
She didn't know how long she had been going but felt a bit of relief flicker inside her as she saw the tunnel that led out of the underground district. It felt like ages ago when she had been driven through this tunnel, feeling secure. Mikasa blocked the flow of images and faces that threatened to engulf her brain. It had always been like this really. She could block the memories but the hurt was too recent to try and forget. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she worked her way through the tunnel. At least the musty and rotting smell started fading to a more tolerable earthy one. She didn't feel anything as her eyes caught the opening of the tunnel. Her brain and chest had turned to a void hole. She could spot the light of dawn from where she was; she didn't realise that she had been walking all night. 

As she drew closer to the exit, she registered forms leaning on the wall, barely visible in the strip of darkness between two flickering lights. Mikasa's sense of danger tingled as she felt her muscles involuntarily flex.  
If she were to cross to the other side, they'd convert her action to fear which would bolden them. If she chose to keep going the way she was, eyes cast away from them surely it would be a weakening position to give them her back. Then Mikasa realised that she wasn't too worried, that she didn't feel any fear. She couldn't feel anything at all. Mikasa kept her eyes on the light as she walked straight ahead.  
Three men, all wearing tattered clothes which have lost all color under the layers of dirt. All of them had too much facial hair and greasy, unwashed locks. 

"Aye, sweetheart why are you doing all alone? Are you lost?" A raspy voice yelled as she passed them. She heard footsteps following her.  
"She's crying yeah? Maybe I could help? I can make you feel good.."  
"Come on honey, we're just trying to help you."  
"You know it's not good for a hot ass like that to.."  
Mikasa didn't realize when she had punched the man's throat until she saw him spitting blood, chocking on it before laying in a fetal position, inanimate.  
The other two stared at her, in chock at first before letting out a sneer and leaping at her.  
The first man threw a punch but Mikasa caught. She took him by his arm before it landed on her face, stepping to her left and pulling him behind her on his knees. Without glancing behind her, she stomped his spine, hearing the crack of broken bones midst his cries of pain, all the while watching the last man left standing.  
Hands up before him as a sign of admitted defeat, he slowly backed up, trying to escape. What felt like a course of electricity shot through her body. 

Mikasa liked it.

She liked the fear she saw in his eyes. She liked the way he pleaded, the way he knew that her, Mikasa Ackerman, owned his life and could take it whenever she decided. With every step back he took, her confidence grew to a twisted level. She took her time marching toward him, calmly watching him as he tripped and landed on his back. His eyes grew wide in terror as she slowly sank above him, placing a knee on each side of his body.  
She didn't know how long she stayed in that position, kick after kick. All she knew is by the time all his teeth were shattered and his eye poking out of its socket, she knew another hit wouldn't change a thing other than further bruise her knuckles. Mikasa sat silently looking at the corpse beneath her. She heart felt anesthetized, as if a bubble kept her floating through something ugly and maddening. 

By the time the string of red coming out of the man's body stretched to a full two meters, she decided that her knees were aching from her weight and that she needed to stand up.  
Mikasa adjusted her backpack behind her, making her way to the exit of the tunnel. A low moan of agony made her stop once again. It was the man she first hit and he was still breathing. Catatonically, she stepped backwards, sending a last kick to the back of his head feeling his carcass crash under the heel of her boots. Mikasa took a long look at the three scattered corpses, still trying to grasp the reality of what she's done; she didn't dwell of the fact of killing three people no, but the reality that she had been able to kill three people and with that in mind, she stepped into the first rays of dawn.

 

***********************************************

She felt thirst. Her mouth was dry and she didn't even find a drop of saliva to swallow even though the sun wasn't yet at its brightest. Her skin felt sticky and her hair had an almost salty smell to it. It wasn't long before she noted that she was at a small port by the long river that ran halfway through the city. Mikasa made her way to a metal bench, dropping her light backpack before sitting next to it.  
Strange morning that it was. Here in front of the water she felt almost normal as if all that happened was a bad dream, as if too soon, when the sun would start setting, she would hitchhike a ride with some farmer to go back to her home where she would help her mother make dinner and wait for her father to come back from work. She was the gravedigger's daughter but the gravedigger was gone. Now she was nobody's somebody, Mikasa Ackerman was on her own.  
Stretching her arms along the bench, she tilted her head back. She would die of thirst soon and the water would mock her. She didn't care. 

"You okay there kiddo?"  
She let out a long sigh before casting a bored look at the intruder. A man in a sullied jeans, heavy boots and a big coat. His hair was poking from the back of his beanie, tightly worn on his head. Other than the man standing a few feet from her and some loud seagulls, there was no sound by the river.  
Mikasa chose to keep her eye on the other side of the water, where the houses were bigger and prettier, the gardens were greener and she was certain that the smell was better as well. She ran a dry tongue on drier lips, feeling the chapped skin peel off. A bony hand extended a small bottle of water her way. She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"You look a bit off." The stranger said as he shrugged. He was old and wrinkled, life must have been hard on him. Even his beard couldn't hide the bony structure of his face.  
Mikasa took the bottle from him, opening it, she smelled the liquid before deciding to take a long gulp. She felt her body coming to life again. Licking her lips, she gave him back the empty bottle, nodding gratefully at him.  
"Look, it's none of my business but eh.." He took a seat by her side, his body hunched forward and his face barely visible to her. It is none indeed, she wanted to say but she didn't. She didn't feel angry enough.  
"A young woman like you shouldn't be wandering alone. You don't know what kind of people you'd meet hein?" He said as he turned to look at her.  
Mikasa looked around at the deserted place before landing her eyes once again on him, eyebrows shot up and head titled, looking at him suggestively. The old man obviously got the message as he chuckled almost sadly.  
"Okay, okay.." He spoke softly, his eyes on his feet. "Well if you need to go somewhere, I'll be leaving in a minute." The man said as he nodded toward a small boat not too far from them, floating gently.  
He stood up and left without a word as Mikasa's eyes followed him. Looking behind her, she saw the way she came from. It was a long night of walking and fighting. Even though she made it outside the underground city, she could still spot all the rotting buildings of wretched neighborhoods. Turning to look at the old man, he was almost at his boat. Taking her backpack, she slowly walked his way, not taking off her squinting eyes from the rosy sun rising from behind the imposing red roofed houses. 

 

**********************************************

"I'm Captain Kenny by the way." The man said as he peeked at her from the small cockpit above. "You can call me Captain Kenny." he said smiling, his eyes set miles before him.  
"What's your name kiddo?"  
Mikasa, backpack still at her feet, had her elbows pressed against a metal bar, too emerged in the way the boat grazed its way through the water.  
"Fine. You won't tell me your name, eh? Oh well, I guess I'll be calling you kiddo till you change your mind."  
"Mikasa." She didn't turn her face or move from her posture.  
"That's a pretty name your parents gave you."  
She watched as the city moved. Kids running after each other, stands selling grilled corn and drinks. The boat slowed down as it approached a line of parked boats. Mikasa stood up.  
She had shrugged when he asked her her destination. She took a look at where her new life would begin. A small market looked crowded and busy even from afar. Mouths opening wide and hands gesturing to passers-by, inviting them to try their merchandise. 

As the boat almost touched land, Captain Kenny jumped near Mikasa, tying a rope to a dock cleat. Hurrying to the front of the boat, he took one of the several boxes positioned on the floor, carefully managing his way on the dock before placing it down. The Captain turned to see the young woman, she was still on the boat. He thought of making a joke but stopped himself when he saw her eyes studying her surroundings, as if she was looking for something.  
Placing his hands on his hips, he finally spoke "Hey kid."  
Mikasa turned swiftly his way. She must have forgotten he was even there.  
"Wanna help an old man." He said as he nodded to the boxes.  
She followed his gaze to the boxes, turned to look at him and then turned her eyes once again to the boxes before moving to the front of the boat. From where he was standing, he couldn't see her as she was crouched down.  
"Oi, tak'em one by one you crazy kid." He yelled as he watched her front body disappear behind three boxes stacked one on top of the other.  
He watched in nervousness as she delicately sat the boxes at his feet. She wasn't even out of breath, rather looking stoically at him before going back to the boat to retrieve the rest of the boxes.

 

Mikasa sat on the ground as she saw Captain Kenny talking to a bald man with a thick mustache. The latter gave the Captain a thick envelope before a group of young men carried the boxes to the back of a truck.  
Mikasa didn't know what she was doing here, sitting and waiting for nothing. She didn't know where to go, she didn't have food or shelter or money. She decided that she was going to sit on the ground until she had to move somewhere else. Mikasa didn't expect however Captain Kenny to sit by her side and offer her a cigarette before getting one himself. After lighting both their cigarettes, they sat for a moment, watching the swarm of people rushing in all directions.  
"You hungry kid?"  
Captain Kenny smiled as he saw Mikasa shrugging, eyes still looking ahead. 

 

*********************************************

"They make a mean burger in here."  
"I'll take an omelette." Mikasa asked a second time looking at the young waitress.  
"God damn you're stubborn." Captain Kenny shook his head as he looked at her downing her beer. "So are you gonna tell me where you came from this morning?"  
"No." Mikasa looked at him in the eye.  
"Look I don't judge no one so if killed someone or someone's looking for you then I won't tell." The Captain said jokingly as his eyes followed a grown woman's derriere before taking another swig from his beer.  
"No one's looking for me." She said softly, more to herself.  
They sat in silence in the crowded bar as a rowdy group cheered over two cockroaches racing.  
"There you go." The waitress setting their plates and beers before leaving with a forced smile.  
"Is it a boyfriend?" Captain Kenny asked with the hint of a smile, watching as the young woman ferociously took a bite of her omelette.  
"No."  
"Is it...a girlfriend?"  
"No."  
He soon gave up, turning to his burger instead. 

The sun was almost setting in the horizon when they finally made it back to the dock. The Captain had seen more clients and took orders to deliver. From what Mikasa could deduce, he sold natural cooking oil which was cheaper and more affordable to the populace than butter, thus making it in demand for distributors. He said him and his wife owned a little farm on the outskirts of the city which he used his boat to go to. His wife would make the oil from their olive trees and he would come to the city to sell it. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep him from trouble. Mikasa didn't exactly know where the river lead but he said every time he went home was like his first time sailing. 

"You're gonna kill yourself."  
Mikasa turned to the Captain.  
"The cigarettes kiddo. You keep smokin' you're gonna kill those lungs of yours." He said as his eyes looked beyond the houses on the other side of the river.  
Mikasa took a last drag, turning to ash the last white millimeters before crushing the cigarette butt under her boots, smoke slowly dancing out of her nostrils.  
She looked up to Captain Kenny who smiled at her before making his way to his boat. Mikasa didn't know what to say. She felt as if she were floating out of her body. To tell the truth, she had been floating for a while now. She looked at the rope holding the boat, wondering briefly how tight was the knot.  
"Hey kid." Captain Kenny yelled from his boat. "I got an extra blanket in here."

 

**********************************************

It was cold. She didn't realise it could get this cold at night. She had her leather jacket and jeans on. She had only removed her boots before bundling herself in Captain Kenny's extra blanket and laying on a far corner of the boat. Earlier that night, he had caught some fish, grilled it before opening a bottle of cheap wine. They had dragged cigarette after cigarette as they enjoyed the view of the small candles floating along the river in small card boxes. Dozens of wishes that God had no time for.  
Mikasa swallowed difficultly as she held a photo of her and her parents in their garden. Her mother, gloves in hands and dirt on her long dress was in the middle of saying something rather funny from the look on Mikasa and her dad's face, who had their heads tilted back in laughter. Her dad was holding her in his arms, securely like a good father would. Putting the photo cautiously back to her backpack, Mikasa willed herself to sleep, no longer feeling the chilling cold. 

 

"You know, we don't have kids."  
Mikasa turned to look at the Captain, face kissed by the sun, washing his face by the river though they both looked like they needed a long shower.  
"My wife, she loves too much. Always wanted someone...Other than me, I'm just an old man. Someone who she could take care of, a boy or a girl to leave behind. Maybe she just doesn't want to disappear hein?"  
Mikasa scratched her nape as she averted her gaze.  
"It's not much you know, but it's nice there. No crowd, no cars, no smoke. You'd like it there kid."  
Mikasa thought back to her family's garden. The image suddenly dissipated as memories of silver eyes invaded her brain. She tried to block the image but it felt like an avalanche of emotions.  
She could almost hear his voice speaking her name.  
"You okay there?"  
She didn't realize she had been breathing in difficulty. Shaking her head to get rid of the images, she tried to busy herself with something, anything as she started fiddling with her backpack straps.  
"Mikasa!"  
Her heart leaped in her chest as she recognized the familiar voice. The blonde woman ran her way, stopping once before her to catch her breath.  
"Annie?"  
"You didn't say goodbye." A sad smile painted Annie's face. She felt the woman's eyes studying her face.  
"I was..In a hurry." Mikasa tugged on the straps.  
"You want to go sit somewhere?"  
"Not really."  
Annie lowered her eyes upon hearing Mikasa's tone.  
"Hey kid, watch the boat for me, will ya?"  
Mikasa eyed him suspiciously upon which he added, "I'm buying us more smokes for the road." He winked at her before heading toward the market.

"You're leaving."  
"I don't know." Mikasa shrugged, looking everywhere but at Annie. Why did she have to act so dejected?  
"If that's what you want then..good luck." Annie said with a thick voice.  
"Alright, goodbye Annie."  
Mikasa turned toward the boat. Before she could step inside however, she heard the blonde speak again.  
"He didn't..he didn't play you."  
Mikasa stared at the moving surface for a while before turning to face Annie.  
"He didn't. Don't let Petra fool you. He treated you differently and that pissed her off." Annie removed stray blonde locks from her face, looking at the sparkling water before continuing,  
"She'd been dreaming of a day where he would look at her the way he looks at you."  
"Did he send you here?"  
"What?" Annie turned to look at Mikasa, she could see the hurt in her look. "No, of course not. He did send Eren though. Him and Jean went after you last night but lost you when they said that you went on a boat." Annie said as she looked at the boat behind Mikasa "I guess they weren't joking."  
"They were following me?"  
"Levi wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened to you. You took off pretty late."  
Mikasa jumped on the boat, throwing roughly her backpack on the floor.  
"Mikasa. I already told you once that I'd never stop you. I would never force you to make a decision."  
"Lately that's what a lot of people been doing for me." Mikasa stated sternly.  
"However I think you should give him a shot to explain what is really going on."  
"What if I don't want to do that?"  
"Then you can go." Levi's voice said, sending a jolt through Mikasa's body. 

Annie jumped in surprise as she turned to face her boss. Levi slowly approached the boat, his clothes as black as ever, badly contrasting with the bright sun in the cloudless sky. His eyes looked terribly bruised, purple and blue from the lack of sleep against a ghastly pale skin. A furtive glance at Annie prompted her to give them privacy.  
"I won't stop you Mikasa. If you don't want to come with me, if you want to leave somewhere else, to a new start, a new life, meet someone else then I won't try to stop you or come between you and your happiness. I will miss you and think about you every moment I'll fucking breathe...but I'll let you go."  
Mikasa's fingers clutched the metal bar as she felt her throat tightening, making it harder for her to breathe.  
"However" Levi continued "If you do chose to come with me, I promise to tell you everything. I promise not to hide anything from you and to show you what I really do. I was going to tell you eventually, maybe in a way that won't make you leave me twice in one night, the first time leaving me with a pillow and the second time leaving me naked with a broken chair."  
"You will tell me everything." Mikasa stated calmly "you will tell me how you got my statistics, who was stalking me and what is going on."  
"Everything. You'll also meet Hanji, but don't blame me when shitty four eyes turns clingy on you."  
Mikasa's eyes shone in interest at the name. "What if I want to leave after you show me?" Mikasa asked.  
"I'll let you leave. You're free to do whatever you want." Levi said as if it was only natural.  
Mikasa looked around her, the city slowly plunging again in its disturbing agitation. She spotted Captain Kenny, watching as his bright smile faltered when he saw Levi, his hands dropping to his sides. She turned to pick up her backpack, jumping on the dock. 

"Maybe some day I'll visit that farm of yours old man." Mikasa spoke softly.  
She could see that the man was trying hard not to hug her and she was glad that he didn't. She wasn't as worried about her un-spilled tears as much as she was about seeing a man her father's age spilling his. She didn't know what she would do if she saw him waste his tears on her. Choosing the best mask of the gallery, she nodded at him and gave him a small grateful smile before walking away. 

"You know Ackerman, you're very hard to find." Levi managed to pull a tired smile as he watched her approach him.  
"You shouldn't have bothered then."  
"One night without you was already too much." Levi whispered, eyes glancing surreptitiously at her lips.  
Mikasa placed her hand on the back of his head, pushing his forehead against hers.  
"If you lie to me again I'll rip your heart out." She told him in an almost gentle tone.  
"You'll only be taking what's yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I owe all of you a big apology for being this late with this chapter (especially after promising to reveal Levi's secret). I wrote most of it way earlier but had a block towards the end and then went on a trip and didn't realise how long I slacked off until I saw the date so to all of you I just want to say I'm really sorry and thank you for sticking up with me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Scenes of life flashed through the smudged window as the taxi took off to center city. Mikasa leaned back in the backseat, sweating and uncomfortable but better somehow. She could feel his eyes on her. He didn't tell her where exactly they were leaving. They haven't spoken since they left the port yet strangely, no awkwardness could be distinguished between them.  
As the taxi drove further away from the river heading north of Shingashina, Mikasa recognized some of the streets they drove through and places the car went by when they first arrived.  
She caught sight of the form standing tall grazing at the clouds, challenging the sun yet still looking dark and menacing. Mikasa wondered briefly if they too were going to make a stop at the skyscraper. It was the same one they made their first stop at. She turned to look at Levi but apparently her face was too expressionless for him to understand her silent questions, he smiled gently at her.  
Her doubts soon dissipated when their taxi stopped across the road from the glass building. Mikasa couldn't deny a new found excitement as she cranked up her neck to look at the building. 

She heard the taxi taking off behind her as she stood on the pavement and turned to search for Levi only to find his eyes fixated on a shop a few meters away from them. The shop window displayed artfully crafted cupcakes, sweetmeats and other baked good which looked too good to be eaten and could have been displayed in an art gallery. Upon further inspection, scraps of memories came back to her..  
"I saw some photos of you around here." Levi said quietly, keeping his eyes on the shop.  
Mikasa nodded, knowing that by now he'd seen multiple photos of her admiring shops from afar. She was certain, however, that there was no photo of her inside any of them.  
"Come on Ackerman." He called as he put his hands in his pockets, sauntering toward "Le P'tit Four".

A delectable smell of chocolate, honey and childhood caressed her nostrils, making her nostalgic for moments she'd never lived.  
"Welcome to Le P'tit Four." Cheerfully said a young blonde in a dotted frock.  
Levi couldn't decide if the woman was really that happy to live and serve two sulking human beings such as them or if she was careful not to let the security cameras catch her being unpleasant to the customers. His mind settled on the latter.  
Levi stopped, signaling to Mikasa to lead the way in the store. He was surprised to see the woman blushing slightly, her bruised fingers fidgeting with her leather jacket. Was this the same person Eren had reported to kill three people with her bare hands?  
"What do you feel like having Ackerman?" Levi asked as a mint chocolate flavored cake piqued his interest.  
"Anything is fine really." Mikasa shrugged in fake indifference. The glow in her eyes said otherwise.  
"Alright, then I guess we'll take anything that has white chocolate in it." Levi said deadpan as Mikasa glowered at him.  
Levi knew of course that the girl despised white chocolate. She would have no choice but to make one and state what she wants.  
Mikasa noted in discomfort the young shopkeeper following them with her wide smile plastered on her face. If Mikasa had never cared for what people thought of her, she did now. She could see it in the girl's eyes, the denigration and belittlement, the calculating green eyes that could see right through her, right through Mikasa. In this colorful candy shop, she was the poor gravedigger's daughter.  
Mikasa walked to Levi until their faces were mere centimeters apart. Levi's surprise quickly turned to a strange expression, silver eyes darting between her eyes and lips.  
Mikasa cleared her throat before speaking in a hushed, uninsured voice "I..I don't think I could afford this..."  
"What?" Levi asked as her words woke him from his daze.  
"I can't aff..It's kind of overpriced in here." Mikasa said as she rubbed her arm.  
It wasn't only overpriced, it was ridiculously overpriced. After scanning the prices and making quick calculations, she estimated their profit to be at least 80%. At least.  
"You've stood in front of this damn shop so many times and today you finally can take anything you want and as much as you want, and you're willing to waste this opportunity?" Levi said as he shook his head.  
"I know but after seeing the prices I wouldn't want to make you pay for things we could make in the kitchen." Mikasa said as she tucked her hands in her jeans.  
"Really? How saint of you.." Levi said with a raised eyebrow. "Mikasa, live." he spoke as he cupped her jaw, "you don't know when you're going to be in here again, when we're going to be here again. So let's give this chick some paper bills for these ridiculously overpriced cavity instigators."  
Mikasa snorted at his response, earning her a mocking laugh from Levi. He was fast enough to catch her arm before she could elbow him. The cloud of uncertainty hovering over them soon dissipated as they strolled the shop joking as they tried different treats.  
"You're only picking the minty one because it reminds you of tea, you dainty damsel." Mikasa crossed her arms as Levi filled their basket with many boxes of mint chocolate flavoured cake.  
"Look who's talking, you took every shit that has licorice in it. I thought you were going to buy candy not bring in self-destruction."  
"You obviously lost your palate somewhere if you think licorice is disgusting."  
Levi shook his head as they moved through chocolate shelves.  
"Look at these ones," Mikasa exclaimed, eyes twinkling "they look like furry little balls."  
"That's more like powder." Levi answered, eyes more focused on her bent form than on the chocolate itself.  
"Those are truffles." A stiff voice came from behind them.  
Both Levi and Mikasa turned slowly to look at the shopkeeper, mildly shocked at her venomous tone. The blonde woman looked as surprised as they were from her response. Her eyes darted from Levi's frown to Mikasa's raised eyebrows before managing rather painfully another wide, fake smile.  
"My apologies, it happens a lot. Um, those are our signature, luxury ganache truffles, rolled in fine cocoa powder with cut grilled pistachios at their hearts." The shopkeeper's voice lost its energy with every word, rendered completely flat by the last two words.  
A silence fell upon all three of them, making the situation even more tense and awkward.  
"What the fu..." Levi started talking before being interrupted by Mikasa.  
"They look delicious. I really like pistachios too. Can I try some of these too?"  
"Of course Miss." The girl's smile was confused but grateful nonetheless.  
"We should get some for Annie too." She said as she tried one. Mikasa chewed on the truffle, letting out a big smile while watching Levi.  
The pale man looked strangely at her, baffled by her relaxed reaction. He shot a last menacing glare at the blonde girl before deciding to follow Mikasa through the aisles. 

"Have a nice day." The shopkeeper's smile was a genuine one as she handed Mikasa and Levi their purchases.  
"Thank you, you too." Mikasa smiled as she headed to the exit followed by confused looking Levi.  
"Excuse me, have you seen my brat? Black hair, stubborn and smokes like a fifteen year old?" Levi said as they crossed the road, heading to the building.  
Mikasa hid her smile but stopped once they reached the sidewalk.  
"She's a person too. I don't know what her problem is or what she's been through, but I'd like to give her another perspective of people. Or at least not make her day as hard as it already is."  
"How the fuck would you know if she's having a hard day. Maybe she's just a bitch." Levi said as he looked at the shop on the other side.  
"I'm sure she wasn't born a bitch. No one is born with that smile, people force it on you."  
"Yeah, she kinda looked constipated." Levi nodded thoughtfully as Mikasa tried to suppress her laugh.

"Captain! Welcome back." Eren gleefully.  
His smile died down as soon as he saw Mikasa. It turned into a small, shy one.  
"Hi Mikasa." Eren said as he scratched his bushy eyebrow.  
"Hi Eren. Armin." Mikasa answered as she nodded to the shorter boy.  
"Would you guys like some sweets?" Mikasa broke the silence, showing them the large bag she was holding.  
"Did you get the truffles?" Eren's attention was immediately directed to the bag.  
"Eren!" Armin chastised the brunette before smiling apologetically at Mikasa.  
"I did. I hope you like candy too Armin."  
"I do. Thank you Mikasa." Armin answered, giving her a genuine smile.  
Levi watched closely as Mikasa returned his.  
"So which floor is yours?" Mikasa asked in the elevator, standing between Eren and Levi.  
"Well the meeting is on the 24th." Levi said as he leaned his head against the glass.  
Mikasa could see his Adam apple bobbing up and down. Feeling suddenly warm, she took a look at the numbers lighting up one by one. 17, soon then. She took a deep breath before proceeding.  
"No I meant which floor is yours? What floor do you live on?" Mikasa's eyes wandered down to his long, rosy fingers.  
"All of them."  
Her head quickly shot up, meeting his gaze.  
"You don't expect me to have neighbors do you?" He asked incredulously, "we're warriors, not scout girls Ackerman."  
The elevator's doors opened up, letting in a flood of loud noise and commotion happening on the 24th floor. Eren nodded quickly before taking off after Reiner and Sasha.  
She didn't expect to see Jean showing up so quickly before them.  
"Hi Mikasa." Jean said yet he looked too preoccupied. "Sir, I need to talk to you."  
"No now." Levi dismissed him as he walked by the young man.  
"Sir, I really need to ask you something."  
"Kirschtein, you will ask me later." Levi said before marching away.  
To this Jean stiffly, though reluctantly nodded. Mikasa stole a glance behind her. Jean looked defeated.  
Mikasa followed Levi who went the opposite way. He lead them through a less noisy hallway, opening the only door at the end of it without bothering to knock.  
"What's the news?"  
"Oh, hello Miss.Ackerman. Pleasure to have you again." Erwin quickly greeted her before setting his eyes once again on the paper covered desk. "We do have news from Mike. As a matter of fact, the news are currently settled on the 12th floor."  
Levi stopped in his tracks, teapot held midair as he waited for Erwin to proceed. Mikasa's eyes darted between Levi and the taller man.  
"After the operation, members of the military police started asking people questions."  
"The military police." Levi articulated the words in a disdainful manner. "Don't they have bars to trash or naps to take?" Levi poured himself some tea.  
"They do but right now they have bribes to take and people to use." Erwin spoke as, looking at the city life happening down from the ceiling high windows covering all three walls.  
"How is Mike?" Levi asked, taking a sip from his steaming beverage.  
"They didn't approach him. He managed to sneak the survivors consenting to join. In case the military police do approach him."  
"Rate of consent?" Levi asked, reading a chart.  
"100%." Erwin smiled at him.  
"All of them hein.." Levi looked at Erwin who nodded in response. "Good, we'll get them to the mansion for training. We'll place them West though, in Bloc A. Main building should be restricted until we make sure that they're in for good."  
"Of course." Erwin said as took down a few notes.  
"And of course you made sure that no MP or other spy is in the bunch."  
"Of course, Levi. That is after all my job." Erwin answered. "We do have a minor issue though." Erwin said hesitantly, looking at Mikasa before turning his gaze to Levi.  
"What is it this time?" Levi asked in annoyance.  
"I'm afraid we can't find Petra."  
Mikasa's blood froze as she heard the name. A loud crash on glass startled her. Levi has set his cup violently, most of the drink spilling on the small round glass table. His eyes looked ragingly at Erwin though he remained silent as he waited for more.  
Erwin sighed deeply before speaking "We searched all the hotels and motels of the underground as well as all S.C quarters. No trace. We are still on the hunt."  
"Erwin," Levi's voice was calm but seething "You will. Find. That bitch."

Mikasa watched in amusement as Armin soothingly rubbed Eren's back. The latter had chocolate smudged on the corner of his lips eyeing Sasha who was seated facing him, a small dark stain on her shirt. Both of them out of breath, Eren looked as if he lost a match. Annie looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.  
Reiner set a chilled bottle of water on the table before Mikasa, startling her with his broad body bending over her. He winked at her before taking a seat next to Christa, under the murderous looks of Ymir.  
"We'll set the pace between road 47 and 79. Should any of you have to stop, and I hope no fuckhead would have to, all the caravan stops." Levi had his arms behind his back, pacing back and forth in a room of more than 200 people. "Leave no one behind and keep your eyes on the car behind you."  
"What about the last car?" Connie asked shyly.  
"The last car watches all the cars asses. I'm putting you in charge of it, Mr.Clean." Levi answered deadpan.  
Connie was about to complain but decided against it when he saw Levi's fixing gaze was still on him.  
"Once you make sure all the survivors are boarded, leave Mike's vehicles at the hangar. His team will pick them up later." Putting both hands flat on the desk, Levi slowly leaned to his audience "You will not, I repeat, you will not leave any weaponry behind at the risk of someone finding it. I will personally shove a meter long cactus up your asshole if you even forget a small handgun."  
Mikasa watched as everyone's eyes widened. In the looming silence, Jean gulped rather loudly.  
"Except for Jean Kirschtein since he seem to like the idea." Levi looked at the young man with a raised eyebrow. Jean didn't dare speaking.  
"Any questions?" The captain asked as he rubbed his face. Looking up, he spotted a slender arm held high. He sighed loudly before speaking.  
"Yes Ackerman?"  
"Since you guys are in illegal group, with illegal activities and illegal weapons, may I ask why the fuck are there ceiling high windows everywhere?"  
Erwin Smith tried all his might to suppress the laugh that threatened to fill the space, he looked expectedly at Levi.  
"Because we fucking can." Levi smirked, looking proudly at his crew members. 

 

"I want a hot cup of green tea when we're back home." Levi said.  
Mikasa, on the passenger seat next to him still found it hard to believe that he picked a white shirt for once rolling up the sleeves in this warm day. She watched as his flexed forearm muscles extended onward. He had one arm on the wheel and the other playing with his shock of black hair which looked even blacker against the white material. His aviator glasses protected his eyes from the burning sun as he drove Mikasa and Erwin back to the private airport.  
"It's a good detox. I'd like one as well." Erwin's voice said from the backseat, not bothering to look up from his tablet.  
Mikasa knew that she wasn't being discreet but couldn't help but admire the collarbone and muscles showing through his shirt. She watched as he neck moved only slightly and decided that next time, she would bite that Adam apple of his. Her heart lept as she was caught staring. Levi gave her a smirk, reading her mind. Mikasa in return smiled knowingly at him. They were however interrupted by a voice coming from the radio. Mikasa couldn't recognize whose voice it was but she could descern a few words and the words she heard felt like a cold bucket of water thrown at her.  
"Are you sure Springer?" Levi asked.  
"Sir, they're getting closer. I'm a hundred percent sure they're MP cars. Copy."  
"Roger that. Wait for my orders." Levi said.  
Though he had his sunglasses on, Mikasa could see the exchanged looks between him and Erwin.  
"Fuck." He muttered before clicking a few buttons dexterly on the radio. "Attention everyone. when you hear the siren, everyone pull over. Do not act until ordered."  
As soon as Levi finished his sentence, a startling siren sound came from behind. It sounded rather close, though when Mikasa turned to look, her view was blocked by Levi's crew cars.  
The car slowed down till they parked on the side of the road. Levi was unbuckling his safety belt when he felt Erwin's large hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn to look as the blonde spoke.  
"Levi, it's too risky. Work with him."  
"I know." Levi said before stepping out of the car.  
Mikasa saw as a bearded man in his forties in a beige uniform with a green patch and a hat of a similar color approached Levi.  
"Long time no see Levi." She heard him say through the open window.  
"Nile." Levi's said in a clipped tone.  
"Where's Smith?" The man bent down to look through the window but his eyes caught sigh of Mikasa on the passenger seat.  
Mikasa felt a chill run through her body as his eyes rested a second too long on her breasts before licking his lips and turning to face Levi.  
"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." Nile said.  
"Your cadets dicks fucking you in the ass aren't enough now you're after me?" Mikasa heard Levi say.  
She heard Erwin's heavy sigh from the backseat. Glancing at the rear-view, she saw him shake his head, eyes still focused on his tablet.  
"Very funny but I'm afraid you'll have to leave your fuck dolls if you wanna board that plane."  
"What are you talking about?" Levi asked feigning ignorance.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The king himself asked me to handle this." Nile said as he handed Levi a carefully folded white paper with a red seal on it.  
At this, Erwin raised his head, looking through the black tinted window in interest. Mikasa watched as Levi, jaws clenching got in the car before taking the radio in hand.  
"Unit D1 to D4, unload the trucks." Levi said curtly, eyes looking forward.  
"Captain.." Eren asked before being interrupted by another voice.  
"Captain!" It was Jean "You can't do this, we promised these people."  
"Kirschtein, don't make me repeat my order." Levi's tone was threatening.  
Mikasa heard heavy breathing through the radio before it clicked loudly, leaving a looming silence fall upon the car. She heard loud voices coming from the back. Cranking her neck as much as she could, she finally saw a few men in the same uniform as Nile, holding small handguns and leading the people Levi and his crew saved from the brothel to white trucks with the Military Police logo on them. Mikasa felt her heart sinking as she remembered the blonde girl and her lifeless gaze.  
Levi's eyes were staring at the wheel in front of him, emotionless. A few minutes later, Nile's face peeked from the window, a sly smile on his face.  
"You're free to go sir." His had a certain malice to it.  
Seeing that Levi was not about to acknowledge him, the man gave a wink at Mikasa before disappearing towards MP cars at the back of the caravan.  
She didn't know how long they stayed there. The MP cars had driven by, waving at them from the windows, but Levi still seemed deep in thought. At some point, noting tumult happening at the back, Mikasa got out of the car and headed toward Eren and the others. Jean wasn't looking as devastated as he's been this morning. He, however, had the same lost stare as Levi in his car.  
"Those fucking military police." Eren cursed as he sat on the ground, body leaning on the side of the car. "I swear one of us could have taken them all down."  
"I'm sure the Captain and Erwin Smith had their reasons." Armin tried to reason.  
"They had handguns, shit looked like water pistols." Connie said, shaking his head, arms crossed on his chest.  
"Those poor people. It's like everything we done was in vain." Sasha said.  
"We might not have all of them but we got rid of the brothel owners, main clients and the commissioner." Bertholdt offered, oblivious to Jean's glare.  
"Yeah and handed them to the biggest douche client/brothel owner of them all." Eren frowned as he bit his nails.  
"Mikasa!"  
Mikasa turned to look at Erwin, waving at her from their car. She turned to look at the group, smiling at them before leaving towards the front.  
Hoping in the vehicle, she looked at Levi who even though seemed to regain some of his normal composure was still looking gloomy. She put her seat-belt on, watching Levi monotonously order his crew through the radio to get on the cars and move on. As the caravan started moving, Mikasa remembered something Levi said earlier that day...Leave no one behind. 

The burning warmth kissing her bare face and feet contrasted oddly with the chill she felt on her back. Mikasa readjusted the small red quilt, covering the back of her neck. Sometimes, she would reminisce upon her long locks which would provide a comfortable warmth in cold nights like these. Tonight was one of those times. The fire flickered and swept up towards the nightly sky, pieces of wood burned sending festive sparks around the circle of men and women gathered around the campfire. She took a beer Annie handed to her. The blonde woman had tears in her eyes, trying all her might to dodge the thick smoke coming from the fire while pocking the woods with a stick, cursing the elements and muttering about the damn fire and the damn cold and the damn wind and she somehow reminded her of Levi. Mikasa chuckled darkly as she stole a glance at the man sitting facing her, cramped between Eren and Reiner, an orange glow illuminating his face. His pale skin had a healthy rosiness to it, no doubt from the heat. Shadows and light danced on his perfect features and Mikasa felt rather flattered that she could induce primal feelings in a person such as him.  
"You're staring." A low voice whispered beside her ear.  
She turned to look at Annie with the best straight face she could muster. Annie shook her head in response, turning to look at the fire.  
"We really need to find Petra." The blonde haired girl said with a distant look.  
"I don't believe she did anything wrong by showing me my file." Mikasa said as Annie turned to look at her incredulously.  
"I mean I believe she disobeyed Levi by doing it but frankly, I'm over her and her tricks." Mikasa shrugged before taking a sip from her cold beer, "It doesn't bother me anymore."  
Looking intently at her, Annie lifted her hand, gently putting it on Mikasa's head before patting her hair.  
"Her being gone doesn't mean trouble is. If anything, it will be the start of even bigger trouble." Annie said quietly.  
Mikasa was about to inquire for further explanation but they were interrupted by Mina who asked for Annie's help in carrying the empty cans and bottles. Mikasa felt a stare out of her peripheral vision. She turned to see Levi, looking rather strangely at Annie before turning his gaze to her. Mikasa held his then watched as he stood up, whispered something in Erwin's ear before heading towards her.  
"Ackerman, come with me." Levi said, tucking his hands casually in his blue Jeans.  
Mikasa unenthusiastically folded her quilt, placing it on her seat before following Levi in the dark toward the forest.  
The tall trees looked more intimidating at night. The cold wind came from all directions, whipping her hair and shaking her limbs. She heard a rustling before a moving poodle of light was cast on the nearby trees. Levi, holding his flashlight, waited for her to keep up with him before moving again.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Looking for wood."  
Levi heard Mikasa's chuckle behind him. It was a low sound but enough for him to stop in his tracks.  
"You know Ackerman, sometimes I forget you're a horny teenager." Levi said as he shook his head.  
When he saw her shrug at him, he added "I see Leonhardt is a lovely influence on you."  
"She's quite funny when you get to know her."  
"Not interested. One brat is more than enough for me."  
Though Levi's voice came in harsh tone, Mikasa could still detect some sort of softness in its layers. She felt grateful for the dark veiling the smile on her face.  
"I also wanted to talk to you about...the thing, that I was going to show you." Levi said, gathering a few branches from the grass. "Tch, disgusting..."  
Mikasa's smile disappeared in the blink of an eye, replaced by a frown, "What about it?"  
"Tonight you'll get some sleep, we had a long ass day today." His tone feigned unintrest but Mikasa knew better. "Tomorrow morning, I need you to come with me after breakfast."  
Mikasa felt tinglings all over her body. She tried to keep her calm, fingers digging deeper in her leather jacket. She already couldn't contain her excitement for tomorrow.  
"Well then I better go get some sleep." Mikasa said as she crouched, helping him get more branches and as many dry leaves as she could find in the mostly damp grass.  
"Alright, let's get these spoiled brats some woo.."branches" first.."

 

"You didn't have to come all the way here." She whispered as they entered the mansion.  
The campfire was just an orange dot in the middle of the dark. Someone was playing with a flashlight, lighting the peaks of the trees. Probably Eren.  
Inside, it was a welcoming warmth after a freezing walk, the kind of warmth which lulls one to sleep. Walking slowly to the marble stairs, she noted that someone had lit the fireplace. Unlike the wild fire they left outside, the one in the fireplace was smaller, its moves looked as if they were choreographed. A moving piece of art on a white platform inside a tall glass box in the middle of the sitting room. No woods, no encumbrances. A fake element looking as alive as a real one. Of course, Levi liked his aesthetics before anything else.  
"I guess I should get back to make them clean everything." Levi muttered. It was too quiet in the mansion.  
Mikasa gave a small smile before turning to leave. She felt his hand clutching her elbow, stopping her. Turning to face him, Mikasa was a bit startled when he took a last step to close the space between them before putting a chaste kiss on her forehead. His lips and nose felt even colder than her skin. She gave in the affectionate gesture, her eyes fluttering shut.  
Levi sighed in her skin before pulling away to look in her eyes, his hand barely touching her cheek.  
"I'm glad you're back." He looked at her solemnly.  
"I hope I stay." Mikasa said genuinely, too many things on her mind.

 

She couldn't sleep. What felt like a blink had been two hours ago and yet she still felt strangely rested. Mikasa looked at the wall facing her bed where shadows of clouds slowly moved on the moon lit surface.  
Leaving her bed, she decided to humour her excited brain by hydrating herself. The small fridge in her room looked far too convenient for a bored insomniac like her. Mikasa headed to the bedroom door, slowly pulling it open. No soul roamed the empty hallways at this hour.  
Her steps were muffled by the bareness of her feet. She felt her long legs too exposed in her small blue night gown. The fabric reached her mid tighs but for someone who was used to jeans and pants, the breeze on her naked flesh felt unnatural but not too uncomfortable.  
It was while going down the small set of stairs that led to the kitchen that she heard the hushed voices. At first she saw the light coming from the kitchen and was quite surprised at the idea of the maids being awake at this hour but as she approached the light source further, she recognized on of the two voices. Confusion chewed on her brain as she tried to remember the other voice, it sounded quite familiar too.  
Mikasa decided to step in the kitchen and into the light.  
"...I really don't care just hurry up and pick one." Jean's hushed voice said impatiently.  
Mikasa stood in her tracks as she saw the person he was talking too. No wonder he sounded familiar. The first and last time she met him, she had unlocked his collar.  
"Marco?"  
The young man's eyes widened before quickly turning to look at Jean, whose all color had left his face.  
"I can explain." Jean said quickly as Mikasa took a step forward. "Please don't scream."  
"Why would I scream?" Mikasa found the thought to be rather funny.  
"You're not gonna scream?" Jean said, slowly lowering his pleading hands.  
"No. Not really." Mikasa shrugged before turning to Marco. "Hi. Nice seeing you again."  
"Y..y..you too." Marco stammered, blushing furiously.  
She stepped forward, stopping close to freckled boy but facing the opened fridge.  
"The Roquefort is a nice choice but it also stinks. I like the Camembert better." Mikasa said indifferently, grabbing a water bottle before turning to leave.  
"Good night." She said as she left the kitchen, hearing two sighs of relief. 

 

Mikasa stood by the breakfast table, sipping on her now lukewarm coffee. Levi and Erwin were standing not too far from her. The blonde man was showing the newspaper to Levi, whispering words that she couldn't catch. Mikasa felt her face distorting in vehemence. She couldn't hate Erwin, the polite and sweet Erwin. As much as she hated the vibes he emitted, she also hated to admit that it was just how he was, how he worked and that is how he anchored Levi. She hated that she was able to understand this without asking the shorter man. He was his right hand and confident and no matter how much Mikasa tried to find reason to despise him, Erwin was an element of balance in everyone's life.  
Was she being jealous? Mikasa looked at the table. Bits of crumbs in where she was seated as opposed to Levi's clean spot, as if he'd never been there in the first place. Looking in the dark corners of her mind, she knew deep down she wanted to be the sole person Levi relied on. She knew it was a romanticized fantasy she had in mind. Mikasa wanted to be needed. She thought back to her parents. The blood, the cried of helplessness as she stood there watching the butchery happening in front of her.  
"What should I do? What should I do? Should I move now? The blood...they can't die, they will survive.." Mikasa thought back at that night and her internal monologue. They did die though.  
Mikasa looked at Erwin and Levi, her face a fresque of sadness. Mikasa wanted to be needed. 

 

"We just had breakfast and we're on the way, are you seriously going to fucking call me every two minutes?" Levi barked in his cell. "Look...Yes...No, I assure you she's still here you fucking idiot."  
Erwin chuckled, eyes cast downward. No long after they finished breakfast, Mikasa and the men headed towards the woods west of the mansion. The morning wind was a welcomed feeling against her face. The sky was low and grey but Mikasa still thought it was a pleasant day. She tried to remember what lay beyond the woods. More woods probably. From what she could see from the mansion, only tall trees covered the unexplored land, hiding the horizon line.  
"No I'm not putting her on the phone...n..Han.." Levi let out a vexed sigh, ending it on a growl, "Four eyes, we'll talk later." he said as he hung the phone on the caller.  
"She can be a bit persistent at times." Erwin said with a hint of a smile.  
"Just a fucking bit?" Levi snarled, shaking his head as he held up a web of branches, waiting for Erwin and Mikasa to go underneath it.  
"Where are we going?" Mikasa asked softly.  
Truth to be spoken, her excitement started turning to impatience and had died down to annoyance. She didn't like Erwin and Levi's natural, care free aura. There she was, waiting for something incredible to see yet after more than twenty minutes of hiking through thick fallen trunks, slippery grass and hollow ground, those two were acting as if they were going on a picnic.  
"We're going to see Hanji." Levi said as he jumped down yet another broken tree trunk. "If she gets too much, punch her in the face."  
Another fifteen minutes and Mikasa finally spotted something that looked like a small cabin, nestled between the trees, almost too small to see. Mikasa felt her eyebrows shooting up in utter surprise. Up close, it didn't look different from a storage cabin. Mikasa deduced that the secret Levi was hiding, whatever it was, should be quite small given the location.  
They stopped a few steps in front of the cabin and she could feel two burning gazes shooting through both sides of her skull.  
"It's small." Mikasa said, looking up the wooden cabin.  
"So that's your secret? You're going to show me where you keep your shovels?"  
Levi scowled at her as Erwin tilted his head in roaring laughter, crystal sound leaving his lips. Mikasa glowered at the blonde man, why did something as instinctive as a laughter had to be flawless and calculated such as his?  
"I'll shovel your ass if you keep sassing me." Levi said as he headed towards the door, unlocking it with an old key.  
Mikasa's eyes darted between Levi and Erwin. Why would he bring her to such a secular place with the closest man to him. She looked at Levi's strong legs clad in jeans and his cashmere pullover hidden underneath a clean cut midnight blue jacket. Erwin shielded himself against the wind with a caramel colored trench-coat and black, smooth looking boots. The well groomed pair were an image of elegance despite the strong contrast personality-wise. Suddenly, thoughts about Mikasa being with two good looking man, alone in the woods flooded her mind, leaving her looking flushed and feeling shameful. She quickly shook her head and tried to hid her blush by feigning interest in the height of the trees around her.  
"Ackerman, are you ok?"  
"Yes, why?" Her voice came out shakier than expected.  
"You look like a fresh tomato."  
Mikasa scoffed before barking at Levi "It's just the cold."  
Levi took a good look,at her, his face still clouded in confusion before shaking his head and turning to open the frail looking wooden door. 

The door winced and creaked as Levi pushed it open and stood by its side, waiting for Mikasa and Erwin to get into the cabin. The young woman was hit with the eery yet pleasant scent of enclosed places, that scent which takes you back in time. A fragrance of aged wood, wet dirt and closed space sent sparks to her mind. It was warm inside and Mikasa felt the heat pumping her blood faster, though she still couldn't decide if it was from the new found heath or the excitement of finding the unknown.  
Mikasa's eyes roamed over the tiny yet tidy place. She smirked a little as she saw a dozen shovels leaning on the far corner. A few paintings were hanging on the wall while the rest, bigger in size, were placed against each other, leaning on the wall. A single table ,which can barely be seen underneath all the wooden sculptures and various tools, was facing a single smudged window. The trees looked murky through the stained glass and it if wasn't for the light glowing through, she could have mistaken it for another painting.  
Mikasa heard a rattle behind her. She turned to see Erwin's tall form resting on his knees as he fiddled with a closed socket cover in the wall, opening the small wooden box and revealing the electricity sockets. He patted his pants pockets, seemingly looking for something and upon feeling the mysterious objects, he proceeded to retrieve what Mikasa found out as a small bobby pin. Her eyes widened as she saw him inserting the small metal object in one of the small holes.

"N..Wh.." Mikasa stuttered incredulously as she saw the doing of the blonde man. 

She turned to see Levi's unfazed expression. She landed her shocked gaze upon Erwin once again, incapable of looking away as she expected the worst to happen.  
She heard a small click followed by the sound of a falling object. Erwin was fine. He didn't even acknowledge her stressfully lived moment, too occupied with the task at hand. Mikasa took a few steps toward him, spotting the plastic object with two holes on the floor. Placed deep within the wall was a small board with a grey screen and a few buttons underneath it. Mikasa hovered over Erwin Smith as she saw him remove his right leather glove and place his fingers, one by one upon the grey screen which lit in green every time it scanned the digits. A feeble light came from the button board and Erwin pushed a few of them quickly before placing once again the fake electricity socket, giving it one last push to make sure it was fully closed. Erwin closed the small wooden box and moved to stand beside Levi, both of them looking at the floor. Mikasa figured that what Erwin has just done will cause a reaction which would come from that direction, and so without asking unnecessary questions, she waited patiently by their side.  
Mere seconds passed before the young woman witnessed the wooden boards moving slightly upward before splitting in half, revealing a perfectly round, dark hole in the ground. The cabin suddenly grew colder as a chilling breeze escaped from the opening. Mikasa moved closer out of curiosity to inspect the hole. She could spot a metal ladder, it looked old and peeled off, time and rust had changed its color. She felt dizzy at the thought of going down there. It looked like a gate to hell, an icy kind of hell emerging in the threatening shadows. 

"We're going in there?"  
"It's the only way." Levi shrugged casually, hands in pants, "The escalators are being repaired today which leaves us with this shit hole."  
Mikasa let out a sigh. She knew she couldn't complain, she was an adult, a strong fearless woman. Besides, she was the reason all three of them were crammed in this cabin, she wanted this, she wanted to know. She wasn't going to give it up for a dark, enclosed space. She'd faced worse.  
"Shall we?" Erwin said as he gestured them to go first.  
"You'll go second, that way you'll stay between us. It's safer for you that way." Levi said as he looked up at Mikasa.  
Half of his body, which was down the hole, was already invisible, veiled in the dark.  
"Don't you guys have a flashlight?" Mikasa said, unable to control her disgusted grimace.  
"It'll be easy without one." Levi said before descending further, until she couldn't see him no more.  
Mikasa hesitated, not out of fear, she just genuinely didn't know when to go. Levi's booming voice from the opening signaled her that it was her turn to move. Taking a few deep breaths, she took her position, careful to find the metal bars with her feet. She took her time, moving slowly downward. Her vision was a black landscape with a single circle of light coming from above. The bars felt cold and rough beneath her hands. She felt the ladder shaking slightly, looking up she saw Erwin comfortably moving down. 

The circle disappeared.

It was all black, too black. Mikasa stopped as she couldn't see anything, no source of light were to be found. Not even a dot of light which would suggest that it was daylight up there.  
"Mikasa?" Erwin called her name in a soothing voice which still managed to ooze a reassuring strength.  
As strange as it seemed, his voice made her feel much better, it made this place feel less threatening. 

"I'm fine." She felt grateful that she spoke her words without a sign of shaking or fear. She didn't want to feel like a burden to them. 

Their descent went for what felt like an eternity. It was, however, comfortable as each stayed close without tripping the other, in an almost rehearsed pace. The echoes of a small cough from Erwin- a few bars above- made her realise that the walls surrounding them were gone and that the few rusty metal bars were suspended in free air. Mikasa willed herself not to imagine the bigger picture, three people holding to a merely there ladder in the middle of what could only be a large space with the ground nowhere to be seen down below. A horrible, lonely death.  
"Are you ok?" She heard his hushed voice below. 

Perhaps not lonely after all, but still a horrible death. 

"Seriously I'm fine, it's just fucking taking too long." Mikasa mumbled, feigning boredom.  
"Watch your language." She heard him chastise her. She couldn't help but snicker bitterly at his poor attempt in giving her a lesson in properness.  
It wasn't until Levi warned her that she looked below, spotting a few feeble light sources, signaling the near end of what felt like a journey to the center of the planet.  
"Finally." Mikasa whispered to herself.  
"It really wasn't that far" Levi said as he heard her, "it only felt like an eternity for you because you were being a chicken."  
Mikasa wondered briefly if the damage would be permanent if she pushed him down the remaining meters...

 

Her legs felt strange as they touched the ground, a bit shaky and full of adrenaline but still standing straight nonetheless. Her eyes soon began exploring the vast surroundings. Darkness lurked the corners of the bricked walls and tunnels with round openings lead to obscured tall hallways. Mikasa strangely expected the dry floor to be wet, perhaps it was due to the fact that the place reminded her of underground sewers. A few pillars with numerated plaques on them were ornated with rust. As Mikasa looked at the doors at the base, she suspected that the tall columns were doing more than an Atlas holding the secret place's balance. She felt curious as to what they hid inside. Looking up, Her back skin rose in a chill at the sight of the bricked walls and towers disappearing in the dark, their summit unreachable to her eyes. Even the ladder was an eerie and chilling sight as it dangled in the middle of nothingness, coming from the darkness. 

A gentle hand touching her shoulder grabbed her attention. Erwin silently signaled her to follow them inside one of the tunnels. They jumped over the few bars set in the ground in front of the opening before getting in, devoured once again by blackness. The sound of their heels against the ground made a comforting background lullaby in sharp silence.  
"Don't trip." His voice came from her side.  
"I won't."  
She was ok. She couldn't deny, however, that she felt a bit better when she felt his hand finding hers in the shadow, fingers intertwining tightly. She couldn't see his veiled face but she felt his warmth and heard her smile.  
They were a few minutes into the maze-like pathways when their hands parted as they spotted the first well lit corridors.  
Even the architecture took a change as they advanced further. The once coarse bricked walls and grounds were now immaculately white, sleek and extremely well lit. Mikasa had to squint her eyes at the new-found brightness. 

They finally stopped at a dead end. A heavy looking door greeted them, barely recognizable in the whiteness and lack of any opening indicators. The sight of a single small black screen on the wall besides it made Mikasa feel excited as she was certain she was about to witness yet another futuristic act.  
She released a small gasp, her eyes almost twinkling in a child-like amazement as she saw Levi's delicate pale hand come in contact with the screen. A green line scanned his hand, up and down and up again before disappearing. Removing his hand, Levi turned to look at the raven haired girl, his eyebrows slightly lifted in amusement. The screen released a single beep before turning to green followed by a heavy sound of metal slowly opening. 

If sound was water, it would be a wave and they would be drowning by now. "That was what the heavy door was for" Mikasa thought as she was flooded by a mad mixture of yelling, motor sounds, beeps and other undetermined sounds. She could even feel the ground shaking beneath her. 

"Mikasa! There you are.." Mikasa felt herself being embraced by the familiar woman. She smelled of chemicals and sweat and yet it wasn't an unpleasant smell. The girl was more worried about her arms dangling lifelessly along her body, uncertain if it would be a good idea to return the hug or stay still.  
"You're scaring her." Levi said as he forcefully pulled Hanji towards him.  
Mikasa looked around her in awe, unmindful to the energetic yet somehow friendly bickering of Levi and Hanji. 

"This is...a laboratory." She said, her head cranked up.  
"Hanji prefers the term experimental bloc. She's one of the rare people whose passionate madness Levi can bear." Erwin Smith said with a fond smile on his face.

Mikasa took a few hesitant steps, slowly taking in the high ceilings, the frantic workers in uniforms, the glass pillars filled with colorful liquids and the thick glassed windows running along the walls. Her fingers longed to touch anything out of a growing need to believe that this was real.  
Mikasa approached the glass, her eyes were greeted with the view of a bare wide white room several floors below. She saw two dots moving about which she recognised as Eren and Reiner. A small smile formed on her lips, she tried waving at them from above even though she knew that from that distance, the chances of them seeing her in her glass frame were slim. She felt a warmth growing in her heart. Having familiar faces in this alien environment brought solace to her soul.  
Reiner -back against the wall- slowly sank as he sat down on the floor. Mikasa's forehead leaned against the glass as her eyes followed the standing boy roam near his friend before removing his jacket. She watched as he brought what she believed was his hand to his mouth, evidently tensing as his body bent slightly forward. Her eyes widened as she heard the bloodcurdling scream, so loud and excruciating that she briefly wondered if his vocal cords would survive it. Mikasa took a step back as she saw dense white smoke and lightning fill the room. Questions and scenarios raced in her mind as she tried to understand what was happening before her. 

But that was before she saw it. 

Mikasa tripped over her foot, landing hard on her derriere as two giant green orbs emerged from the smoke, fixated on her fallen form through the large window.  
"Er..Ere.."  
As the smoke dissipated, revealing the rest of the giant face, Mikasa's reflexes kicked in, prompting her to stand alert and retreat away from the creature behind the glass.  
"Unnn, eh.." Mikasa never thought she was capable of these sounds of vocal fear.  
Her back hit something hard. Erwin stood still as a statue. He didn't look troubled at all, in fact he had a smirk on his face, it was barely visible, but there nonetheless and Mikasa saw red. How dare he? There was something abnormal happening right in front of them and yet he had the nerve to act collected and conceited as if it was a normal happening.  
Her eyes landed on Levi who had his arms crossed, eyes staring at the green eyed giant behind her, Hanji even had a smile on her face.  
"I don't..You people, there is, it's..It's a.." Mikasa stuttered, eyes darting between them and the thing.  
"A titan!" Hanji's voice exclaimed almost deliriously in a disturbing joyful tone.  
Mikasa opened her mouth but was soon interrupted by a ground shaking, inhuman scream.  
In all the eighteen years of her short lived life, Mikasa's body had never shuddered this hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their sweet messages and comments and anyone who is still keeping up with the story and bearing with my shitty turtle pace. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really can't thank you guys enough.  
> *drops chapter and runs away*

Her chest vibrated with each ragged breath it took. The steam coming out of its mouth fogged the window and she watched as it cleared again after mere seconds only for the scene to repeat itself. 

It was watching her. 

Mikasa wasn't sure if she could move yet. Her bottom hurt, bone against sleek hard ground pinching the flesh in between.  
Confident heels walked towards the creature, not minding the form of the young girl on the ground. It was Hanji, her lab coat barely hiding her long slender legs. She, slowly yet not in hesitance, put a palm against the window. "Eren seemed more docile this time" she thought with a satisfied grin. 

"Hello little guy."She spoke in a playful tone, as of she was conversing a child "you need to behave, it is Mikasa's first time here, you don't want to scare her do you?"

"I'm not scared." Mikasa spit her words, anger seething through her veins.  
She seemed to wake from her stupor, emboldened by Hanji closeness to the creature. She didn't even realize that she was on her feet, fists balled at her sides. "I was just startled, anyone would be."

"Of course." Hanji smiled before turning her attention to the giant behind the glass.

"Jaeger's state has improved.." Erwin looked at the giant through the glass approvingly. 

"We'll need to see if he can obey orders in this form." Levi said, arms crossed. 

"So this is...this thing really is Eren?" Mikasa's eyes still couldn't comprehend the situation but one thing was certain, that eye color, she has seen it before. 

"That is no thing, that is a titan!" Hanji suddenly turned to Mikasa, her eyes almost sparkling in excitement.

"Oh god save us.." Levi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

The steam slowly dancing out of the mug reminded her of Eren back in the experiment lab. That room, too white, too big. It was such a strange thing, seeing familiar faces in a such unfamiliar space.

"So you're telling me, you came up..Eren's dad and Dr.Hanji came up with a serum to create titans?" The words sounded too absurd, even though she could still hear the physical evidence howling outside the office, which was cozier than the rest of the underground laboratory.

"Basically but that wasn't initially the idea." Hanji said as she almost sang her words. She was too loud, too theatrical and all too fascinating. Mikasa could barely keep up.

"Originally we wanted to create a biological weapon. Of course our first thoughts were more orthodox: viruses are the most popular."

"Yeah, totally." Mikasa said ironically, eyebrows shot up before releasing a sigh "Unbelievable..."

"Anyway," Hanji continued, unfazed by the young woman's judging glare, "after reading Dr.Jaeger thesis, we realized that we had in our hands was far more powerful and interesting than a deadly virus. Viruses play mainly on the offensive."

"Exactly. Titans however, would be the ideal weapon." Mikasa heard Erwin's voice. He was standing behind her, by the wall. "They are useful in both defensive and offensive strategies. They create a coercive power and could be even used as a threat in negotiations. Not to mention that they're more powerful than most weapons and unlike mechanically engineered devices, titans can be trained to improvise and make decisions, interact with the situation at hand; thus making them truly, the perfect weapon."

Miksas's eyes landed on a painting of a landscape, dry and deserted. Only a few colors made up a lonely desert under a nightly sky. The protective glass showed the reflection of the shorter man sitting by a small, artificial fountain, sipping his tea in his unnatural and quite inconvenient way. His eyes seemed to be focused on his drink. Not too far from him was the blond haired male, leaning on the wall not far from Levi, arms crossed as tightly as the reflective frown on his face.  
She slowly lowered her gaze to meet Hanji's beaming face. 

"Right now we are using serums to offer the ability of titan shifting to not only Eren but many others who fit the characteristics."  
Fidgeting in her chair, Mikasa tried to organize her thoughts and produce a coherent sentence. 

"And you people just selected random teenagers and decided to shoot them up till they looked like the Hulk's long lost cousins?"  
"Hm, well, not exactly.." Hanji answered, an index pushing her glasses further up her nose. 

"I mean I did think it was kind of bizarre..wait a minute.." Mikasa slowly looked at Levi's reflection. Two light-grey orbs were already fixated on her. Her fingers tightened in fists by her side as she stood up from her chair, unwilling to face the pair of men behind her. "Is this why you "save" people like me? So that we would feel gratitude towards you? So that we would feel morally obliged to repay you by turning us into lab rats?"

"Ackerman, let me just interrupt this little movie script you've came up with and just say that your theory is flawed as fuck so please spare me your failed attempt at pulling a Sherlock Holmes on me."

"Then how the hell do you explain this whole thing?" Mikasa didn't even respond to his condescending remark, "You are leading a bunch of kids who obey your every word and order including becoming a god damned monster."

"Hey wow watch your mouth young lady, they are TITANS" Mikasa chose to ignore Hanji's offended voice.  
Levi didn't blink as he put his tea cup on the glass table with a loud clinking sound. "This bunch of kids as you call them are here by their own choice. They chose to be the legacy to this organization."

"And you consider playing with Eren's DNA a legacy?"

"It was his father's idea" Levi answered with a shrug "and Eren seemed perfectly fine with it, I don't know why you would think that me of all people would have a say in a thing like that." Levi's gaze hardened as he crossed his legs.  
He nonchalantly picked an invisible dust off his pants, flicking it away. Mikasa stood still, watching his jaw clench and unclench.  
Papers on the desk trembled as a loud roar was broke their silence, loud enough to for chills to grow along her shoulder blades. She still had to familiarize herself to his screams which reverberated the place. After a slice of reality, silence settled again.  
Erwin cleared her throat, getting Mikasa to acknowledge his presence. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Miss Ackerman, I know you have good intentions but you should give your friends more credit." He took a breath, his gaze seemed to drift for a second but he quickly turned back to her with a small smile.

"Eren's father is gifted scientist. He had always been, even before him meeting Levi, Hanji and I. He had started his work before joining our organization. One day, he decided to use his skills and create something unique. You may call it a monstrosity but that project was made out of love, fatherly love. I guess he thought far into the future, thought of how fragile us humans were and how as conscious creatures we did our best. Instead of creating something new, I would say he widened and strengthened the path which was already carved."

"So, Eren's dad was a mad scientist and you're excusing his behavior?" Mikasa asked in a deep uneven voice.  
She heard Levi clicking his tongue but it was Dr.Hanji who decided to talk. 

"Think about it Mikasa, strip us from our guns and weapons and we're nothing but a pitiful mass of flesh and bones incapable of defending ourselves."  
The woman's brown eyes seemed to bore into Mikasa's who had leaned back from her. She suddenly had a secret childish fear that those brown eyes were barely attached to their sockets, that they would feverly jump out to her face. 

"But of course we weren't the first ones who meditated the state of our species from this perspective" Hanji stood taller as she adjusted her metal framed spectacles, 

"athletes and sportsmen are the living proof. Either consciously or unconsciously, humans have tried to upgrade their bodies. They chose to tackle the issue from the core. All those hours spent at the gym is just man trying to evolve."

"You..you people sound like god damn aliens." Mikasa's voice was barely audible "Humans this, humans that, it's like you alienated yourselves from your own species." 

"I'm sorry Mikasa for making you feel uncomfortable, I just get excited when I explain things." and Hanji really sounded full of zealousness. 

"Although I can't guarantee you that four eyes is fully human" Levi's lower face hid behind his teacup "I mean she IS weird as fuck.." He continued quietly as Erwin chuckled.

"So Eren's dad followed the clues" Hanji proceeded, unmoved by the shorter man's teasing "through experiments, he found a way to successfully engineer the Uber-man, a person of unnatural strength."

"That was not a person of superhuman strength" Mikasa didn't realize she was pacing "that..th..Eren didn't look human at all."

"But that is still Eren." Hanji sounded confident. "Eren is inside of a titan version of himself. Maybe you can't see it, it doesn't mean that it isn't him and he will turn back and he will still be Eren. Because he never left."

Mikasa's heavy sigh was muffled by her palms which rubbed her face. It was as if gravity's pull was getting stronger. Her shoulders were slumped and her visage felt down. She was melting away. Dragging her feet, Mikasa headed towards a comfy looking chair next to Levi and slowly sunk into the padded cushions. Hanji leaned on the desk, facing the trio. 

"When we met Dr.Jaeger, he had already finished the first serum. Of course it wasn't compatible with everyone but it was something. Luckily, it didn't have any major negative consequences in case it didn't work. He had already tried it on Eren's best friend, Armin. It didn't work but according to the data not much had changed either. He was safe." 

She leaned her fit torso backwards, rummaging blindly through the desk drawers "however when he tried it on Eren, he noted an immediate change in physical strength. He was ten years old then, poor and malnourished yet somehow after the injection he still managed to break down a stable wall with a punch."  
Mikasa saw a hint of admiration in the doctor's eyes as she opened a flask.

"Of course his dad was proud.." Hanji took a swing and Mikasa was hesitant to ask her if it was the father or the doctor who was proud but decided against it in order to hear the rest. 

"Like any respected scientist, that wasn't enough for him." Erwin said as he put his hands in his pockets. He had finally moved of his statuesque posture, pacing around the room with slow steps. 

"He wanted to push the limits further and further. And then we met. He said he had heard of us and wanted to work for a party who would be worthy of his project. A party both interesting and strongly interested. He had Eren and Armin with him. He showed us the blueprints and all the data and of course we couldn't reject such an offer, not after we had a clear view of his vision and saw what he saw." 

"I invited him to the mansion. It was still getting restored and remodeled when he settled." Levi picked the conversation, grey eyes seemed to be looking far into the past "we had common benefits so I offered him to work with us in the underground lab."

"At first, it felt frustrating. The results were good, but not satisfying. And then one day, it happened." Mikasa watched as a flush spread across the caramel skin of the woman, as if a maiden was talking of her first love "We were in the old lab, we didn't know that we were that close to a historical change the architecture of the human gene. It was a regular morning, Eren wasn't even supposed to go through any experiments that day but he was playing with Armin. We didn't think much of it, we were feeling so lazy and exhausted that we made the injection in the small infirmary."

"Next thing you know, a huge boom shakes the whole damn place" Levi described with a hint of annoyance "light sparks so bright it almost blinds us all and there was smoke every fucking where. You couldn't have seen your own fucking feet." 

"Eren transformed into a titan. We had finally done it." Hanji was literally jumping up and down at that moment. 

"Yes he finally done it, that brat's fat ass finally destroyed half of my forest trees. We had to clean the mess and improvise, so we ended up putting a maze in there to hide that suspicious spot."  
Mikasa's lips parted with every word Levi spoke. It wasn't until she felt the tip of her eyelashes touch her eyebrows and that her eyes burned a little that she realized she needed to blink. 

"I think this is getting a bit much for Mikasa." Hanji offered her a sheepish look, her long and graceful fingers brushing unwashed chestnut bangs off her spectacles. "How about we take a little walk...show you around a bit?"  
Mikasa tried to return the woman's smile, but it only looked as if two fishing hooks were stretching the corners of her lips.

 

Mikasa couldn't help but imagine all those imposing trees and layers upon layers of dirt standing between them and the outside world. She had noticed that a lot of security measures had been taken to prevent anyone from finding out about this place. 360° security cameras, passwords, digital fingerprints, eye scans, physical keys inserted and cards swiped. It was as if this place was hidden from a certain person, someone who would be looking for it. 

Doors beyond doors, and now Mikasa knew why the woods surrounding her stretched beyond the horizon. The number of people working there - computer scientists, doctors, engineers of all kinds and even army personnel- handling many departments was even greater than the small family she'd left behind at the mansion.  
It was truly an underground city. 

Hanji lead them through different rooms with different usage, decor and lighting at ease. She was at ease everywhere, comfortably speaking while poking a missile, silently rocking in laughter at her bad jokes as she leaned dangerously against the bars looking over a deep pool and even nudging a stoic looking Levi as she stood in the midst of chemistry lab containers full of transparent liquid.

"So let me get this straight" Mikasa heard her own voice reverberate inside her light blue Hazmat suit "many of the people I've been hanging out with since I came here can turn to a monster?"

"Titan. T-i-t-a-n. Titan." Hanji leaned towards Mikasa until the glass on their helmets clinked. 

"So you can make anyone into a titan?"

"No exactly. Some people's DNA is more responsive to the serum than others. some can be affected in a way or another but without making the full transformation."

"Did you ever encounter any bad situation. Did someone ever die of this?"

"No, I do have to admit that shifting back from a titan to human form can cause a short-term memory loss."

"I don't know, fucking around with human DNA...Can't that cause some sort of mutation?" Mikasa shifted from leg to leg as her mind raced through a certain book she had read many years ago. 

"If we're talking about long time molecular evolution then obviously, we don't have that much information about it. We would need generations and generations in order to study any long term effects."  
Levi and Erwin watched as Mikasa and Hanji both release a heavy sigh before looking at their feet. 

"Being mortal sucks." Hanji almost whispered to herself. Almost, but Levi heard and he rolled not only his cold blue eyes but his helmeted head as well. 

"Alright, let's move, nerds. I'm hungry."

 

The cafeteria, compared to the rest of the lab, was extremely bright yet still felt cozy and inviting. Even the chairs with orange pillows looked relaxing and Mikasa wanted nothing more than to rest her feet and enjoy the view of plants, exotic flowers surrounding the place. She felt a familiar calm wash over her as she spotted an artificial but colorful waterfall adorning a wall. Water brought a strange yet enjoyable feeling to her. 

The blond man behind the counter had to make a double take on Erwin and Levi before straightening his back and trading his playful smile for a serious face. 

"Captain, Chef, Dr.Zoe, welcome back." His voiced boomed in the almost vacant space. 

"Relax." Mikasa knew Levi he couldn't see her, it didn't stop her from glaring at him for his monotonously spoken order. 

"Rude.." She thought.

The young man however, didn't seem to think much of it as he offered Levi a large smile which reached his brown eyes.  
It wasn't time yet for lunch break so most of the food was barely touched. Mikasa filled her plate with food before drawing stripes of sauce on the meat. She needed her carbs after hours of roaming in hallways and rooms.

Mikasa sat with a heavy sigh, feeling the pressure dissipate from her ankles and feet as she dipped her body in the comfortable chair.  
She sheepishly looked the small mountain of food which she created on her plate but felt less awkward about her appetite once she saw Hanji's own miniature mountain as she chatted merrily with Erwin.

"I'm sorry." She heard Levi's low voice by her side. His fork was drawing invisible symbols on the silver edges of his plate.  
"It was irresponsible of me. I should have made sure the maze was safe before sending you there."

"It's fine, you didn't know I would fall in a rusty, hunted looking old lab." Mikasa's joking tone went unnoticed by the pale man from his deep frown.  
She looked at his hand, resting on his knee. Blue veins spreading beneath fair skin, a faint rosy color covering the tips of his fingers and knuckles. It was hard to imagine these tender looking hands belonged to the same man who was at the head of a large criminal organization dealing with human trafficking, arms trade and even funding shady tests and studies.  
She reached to that hand, covering his with hers. Warm on ice cold. Nor only did it look like a marble statue, it felt like it as well. 

"Levi, I don't want to be put on a pedestal."  
Levi turned to face Mikasa, her face a detached expression.  
"I'm smart enough to know why you didn't tell me at first. I'm over it. I'm not a kid. Right now, I'm just trying to understand what is really going on in here."

Levi took a deep breath, evading her burning gaze.  
"Ok then." He offered her a small smile, feeling her hand squeeze his under the table. 

"Now eat your food, brat." He said with a playful wink. 

Mikasa let her shoulder blades relax as she turned to finish her food. She, however, stopped before the fork touched her lips, feeling uneasy.  
Something was boring into her skull. Mikasa looked up instinctively to meet a pair of frowning eyes, color of the clearest of blue. As if caught red handed, Erwin's face promptly morphed to a familiar gentle smile. 

Mikasa felt a chill run through her chest.

 

"Where is Eren?" Mikasa asked as she sank deeper into the grey sofa.  
If her posture made her appear relaxed, the incessant tapping of her left foot said otherwise. 

"He is resting. Shifting to a titan can take a lot of energy." Hanji took a small sip of the burning hot coffee from the small plastic cup.  
Mikasa had tried to keep up with Erwin and Levi's conversation but they were mainly talking about logistics and budget details. The sums of money thrown in the conversation here and there were mind numbing to say the least. She wondered how many illegal activities and how many clients they have to have in order to keep all of this place together. 

Mikasa watched as waves of water and green leaves moved on Levi's face. She felt the ever changing scenes coming from the giant screens on the lounge wall on her own face, a modest attempt to make one forget how deep they were underground. She still felt a bit claustrophobic every time she thought of that rusted ladder and how far they went down.

Men and women of all ages however, moving in hallways and working tediously in rooms neglected by the world didn't seemed that bothered by it. In fact, their faces brightened with an almost childish smile every time they spotted either Levi, Erwin or Dr.Hanji. An eagerness could be felt as they spoke.  
She felt a burning path on her tongue all the way down her throat as she gulped down the rest of her coffee. Mikasa closed her eyes, thinking back of the men and women left on that truck seized by the military police. 

The lights cast a ruby color on the small group as the scene on the screen turned to a sun setting beyond icy mountains. Levi had a frown on his face as Erwin whispered by his ear. His jet black bangs fell gracefully on a crimson skin face. 

Mikasa wondered how many other trucks did Levi save. 

 

"Ah, it's been a while." Hanji looked up almost wistfully.  
The clouds in the sky was tainted in different shades of orange and pink. Mikasa didn't realize how long they have been underground. It was as if time had its own pace down below. 

"We should get going, it's going to be dark soon." Levi started marching. He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. 

"You should spend the night with us at the mansion." Erwin offered his hand to assist the doctor.

"Oh I will. I miss waking up to sun rays." Hanji jumped from the top of a fallen trunk, leaving Erwin behind. "Come on Erwin." Her voice was gleeful despite the dark circles showing from underneath her glasses. 

 

The walk back seemed to be shorter. Perhaps because Mikasa's anticipation was replaced with a reflection on her behalf on everything that she had witnessed and everything she had discovered so far.  
Although she felt grateful to Levi for taking the time and showing her exactly what they were doing as well as putting that much trust in her, she still had many unanswered questions burning at the tip of her tongue.

Mikasa looked to the front to see the pair leading the way.  
"Now we're actually looking into pre-birth genetic modification..." Hanji spoke excitedly as she looked up to Erwin. 

She wondered briefly how Dr.Hanji managed to keep so much energy after a long day. Erwin was his poised self, walking confidently through the darkening woods.  
Levi was silently walking along her side, their steps synchronized. She wasn't sure if he was bored or tired. She grew accustomed to the purple and dark shade under his eyes, almost bruise-like, which as she came to understand, was part of his features. 

"That is a lot of money spent on that lab." 

"It'll be worth it." Levi's words came out sharp, almost like a premonition.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Levi didn't even look up.

"Why are you guys doing all of this? I'm sure it's not only for black market trade and illegal financial benefit. Why make titans? Why keep a whole city size lab underground? Why so many advanced weapons and so many army troops? Why go this far into research?"

Levi stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. He had a deep frown on his face, deeper than the one he usually sported. His head was titled as if he was the one who didn't understand, as if Mikasa was an idiot spouting utter non-sense. 

"Because we're overthrowing the government." Levi said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
